


Dented Lampposts

by Lishah21



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Artist Clarke, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Trucks, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Humor, Intersex Clarke Griffin, Jealous Lexa, Knotting, Love at First Sight, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Protective Clarke, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rutting, Sassy Lexa, Sex, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Clarke Griffin is one of New Yorks hottest and most eligible Alpha any Beta or Omega could ever want. She owns a food truck that is packed from day till night, and she couldn't be happier. But, with all the men and woman coming after her, she can't seem to catch a break and find someone who loves her for who she is. That's until one fine day, she catches the sight of one beautiful Omega, going down the street on her bicycle, and their eyes meet like lightning in the sky, sending the green eyed omega smashing into a lamppost. Who said love can't come in the shape of an almost dented lamppost?





	1. Chapter 1

“I don't see why you won't take any of the omegas that come by as your mate Clarke! Like dude, if it was me, I'll take em all for myself.” Raven smirks, taking the cash from a businessman’s hand.

“Yet here you are fucking single because you won't choose a random mate for yourself. Besides, I smell an omega around you Raven. Who is the lucky one?” Clarke smirks.

“Don't you go down that road. She's a feisty one but she's hot. And not all omegas I dated are like her.”

“Raven is whipped. End of story!” Octavia hollers from the side, making Clarke buckle down laughing.

“Oh hell no. Don’t you dare start that shit with me O. Or your fucking girlfriend better be here to protect your sorry ass.”

“My ass is always sorry with her.”

Clarke shook her head and continued cooking, the line to their food truck was getting longer and longer by the minute. Clarke checked the clock and figured it was already lunchtime, judging by the crowd that formed. She let her two best friends banter about with each other while she watched out the window, wishing for something new and exciting. Clarke never complained about the life she led, owning her own food truck and just going day by day was the best thing she could ever have. Raven and Octavia had been with her since college, and they were the best of friends she could ever have. Business was good and she made more than she thought she would earn, her two idiots of her friends were bearable, but all the more, things were simple enough. Her mom was nearby at the hospital, working as a trauma surgeon, her dad was in the building opposite of hers, and so, she had everything she needed, except a mate. Her love life pretty much sucks compared to Raven and Octavia. She wasn't picky. Actually no, picky was an understatement.

Well, Octavia was an omega, and she had found the perfect mate for herself, and her girlfriend was so nice and cool about her mate working for two Alpha’s all day, they stated that Octavia’s mate was a keeper for she didn’t mind the smell of other alphas around her all day. Clarke and Raven had respected boundaries of course, and Clarke was actually happy for Raven who had found someone for herself. Raven had apparently slept with her new-found crush, who was actually a city cop, working for the NYPD, and Raven was definitely whipped. Which now left Clarke, who was getting lonely. She had a few exs, but never mated anyone of them, seeing that they were basically using her for her popularity for her food truck was on the top ten lists of best served food out of a food truck in the Food Network Magazine.

Not that she was arrogant about it, but people tend to get close to you for the sake of being popular. And that’s what every other beta or omega would do when they see her. They would flirt with her and Clarke was just tired that she couldn’t find someone who could love her for who she is. Her friends had so much better luck than she ever did, and she wished she could be like them. Or perhaps, she should stop looking entirely. Just then, her phone rings, and she smiles at the caller id, being her mom, who was currently on shift at the hospital and was most probably on her lunch break.

“Hi Mom!”

“Hi sweetie. Thanks for lunch. Although I wish it wouldn’t be Harper who has to keep running over to get food from you every day.” Clarke could tell Abby wanted her own daughter over instead.

“I know mom. But it’s always so busy. And I need to find a new form of transportation to get food over so Harper can really stop coming over.” Truth be told, Clarke didn’t like Harper that much.

She would usually hang around longer than usual, tried to flirt with her, take pictures of her, and also call her weird names like ‘sweetheart’ or ‘honeybun’, it drove her nuts. Harper doesn’t seem to get the gist of her not being interested, and she really wished that the universe could end her suffering of useless people annoying the living shit out of her.

“Why don’t you ask her out honey? She seems sweet.”

“Mom… I’m really not interested. Period.” Clarke groans, flipping the sandwich in her hand over and passing it across to Raven.

“Okay. Okay. but you should know...”

Her conversation with her mother seemed to have zoned out almost entirely when her eyes landed on the most precious gem the world has ever seen. Clarke stared out the window of her food truck, watching as people walked by, and weaving through the crowd was a beautiful woman, her hair tied up into a ponytail, her helmet which was black in color, matched the color of her tank top, her muscles tensing as she maneuvered the bicycle, her tanned olive skin glistening with sweat, and oh god was her bum sticking out perfectly to the world. Her thighs that were in full view made Clarke swoon, and her heart raced beyond normal measures. Her desires to chase after the beautiful woman and mate her had driven her insane. But then, as if the world had stopped completely, the woman on the bicycle had turned to look in her direction, and as if on cue, their eyes met like the sun sees the earth for the first time.

Her eyes, that Clarke would forever tattoo into her memory was the most precious prize in the world. The green gems had her eyes fixated on Clarke’s blue ones, and no doubt she had never seen such an intense stare before. And the smile. The beautiful smile that was thrown her way made Clarke fly herself up into subspace for she was so mesmerizing and beautiful. Clarke let out a soft whine, itching to get to know her. But what she didn’t foresee after was when the green-eyed beauty wasn’t paying attention to the road in front of her, and the next thing Clarke sees in the brunette smashing into a lamppost just two feet away from her food truck. Clarke didn’t hesitate a second longer, and she told her mother goodbye in a rush before jumping out of the truck and heading right over to the woman on the ground, a small crowd having gathered around her.

Clarke slides to the ground, immediately coming to rest beside the brunette, who was seemingly out cold from the hit, and Clarke thought she just about died. The brunette was definitely an omega, her smell which was filled with pine trees and daffodils, making Clarke’s throat dry up instantly. Clarke raked her eyes over the woman’s body, checking to see if there were any injuries, and checking her out when she shouldn’t be, and true enough, the only injured spot was the brunette’s face, well nose, which looked completely broken when she heard the loud smash of the brunette colliding with the lamppost. Clarke looked up at the lamppost, and perhaps if she stared hard enough, a small dent could be seen. Poor helmet. Took a huge beating to the lamppost. But Clarke couldn’t be bothered with that now and concentrated her focus on the brunette laying on the ground.

“Miss? Miss are you okay?” Clarke asked, the brunette’s eyes were closed, and when Clarke placed her palms on the side of the omega’s cheeks, her palm was electrified by the brunette’s skin, jolting the omega awake before she dropped backwards, placing her hand on her nose and groaned.

“Owww fuck!” Were the first words that left her mouth, and Clarke wanted to die there and then. It was melodically beautiful to the ears. If Raven was standing beside her now, she would definitely not let her live this down and most probably tease her for being a whipped wolf.

“Miss… are you… okay?” Clarke asks wearily.

“Of course, I’m okay. What kind of dumb fuck question was that?” The green-eyed beauty cursed at her, one of her hands coming to her nose and yelping out in pain, yet at the same time, she managed to roll her eyes perfectly.

“Can you stand? I have towels nearby and I can set your nose straight before taking you to a hospital. If you’d like.” Clarke didn’t know why she was so ungodly attracted to this woman, but she had every intention of finding out who she is.

“Are you a doctor?” She asks sarcastically.

“No. But my mom is. And I can assure you I can help.” Clarke stood firm with her words, knowing the stubborn omega would budge sooner or later. Well, it was Clarke’s fault she had distracted her. Maybe a little bit.

“Fine..” The brunette grumbled before Clarke helped her up to her feet, the crowd that was previously there had dissipated and Clarke led the omega over to her truck, taking out a foldable chair from the small compartment at the side, letting the brunette sit down before Clarke returned to collect the omega’s bicycle. It was a mountain bike for sure, most probably used to go on all sorts of terrains and roads with different surfaces and patches, but what caught her attention was the logo pasted at the side of her black bicycle. She remembered it from somewhere, but couldn't place the name and the company together, frustrating her.

Clarke then went back inside her food truck, taking the first aid kit at the side, a fresh towel from the cupboard and sparing a glance at her smirking friends, before attending to the brunette again. She had already taken her helmet off, her head leaning backwards to slow down the blood flowing out of her nostrils. It was annoying her to no end that her sense of smell had been cut off by her own smell of blood.

“Miss, I’m going to need you to sit up and pull your head back forward so I can fix your nose.”

“Stop calling me Miss. Jesus.” The omega moves her head forward, clearly irritated by the blonde woman.

“Well, if you didn’t like it, you could have at least given me a name. Miss.” Clarke smirks, enjoying the kick out of seeing the omega glaring at her with looks that could kill.

“Ha ha ha… very funny. Are you always like that… FUCKKKKK!”

Clarke had snapped her nose back into place, clearly having distracted her enough and Clarke thanked her skills from being in med school briefly to help her with simple injuries like these or stitch a cut or two and that's basically it. The omega leaned forward, gasping as the pain throbbed in her nose, and Clarke took the liberty to bending down on her knees and cupping her face. Clarke placed the towel over the still bleeding nose, and she tilted the brunette's head from side to side, checking over her nose again. She was definitely going to have to ask the woman to head to the hospital to have it stitched. She could do it here without a doubt, but seeing that she would rather the brunette be taken care off properly at a hospital would be the better choice. 

“Sorry. If I counted to three, it would hurt a lot more cause you'll be expecting it. But for now, I suggest heading to the hospital just a couple blocks down and have them check it out. Should be easier now that I fixed your nose back in place.” Clarke explained, and the brunette nodded her head and waved her hands.

“I got it. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

The brunette before her then looks up at Clarke in the eye, and their world comes to a stop. Blue and green swirl around, sparks and fire are exchanged in the ever-flowing storm raging on, their faces then grew explicably closer to each other. Clarke could feel the flutters in her stomach turn up a notch, her cock twitching slightly under her tight jeans, and the omega’s scent was all the more enticing. She could breathe it in until the day her senses fail her and no doubt was she attracted to the woman in front of her. The brunette seemed to be caught in the same trance as Clarke, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder, and she too felt something stirring inside.

“Hey Clarke! Stop eye fucking and kiss her already you fool!” Raven’s voice cuts through the air like needles poking balloons, and both woman separated from each other in an instant. Raven smirks and disappears back into the truck, clearly embarrassing her friend to no end.

“Sorry about my friend. She ummmm… can be a dick sometimes.” Clarke blushes, turning away from the brunette’s eyes and staring at something else that seems more interesting.

“It’s okay. I have a sister who does annoy me like that too. Yeah… um, I should be going. Thank you again for setting my nose straight. And the… towel. I’ll wash it and bring it back.” She shy’s away, grinding her foot into the ground, and Clarke couldn’t help but find her adorable for doing so.

“It’s no big deal. Really… ummm… just be careful okay?” Clarke curses herself, knowing she was driving herself mad for not asking her for her number.

“I will. So… I’ll see you around?” The brunette gets on her bicycle, fastening the helmet around her head, before turning to look at Clarke.

“I’m here every day. You know where to find me.” Clarke winks.

The brunette blushes, trying to hide the small smile that was threatening to break free to her lips, but she couldn’t control herself and smiles at Clarke. Clarke smiles again, and they engaged in a short staring session, trading one last spark before the brunette waved at her. Clarke waves back and turns around to collect the chair when a bicycle pulls up beside her.

“The name is Lexa.” Clarke looks up at Lexa, who giggles and rides away, down the road.

Before Clarke walked back into the truck, she spared herself one last glance to Lexa, who in the same moment had turned back to have one last look at Clarke, before her figure disappeared from view. Clarke knew then, she was whipped for the beautiful woman named Lexa. And she was going to see her again.

Definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes and drools won't help finding your soulmate.

“WAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh My God! Stop! Are you trying to tell me, my dear darling big sister, locked eyes with a beautiful blue eyed blonde beauty, and you didn't think to look in front of you , and ended smashing into a freaking lamppost, causing not just destruction of property, because your helmet dented the damn thing, and here you are sitting on a hospital bed, with a possible concussion because you refused to tell blondie you felt dizzy from smashing your head first into the post, and now you might have to stay the night to make sure it's nothing serious. My god! My day just got better! WAHAHAHAHA!”

 

“Are you done mocking me Anya? You do forget who washes your fucking bedsheets every time I come home and you never have the bloody decency to wash it yourself after you reek the bed with Alpha’s. So, you have actually no right to mock me.” Lexa glares at her baby sister, who was still trying to cover her mouth from laughing out loud again.

 

“Man! If I called mom right now, she'll flip.” Anya bursts into fits of laughter, only to have an older woman walk in, smacking her across the head.

 

“Before I burn you to the ground Officer Woods, I suggest you leave your poor sister alone.” Anya pouts and rubs her head.

 

“Thanks Abby. Most appreciated.” Lexa smiles at the older Omega.

 

“Lexa… I know it's your job, but watching or staring at pretty woman when you’re riding a bicycle isn't the best option around here. You could have had worse. Don't think I have forgotten the time I had to wheel you in because of a sprained ankle when you deliberately misplaced your footing and ended up in the manhole of a hole.” Abby scolds, making Anya buckle down laughing again.

 

How Lexa wished she was at her office right now. She sighs and removes the ice pack from her head, closing her eyes and drowning her sister’s laughter. She was going to kill her one of these days. And she being the oldest among the two of them, at the age of 27, she felt like laughing along with her Sister despite how childish the situation is. But she couldn't give in to her baby sister. No way was she letting her ego raise any higher. Lexa groaned again when Abby Griffin, the hospitals top trauma surgeon pried her eyes open, checking her pupils to see the dilation of them, and adjusting the ice pack on her head. The older omega was a sweet one. When she had her first accident 4 years ago, having crashed into a car because she wasn't paying attention when her sister had called, Lexa had to have her arm placed in a cast and that's when she met Abby. She was nice, caring, and over the years had grown to love her like she did her mother, who happens to be a lawyer and Abby's high school best friend. She never met her in her younger days since she was always hanging out with her own set of friends then attending Events.

 

Abby as well hadn't seen her best friend in a long time and they reconnected again at the hospital when she was admitted. So here she was again today, having her nose stitched, and pretty much clocked in for the night for observation after she collapsed in the emergency room of the hospital for her vision had blurred. She blamed the beautiful blonde for causing her this problem. But she couldn't help but remember those beautiful blue eyes. Going down the street on a normal day, trying to get back to the office after doing a delivery when her mind made her turn her head to the left. And that's when she was immediately trapped in those beautiful eyes that she fell in love deeply with. Her face was beautiful, like the angels from the heavens, and god could she stare at her forever. But stupidity got the best of her and before she could turn away, she faced straight and her face collided with the lamppost. She remembered blacking out for a couple of seconds, and then her eyes yanked open and the blue-eyed beauty stared down at her with the most caring eyes she had ever seen. God, she was…

 

“Hello??? Earth to Lexa! Anybody home?” Anya snapped her fingers in front of Lexa's eyes, only to have Abby walk over and smack her head.

 

“Anya Jasmine Woods! Before I drag you down the hallway into the surgery room, leave your sister alone. She has a concussion. Don't make me call your fellow officers to drag you away. And you Lexa, when will you ever stop coming to the hospital?” Abby smiles but sighs at the same time, sitting down beside Lexa.

 

Lexa could only return a sheepish smile. “Relax Abby. These are just battle scars. Won't kill me.”

 

“Lexa, your mother was hysterical over the phone. I know you found your place in being a bicycle courier, but it's still dangerous. Ease her heart for once?” Abby smiles amusingly, knowing Indra was on her way over.

 

“I'll think about it. But can I have some cookies? I hate the jelly shit you Doctors like to feed. It's gross.” Abby chuckles and pats her leg.

 

“Only this once I'll let you have cookies. The next time, I'll give you only Jello. Got it?”

 

“Thanks Abby!” Lexa smiles giddily, the drugs kicking into her system to make her rest.

 

Abby smiles and gets up to walk over to a pouty Anya, and tugs at the younger omegas shoulder to leave the room with her. Anya had to return to work, and before she could, Indra was going to have a word with them both before Abby could continue on her rounds. True enough, Indra exits the elevator, and Abby manages to grab hold of Anya’s collar, not allowing the younger omega to walk away scot free from disturbing her elder Sister.

 

“Is Lexa okay? What happened?” Indra huffs, placing her stuff on the chair at the side before walking up to her daughter and Abby.

 

“Lexa is fine. Apparently, Anya here thought her story was extremely hilarious. Didn't you Anya?” Abby smirks at Anya who was grinning sheepishly at Indra.

 

“Oh for the love of the gods. Anya, could you please not make fun of your older sister. And what was it that was so funny it's a laughing matter when your sister is hurt?”

 

“Not my fault Lexa decided to stare at a hot Alpha who had blue eyes and she won't shut up about it. When she mumbled in her sleep, she said she wanted the Alpha to mount her and blah blah blah. Oh, you didn't hear the best part. Apparently, her dead like sleep of a haze, she said she fell in love with the Alpha sorta like a love at first sight crap and that she was the cause of her smashing her head into the lamppost and her helmet dented in. And with that kind of impact as what Doctor G here said, she probably made a dent in the lamppost as well.” Anya tries not to laugh, Abby found it entirely amusing, Indra all but wanted to kill both her daughters.

 

“You two are going to be the death of me. Haix, have you at least taken a shower? You still reek of an Alpha. Please tell me she or he used condoms? I don't want either one of you getting pregnant with pups anytime soon since I have to deal with a clumsy and danger prone daughter at the moment and another who is always in danger.” Indra rubs her face.

 

“Yes mom. We did use protection. I'm not a child.” Anya grumbles and folds her arms.

 

“Yeah right. The last time I had a scare was when you ended up barging in on your naked sister in the shower trying to tell her about when you thought you were pregnant and she almost had a heart attack, not to mention slipping and falling out of the shower on you. Luckily the two of you didn’t break you bloody necks in there.”

 

It was Abby's turn to laugh at the situation, and Anya turned red, before throwing her hands in the air and walking over to the chair to sit down and pout.

 

“Sorry Abby. My daughters are not even married yet with grandchildren and they are making me dig a grave faster than the speed of light by the looks of this.” Indra sighs but chuckles anyway.

 

“Tell me about it. My daughter ain't that well off either. Has every omega she could ever want, be it men or woman, and yet she refuses to date one. I tried getting one of my nurses to get her to go on a date, yet she still rebuffs her every time.” Abby rubs her neck and sighs.

 

“Right. Oh well. I can't complain, now can I? Anyways, how’s my Lexa doing?”

 

“This way.”

* * *

 

 Clarke smiled away, clearly lost in her own world, possibly a little drool escaping her lips as she stared at the lamppost that seemed to radiate with the omegas scent from earlier in the day. She was dead on set staring and reimagining the scene that played out earlier in the day, and she was definitely whipped to the core. Raven passed by Clarke several times, seeing that her best friend was drooling in her mind about the mysterious omega she smelled from afar earlier. Clarke was whipped and really lost in the zone the entire day. She knew something was up with that omega and she wanted to know why.

 

“Yo Griff! Your pants are wet.” Clarke snapped out of her thoughts and checked her jeans, only to glare back at Raven.

 

“You fucking dick. It’s not.”

 

“Any longer with you drooling like that, I think I’ll make it look like you pissed your pants. What’s up with the brunette earlier? Did you get her number?” Raven asks, packing the table and chairs into the back of their food truck, Octavia was currently making out with her alpha girlfriend at the side.

 

“Not sure. Nope, didn’t get her number. I can’t get her out of my head. It’s like she imprinted my mind with her beauty or something like that. God, she smells like pine trees and and and daffodils. She’s like the earth to my sky Rae. I’ve never felt anything like this before.” Clarke smiled giddily, and Luna, the other alpha who was Octavia’s mate walks over and presses her hand to Clarke’s forehead, checking to see if she was having a fever.

 

“You having a rut now or what? Of all the times I've hung out with you idiots, never in my life have I ever heard you speak like this Clarke.” Luna perks up an eyebrow at her friend, and Octavia places a hand on Clarke’s head, shaking it from left to right to get her out of her headspace.

 

“No. I’m not having my rut and I’m definitely fine. What? Don’t tell me you people haven’t had this kind of invasion of your mind of someone so beautiful, so flawless, you just want to take care of them and love them?” Clarke states, and it was Raven’s turn to look Clarke in the eye.

 

“She’s not on drugs guys. She’s clean.” Raven grins and Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“Knock it off Raven. I think our dear Clarke just found her true mate.” Luna smiles, wrapping her arms around Octavia.

 

“I got to hand it to you Clarke, Luna is never wrong.” Octavia smiles at Clarke, whose eyes were wide.

 

“But I thought true mates, or soulmates was a rarity? Things like that don’t come by just like that you know.”

 

“Listen Clarke, the fact that you never date anyone in the past seriously is already a sign that your true mate does exist in this world. And because you felt this instant connection with this woman, she is definitely the one for you. You remember every detail about her in the back of your mind, you drool for her, yearn for her, that is a sign that she is the one for you. True, true mates are a rarity in this town, but when the forces of nature are involved, then I suggest you trust your instincts.” Luna explains, and Clarke wonders to herself.

 

She couldn’t have met Lexa by chance, could she? The omega felt like fire on her fingertips and the sparks that flared between was definitely there. The attraction between each other is undeniable. Clarke wanted to know who she is. Where she lived, where she worked, was she alone, or if she belonged to someone else. She needed to find Lexa. She needed to know if they were meant to be.

 

“I can see you cooking something up in that brain of yours Clarkey. Spill!” Raven smirked.

 

“Guys… if what you said is true, I need to find her. Like literally find her.” Clarke stood up abruptly, a new sense of determination filled her bones.

 

“Slow down Clarke. Won’t it be like awkward stalker creepy to go looking for this woman? I mean by the way you explained this woman, she’s definitely hot yeah, but what if she’s mated to someone else or has someone else? Not to mention the fact that your trying to look for her and what if she doesn’t like you? Then what?” Octavia reasons, making Luna place her fingers on her lovers lips to shut her up.

 

“Listen Clarke, you got nothing to lose. Ignore my annoying other half. If there was a connection, look for her. It never hurts to try. Just keep it on the down low minimal and when you do find her, respect her. Remember that. We alphas always, always, respect others and control ourselves. Got it?”

 

Luna was the oldest Alpha among them, and she was far more controlled and wise than Clarke and Raven, and Clarke knew that Luna meant well with her words. Clarke was only 25, still young for her age, and with that being said, Clarke began thinking of ways to find her.

 

“Alright, if this is Clarkey Boo’s love, true soulmate whatever mate, we are gonna help too. So where do we start woman?” Raven rubs her palms together, ready to get down and dirty.

 

“We look up her name.”

 

“And what is her name?” Octavia asks.

 

“Lexa.”

* * *

 

 “Anya! For the last time, stop spitting spit balls at your sister.” Indra scolds.

 

“Yeah Anya! Stop being a baby and grow up.”

 

“I’m bored asshole. Mom killed my mood after she shut me down from laughing at you that you actually smashed your sorry head into a lamppost because you saw your true mate. So let me have some fun.”

 

“Are you like 5 years old? Because I remembered a five-year-old you had much more manners than a 25-year-old dick like you! Why am I even related to her mom? Like seriously? She’s the grade A pain in my ass that doesn’t know how to grow up!” Lexa shoots Anya a glare, and Indra sighs.

 

“First of all, let me make this clear. One more time I hear either of you use a curse word, I will slice your throat or shoot either of you in the head. Secondly, Anya, stop disturbing your sister or I will make sure you spend the rest of your life in my apartment cleaning and cooking. And Lexa, leave your sister be. She’ll grow up whenever she decides to grow up. And thirdly, both of you really need to grow up because your childish bantering is turning me grey and old faster than the living dead rising from the ground.”

 

Lexa folds her arms and pouts, Anya groans miserably, sliding down in the chair beside her sister’s bed, whining softly from being scolded by their mother. Indra could only shake her head and look over at Lexa, clearly now interested in knowing about this mysterious alpha that popped her broken nose back.

 

“Don’t look at me like that mom. I know what you’re thinking.” Lexa stares at her mother, and Indra smiles.

 

“Come on Lexa. Tell me who this alpha is that clearly stole my daughters heart at first sight. The fact that you were talking about her in your mindless daze, I’d say she must be you true mate.” Indra chuckles, rubbing her daughter’s feet.

 

“Oh her beautiful blue eyes like color of the ocean…” Anya teases in a playful tone, and Indra looks over at Anya amusingly, the younger omega raises her hand up, backing away.

 

“I don’t know mom. It felt like fire on fire when she touched my skin, and when I saw her for the first time, it’s like her eyes and mine connected in some strange way. I couldn’t look away. Like I was stuck in an entrancement that I couldn’t get out off. She was like an angel. So beautiful, so pure, so… I don’t know. Like I felt so alive. I could tell she was an alpha, but she’s a different kind of alpha.” Lexa explains.

 

Indra raises her eyebrow in surprise, and she knew exactly what it meant. Her daughter had stumbled upon her soulmate, her one and only, and no doubt this was something not to be tempered with. Sure, she knew her deceased husband was her one true mate, but this was something magical, something pure. Whenever true mates cross paths with each other, they would connect instantly, their scents would draw each other together like magnets, and this here, this was her daughter’s calling. Not many people found true mates in this time and age, and Indra was astounded.

 

“She’s your true mate Lexa. Perhaps, you should go back and talk to her?” Indra muses when her daughter rolls her eyes.

 

“Not happening. Not after…” Lexa sighs, turning her head away.

 

Anya saw her big sisters sullen look, and she remembered all too clearly what exactly happened to Lexa’s last. They never mated, but it tore her big sister’s heart apart, leaving pieces of her heart around, waiting for someone to come pick them up again.

 

“Maybe just give it a try okay? There is no denying that the connection the two of you shared was a mistake. Bonds are never mistaken. Just try okay?” Indra rubs Lexa’s leg, trying to soothe her daughter.

 

“I’ll try mom. Okay?” Lexa gives her mother a sad smile.

 

“Of course, dear. Get some sleep. Doctor’s orders.” Lexa nods and shuts her eyes. And the last thing she sees before she drifts into darkness, was those striking blue eyes that bore down into hers earlier in the day.

 

One that she can never erase from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So I decided to upload a next chapter as a thank you all so very much for your kind words and response. :) I really appreciate all those who have enjoyed the first chapter so far and I will continue this fic. My updates will be slow after this chapter, so forgive me for that in advance. Also, apologies if there are any mistakes in regards to my writing as this is new for me and if I do make mistakes on this omega verse or the way I wrote something, don't hesitate to tell me my mistakes. It will be a learning curve for me and your comments are much appreciated :) again, thank you all for your support. So very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen when your soulmate is involved.

Clarke stared at the computer, her eyes drooping with every click of the button, thinking that something might pop up or that god would shine a light down from heaven and give her a sign that her mysterious omega crush by the name of Lexa would show up on the screen mysteriously. Clarke downed her six cups of coffee for the evening and no doubt she was losing her mind. Well, she was seeing coffee beans with wings tweeting like birds flying around before her. Clarke laughed to herself, seeing them and Raven pops into her room, her head only visible and looks at her Alpha friend. If Clarke was laughing to herself, it meant that Raven being the dick that she was had slipped in half a glass of whiskey into her coffee in order to get Clarke to sleep. Clarke had been putting herself on overdrive into finding the brunette that Raven had been dying to find out since she only saw the back of the woman's head and the stupid dent in the lamppost. Raven knew for sure that this omega was the one for Clarke. Reason being, Clarke never obsessed about anything at all. Period. And for the whole week now, Clarke has been searching and searching to no end trying to find Lexa. There was a thousand and one Lexa's in the country, at least 10 people with the name Lexa and Clarke's efforts were dwindling by the day.

 

And so Raven decided that she was going to get Clarke to see shit and make her sleep, and then think of another way to help her poor friend who met the love of her life and lost her to the sea of people. Clarke continued to laugh and poke into the air like a madman, and Raven silently made her way into the room, before tapping Clarke's head and getting her to turn and look over at her. Clarke spins over giddily and gives a big ass toothy grin before patting Raven’s breast and looking back at the computer. Raven perks up an eyebrow at her friend before switching the monitor screen off on her.

 

“Heyyyyyy! Whatcha do that for?” Clarke pouts at Raven with her puppy dog eyes.

 

“You are the brunt of my shits woman. You’re not going to find your lover girl if you don't sleep and staring at the computer waiting for god to give you a sign ain't happening. Now get your sorry tired ass into the bathroom and brush your teeth, wash your dick too since you’re at it and get into bed. It's bad enough it's only the two of us tomorrow since O is having her heat and she's staying with Luna for the next couple of days. So go!” Raven raised her hand up and pointed to the bathroom, Clarke only whines like a young pup before following her friend’s instructions.

 

“I haven't seen her in a week. I miss her.” Clarke whines when she gets done in the bathroom and walks over to her bed.

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ Clarke. She's not dead. If I have to hunt her down like the mad dog I am in my ruts, then so be it. I'll find her for you. But you need to sleep. No sleep, no girl. Comprendre?”

 

“Oui.” Clarke waves Raven off and falls into deep sleep immediately.

 

“Miserable dog.” Raven mutters under her breath before shutting down the computer and heading back out into the living room, the scent of her omega was prominent and waiting for Raven to devour.

 

“Did you just call your friend a miserable dog?” The omega raises an eyebrow at Raven who shrugs her shoulders.

 

“She called me a dog when I came home drunk one time and she thought I had suffered from depression, headed to the mortuary to mourn a dead lover that never existed before puking my guts out. So I say it’s fair that she’s being a dog now.” Raven shrugs her shoulders and jumps onto the couch, laying her feet up on the coffee table.

 

“So what’s up with her anyway? Who’s the mysterious person she had been chasing all week now?”

 

“I really don’t know. Apparently, this girl gave her name and Clarke has been going bonkers all week trying to find her, and still is searching every database she is smart enough to get into to find her and yet now she's going to kill herself first from lack of sleep and her lover girl will be saying hi to her sorry soul in the grave.” Raven sighs and places her arm over her eyes.

 

“You, the Raven Reyes, who can't win a simple game with my useless bunch of cop friends at arm wrestling just to show off your skills to me, and you can't solve a simple thing to helping your idiot of a friend? What happened to the bold and smart-ass Alpha I met?” The omegas eyes twinkled in amusement and Raven grinned devilishly.

 

“Why Anya? Can't keep up with me?”

 

Anya moves to crawl her way over to Raven, pushing her alpha down onto the couch before straddling her hips. “I think you might have to take back on that question my dear… I am a woman of the law...” Anya kisses Raven’s neck, eliciting a low growl.

 

“Fuck! Anya…”

 

“My handcuffs are on the table in the kitchen...”

 

Just before Anya could continue, the front door of the apartment slams open, and Luna walks over to the unmated pair, with a box of pizza in one hand and the other had hers slung around Octavia’s shoulder.

 

“You fucking cockblocker!” Raven yelled as she pushed Anya off of her who crash landed on the ground beside her, throwing Raven a glare before getting back up to stand and adjust her uniform.

 

 “You two better not be mating on that couch or so help me I'll burn it in front of your eyes with a fucking condom box there too!” Luna yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Hey! You did it in this house too! And you both reeked when I came home with Clarke!” Raven retaliated, only for Luna to come out looking like death was going to be the end for Raven.

 

“At least I had enough decency to do it in a room. Not the fucking couch! Where's Clarke anyway? She finally let herself sleep?”

 

“Apparently not. I had to feed her with coffee and whiskey plus a little extra with light sleeping pills just to get her to see shit and laugh at herself before having to force her to sleep. That girl has some serious issues with that darn omega I tell you!” Raven huffs, and Anya enters the kitchen looking for food.

 

“You do realise I'm a cop, right? Who is the mystery girl and her name? Maybe perhaps I can try searching for records about her if she's ever made an offence in her life.” Anya suggests, before Octavia passes her a bottle of beer.

 

“The only thing she ever got out of it was Lexa. That's the bikers name.” Luna muses, and Anya spits out her drink.

 

Raven and Octavia stare at Anya with an incredulous look. “You okay?”

 

“Wait a minute… Luna… I can't be our Lexa right?”

 

“I'm pretty much sure it is. Lexa had an accident, well, pretty much smashing her face into a bloody lamppost and coming to work looking like death stole her soul.” Luna explains before taking a bite out of her pizza.

 

“Wait? You mean to tell me this Lexa is your boss? And you said nothing about it?” Raven goes hysterics.

 

“Jesus Raven. Chill. My boss's name is Lexa Woods, which is Anya’s darling big sister and the only Lexa I know who is that careless on a bicycle is Clarke's mystery omega. I think. But anyway, if what we think is true and they are true mates, then let's play cupid with a bow and love arrow.” Luna wiggles her eyebrows and Anya shuts her ears off.

 

“Okay I'm not listening to this. My big sister can make her own decisions for herself and that's all I can say. Just make sure Clarke treats her right and I'm good.” Anya States and Raven cozies up to Anya with a smirk.

 

“Come on babe! It'll be fun getting your sister and Clarke together now that we know who she is. Pretty pretty please?” Anya pushes Ravens face away amusingly and smirks.

 

“No. She'll murder me alive.”

 

“I agree with that Raven. Until Lexa and Clarke are together, only then can Anya meddle around. Just so that Anya doesn't get in trouble with Mama Bear.” Luna smirks and Anya growls at her.

 

“Don't start Lu. I may thank you for bringing Raven and I together at the bar, but you telling my mom is only going to make her go crazy. You know how she gets when Lexa is actually seeing someone. When are they getting married? How many pups will they have? Who’s going to be the best yada yada yada…” Anya waves her hand at how annoying it could get.

 

“Yet you still get the brunt of it too Anya. Remember when Lexa invited me over for dinner, and she talked about how you were doing a good job rolling in Alpha’s just to piss Lexa off and she was about prepared to call the wedding planner for your future wedding?” Raven immediately gets defensive and jealous over Luna mentioning other alphas going after Anya.

 

“Relax Rae. Those we're Anya’s past crushes. Chill.” Octavia smirks, and Anya kisses Raven’s neck, right by her mating gland that hasn’t been marked yet.

 

“Right…”

 

“Alright fuck the stories for now. I'm itching to have some fun with my boss and Clarke. So, when do we start?” Luna gets down to business.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

And the whole lot smirks devilishly.

* * *

 

 “Lexa. I need your help. There's a job on fifth street avenue and I already got another delivery on my hands. They said it's urgent delivery to a hospital.” Luna tries to hide the excitement in her voice.

 

Clarke nor Lexa knew about them being set up, and Raven and Octavia had done a fine job in convincing Clarke to get a delivery service to send food to Abby for lunch, and Abby herself didn't know about it for they had called Harper to inform that Abby had requested a delivery service that Clarke had called up for her. Harper wasn’t pleased of course as she wanted to pursue Clarke romantically, but after being rebuffed, Harper was miserable. Luna walked over to her boss’s desk, whose face was buried into the monthly paperwork, her glasses pushed up to her eyes, her hands rubbing her temples as she looked up at Luna.

 

Lexa was a kind boss really, never asking much from her staff which consisted of at least 40 bikers, and that she was well established enough to have such loyal people working for her all the time. The only people who were close to her was Luna, having been the first one to start alongside Lexa, and the other was Anya who had moved on two years ago to pursue her dreams of being a police officer for the NYPD. Slowly, Luna became Lexa’s second in charge, and the business expanded now, which was booming for the offices around town and other places such as restaurant deliveries, postal and so on. It was a dangerous job due to them weaving through traffic, but the pay was good for Lexa was a smart business woman. Luna had known that when she started, Lexa having graduated with an MBA in business and management. And she gave good benefits too and everyone respected her. Luna again smiles at Lexa who sighed before reaching her hand out to take the slip.

 

“Why did you take the delivery in the first place if you knew you were busy with another delivery? I’m dying in paperwork here Lu.” Lexa stands up and moves to grab her stuff and gear up.

 

“They were desperate Lexa. And you need a break and distraction from there hellish things anyway. Go on any longer and I think your glasses might crack just by you staring at them.” Luna smirks.

 

“Say my glasses crack from your sourish mouth and I’ll cut your pay to have them replaced.” Lexa smirks back as she fastens her dented helmet.

 

“Jesus woman. You need to get laid. Like really need too. Pronto.”

 

“No. I don’t need to get laid and I just need to have some peace and quiet to do my bloody work. Who is the delivery for anyway?” Lexa grabs her bag and her keys as she packs her stuff away.

 

“Well, I know it’s a food delivery to the hospital. They person over the phone said that they will give you the full details when you get there. Hey… who knows, you might get free lunch today instead of the health stuff you eat all the time. Live a little.” Luna turns to walk back over to her desk and get her stuff.

 

“It’s called being healthy and not dying of a heart attack from riding.” Lexa sassed.

 

“Sure… sure. Don’t make me ask Anya to repeat the story of how you saw a beautiful blue-eyed woman that had you in the hospital overnight. I love listening to the stories she tells me. They really are a major headliner these days.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Tell Anya her ass is mine tonight.”

 

Luna laughs and waves Lexa off, and Lexa exited the office and made her way to the back alley to grab her bicycle. She needed a holiday bad. Her contacts lens wasn’t ready, her helmet was dented and she didn’t have the time to buy herself a new one. She had been away from work for at least a couple of days to recuperate from her little miserable accident when she locked eyes with the beautiful blonde, and Lexa didn’t have the guts to go back and find her. She didn’t want to put her hopes up for she was afraid that the blonde was already taken, and she didn’t want to embarrass herself further. She could tell the alpha was sweet and kind just by the way she looked at her, and oh god how close were they to kissing when they had shut out the rest of the world. And her towel… gross as it may seem, she still kept it unwashed with her own blood soaked into it, but the smell of the alpha had her craving more and more of her scent.

 

Lexa got on her bicycle and switched on her GPS, heading out to the busy car filled streets of New York and followed the address on it. Lexa was weaving through and flow, enjoying the songs currently blasting into her ears as she thought about the blue eye girl. She felt the rush of heat spread through her body, and Lexa ended up singing out loud from being so grossly attached to the woman in her head. Would she ever see her again? Would she be able to be a little more open with that woman and perhaps a little nicer? She didn’t know for sure. It’s only been a week anyway. But Lexa wondered if she could wait that long to see her. Again, lost in her own thoughts, Lexa wasn’t paying attention to what’s in front of her, close to her destination which was only a few meters away, and Lexa didn’t notice the door to the food truck swinging wide open.

 

“Oh shit. Not again… ffffffFFFFFUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!”

 

Bang!

* * *

 

 “Clarke! I’m doing you a favor. You said you never wanted to see Harper again, so we took the liberty to calling a courier service to serve your needs. Besides, it’s a cheap service… well okay maybe not that cheap cheap like Martha Stewart broke cheap. But still, it works out nicely and Papa and Mama G will get their food on time.” Octavia reasons with her own boss, and Clarke sighs.

 

“Alright. Alright. Look… I’m just being crazy here okay. And I still haven’t forgiven you yet Raven. You… spiked my drink.” Clarke huffs, flipping her Philly Cheesesteaks one by one on the grill.

 

“Bitch, you stayed up for freaking two days obsessing over that girl. And if she saw you looking like a corpse, she’d be the one running for the hills and then she’ll literally smack her head again into the lamppost, maybe breaking the fucking thing and really entering the damn grave.”

 

Clarke groaned again. She knew her friends were right. She never knew if she was going to see the brunette again, perhaps at least if she did, she should at least look presentable and not on the edge of death. Clarke couldn't help it. But her friends were always there to remind her to take care of herself first, if not Abby herself would come over and whip her one for not taking care of her health. But every night, her dreams had been plagued by Lexa, and she had the bests of sleeps in a long time, wishing that maybe the brunette could sleep in the same bed with her and cuddle her. No, she wanted to cuddle Lexa, seeing her as the cute omega she was. Clarke boxed the food up for her mother’s delivery, and she was thankful at least she wouldn’t have to see Harper anymore, making a mental note to treat her friends to beers that night for helping her be rid of Harper.

 

Shoving everything into a paper bag, Clarke decides she was going to wait outside for the delivery man to pick up her stuff, at Raven’s and Octavia’s insistence, and she pushed the back of the food truck open, letting it swing wide. Stretching her sore muscles from cooking, she steps down onto the ground when the sound of a woman’s voice filled the air.

 

“ffffffFFFFFUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!”

 

Bang!

 

Clarke instantly realizes that she hadn’t closed the door to the food truck, and some miserable bastard had just run into it. Oh god! Clarke panicked at the situation and she immediately closes the door, and to her horror and surprise, Lexa was on the ground again, but this time without the broken nose and her bicycle wheels were still spinning, her dented helmet having protected her head, and she was completely still. Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and she immediately went crazy. She killed her. Holy shit did she kill the woman with a door and not to mention almost had her killed with the lamppost. Clarke scrambles over to the lifeless woman on the ground, Clarke gets down on her knees besides Lexa’s head and cups her face, shaking it and hoping the woman was still alive.

 

Raven and Octavia immediately exists the food truck briefly, and they hide back inside after seeing Lexa on the ground, sighting how this woman was going to be dead at the hands of Clarke’s nonsense, and they groaned at how careless their friend could be. Clarke on the other hand wanted to skin herself alive, and thank god green eyes shoot open, allowing a groan to escape her lips that Clarke thought was so kissable. Okay… not the time for that Clarke.

 

“Lexa… Are you okay?”

 

“Why do you want to kill me so badly? Why… is my life… like this? Do you really hate me that much?” Lexa groans as she sits up, taking her helmet off, and Clarke helps the poor woman up.

 

“I am so… so sorry Lexa. I swear it was a fucking accident. And we seriously need to stop meeting like this. Oh my god… your knee! It’s bleeding!” Clarke exclaims, looking at the wound.

 

“Of course, it’s bleeding you moron! It’s not like I have a fucking juice pack that I purposefully smacked open on my knee!” Lexa seethes, making Clarke roll her eyes.

 

“I just said I was sorry.” Clarke sighs and murmurs.

 

“Really? I almost died for a second time smashing into things. Jesus…” Lexa throws her hands up in the air and looks at Clarke incredulously.

 

Clarke walks into the truck, annoyed, Raven and Octavia clamping their mouths shut, not wanting to burst the bubble and laugh their miserable asses off for they had something to do with the situation at hand and Clarke all but eyes them subtly. Making her way back out to Lexa, the brunette was actually poking the wound, clearly fascinated by it and Clarke found it adorably cute. Her glasses that made her eyes stand out, her braided hair, and got her tank top was making her breasts look stunning.

 

“Ehem… so, why are we always meeting with someone getting hurt? Meaning you?” Clarke asks as she bends down to the ground and begins patching the wound by dabbing alcohol.

 

“Ow ow! Hey easy with the knee!”

 

“Stop being such a baby and it will hurt less!” Clarke bites back, and Lexa all but huffs and folds her arms.

 

“I can still see you and pouting like a kid ain’t going to help.” Clarke reiterates her words, and Lexa all but rolled her eyes. This woman before her was going to be the death of her. “So what brings you down this road again Lexa?” Clarke tries to strike a decent conversation while she patches Lexa up.

 

“I got a delivery order at 12 sharp from here to the hospital. And you must be the one who called me then to come pick up and make the delivery?”

 

“I hate to burst your bubbles but that was Octavia who called. My mom, she works at the hospital in which I cook food for her every day, and she used to get her assistant to come over. Which I don’t enjoy having her company so yeah. That's why the required… wait what? You’re a bicycle courier?” Clarke stopped her rambling and looked up at Lexa.

 

“Uhhhhh yeah?” Lexa shrugs her shoulders before smiling.

 

Clarke loved that smile.

 

“Well, your all done. If my mom was here, she'd go crazy about you getting into frequent accidents. But all in all, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know.” Clarke scratches her head and looks at the ground, when the unexpected happens.

 

Lexa leans forward and places a kiss on Clarke's cheek, Clarke sure as hell knew her face turned red and the color must've travelled around her body. Clarke wanted to collapse to the ground badly, her knees having gone weak, and if she looked up at Lexa right now, she would probably have Raven dig her a deeper grave.

 

“Apology accepted. However, I must be on my way with your delivery or I won't be getting paid because of bad service.” Lexa muses and Clarke sudden clicks something in her brain at the food and runs back into the truck, appearing 5 seconds later and passing the stuff over to Lexa.

 

“Okay, so just pass the food to a woman named Harper on the third floor of the building and just leave it with her. My mom could be busy at times, so she would most probably get the food from her assistant later. Thank you… uh for your service.” Clarke smiles and Lexa perks up and eyebrow at her.

 

“Well you guys called me so it's my job.” Lexa smirks, and Clarke just stands there stupidly.

 

Raven and Octavia were watching from closed doors, not entirely closed but enough to take a peak, and both of then groaned at how pathetic Clarke was for being so godly awkward. Raven wanted to smack Clarke in the head and Octavia wanted to douse her in water. Clarke… Clarke. What an idiot.

 

“Hey um… do you maybe… could um… do deliveries everyday?” Raven and Octavia scowled from within the truck.

 

“Yeah sure. Just don't open the door on me and we can come to an agreement.” Lexa smiles and blushes at the same time, yet trying to maintain a straight face.

 

“That I can do. Oh I almost forgot.” Clarke hands over a wrapped-up burrito, the thickest one she has and Lexa accepts it with curiosity. “It's one of our specials. A burrito. I mean for the crap I pulled it’s the least I can do for now.”

 

“For now? So I'm getting the gist that you actually do want to see me again?” Lexa smirks so wide, any wider and Clarke would definitely take a rock and bash her own head until she's as good as dead.

 

“Well… I… you of… course… see… um you again!” Clarke stuttered her words, and Lexa giggles before placing another kiss on Clarke's cheeks.

 

“I look forward to seeing you again, Clarke. Maybe this time not me being on the ground. And thanks for lunch. See you soon.” Lexa smiles before getting on her bicycle and waves at Clarke.

 

Clarke stood there awestruck, and her mouth hangs open slightly as she limply raises her hand and waves at Lexa, before the omega heads down the street smiling. She was going to see her again. She was going to see her again! Clarke squeals and twirls around happily, unbeknownst to her, her two friends were high fiving each other. Clarke was excited. Really excited. And when an idea popped into her head, Clarke knew it would get her in the brunette's good graces and soft spot if she did do it. Smiling like an idiot, Clarke returns to the truck and gets back to work.

 

She had a damn good idea, and Lexa will love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So yes Lexa needs to stop day dreaming and stop smashing into things I know. But I really enjoy Clarke taking care of her even if she's a staggering puddle of mess. Their friends are always messing around but for once they are messing it up in the good way. :) So a little sneak peak on the next chapter.... Clarke buys Lexa a gift, Raven and the gang make an appearance as a whole to Clexa but pretend to not know anything and a whole lot of fun ;) See you guys soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are the best.

Lexa stares at the burrito before her, her fingers drumming on her desk as everyone had left for home was cold by now, but Lexa had been so busy making deliveries she had forgotten about the burrito that Clarke had given her that afternoon. She thought it really was a sweet gesture from Clarke, and the itchiness in her ass made her want to return to the food truck to strike up a conversation with her. Lexa never met an alpha like her before. She didn’t pass off as a dick, who controls and wants to dominate her in every way possible. But Lexa found Clarke, soft, caring, and most of all respectful. She could sense that somehow in Clarke, and she was oddly attracted to her. Lexa was never the type to ogle over someone and never have but Clarke, Clarke made her feel things she hasn't felt in a really long time. Not that she was ever mated but the need to mate increased with every waking moment of her life just at the thought of Clarke claiming her as her mate. That however scared Lexa. She never felt as such before and she wanted to know why. But those were questions for another day. Lexa heard the growling rumble in her stomach and she sighed, picking up the burrito before walking over to the pantry and sticking the burrito into the microwave.

 

She was hungry. She didn't dare eat in front of Luna, sighting how the woman would make fun of her to no end for splurging on what she called unhealthy food, and now that she was alone in the office by herself, she was more than happy to have the big and thick burrito all to herself without the trouble of having Luna disturb her peace. Once the burrito was heated, Lexa takes it out and walks back over to her desk, opening up the aluminum wrapper and the smell filled her nose, making her roll her eyes back up into her sockets and inhale the delicious meal. God… Clarke really knows how to cook. Lexa then proceeds to take a bite, and the long seductive moan that leaves her body made her wet with arousal. Not only did it smell good, it tasted good as well. She was done for.

 

“Glad to see you enjoying your dinner Lexa. Is there nice sticky cum in there too from the cook?” Luna walks into the office, and Lexa nearly chokes on her food.

 

“Fuck you! What are you doing here anyway? Its late and lines are closed except mine. What's up?”

 

“Oh relax boss. I heard you moaning like a dried prawn who needs to be fucked badly when I stepped in. Left my present for my darling mate here in my drawer. Taking her out for some fun and I bought tickets to watch a play on Broadway. When are you going to stop working yourself to death and start living?” Luna smiles and pops open her drawer.

 

“I know… I know…” Lexa rolls her eyes.

 

“Come on Lexa! Jesus your older than me by a year. You ain’t getting any younger. About time you found someone to settle down with.” Luna throws her hands up in the air, frustrated that Lexa was taking such an ungodly slow time to get it on with Clarke without her knowledge.

 

“Okay… this right here,” Lexa twirls her fingers in the direction of Luna before speaking again, “Is freaking me out. Since when were you so invested in my love life?” Lexa perks up an eyebrow.

 

“I’ve been the second last to leave unless we work until midnight, but still, you are always the last to leave and even Anya, who screws around more gets to go home earlier and she takes every chance she gets to have fun. When was the last time you had some fun Lexa?”

 

Luna was right. Lexa admitted to herself that she hadn’t been out with the group of them in a long time. She missed them honestly. But she didn’t like being around other Betas or Alphas who only wanted her as their piece of meat. Luna was a kind Alpha, but she had her own mate to protect. Then there was Anya, who was also an Omega like her, but she enjoyed the fun times and attention, which was on the opposite end of Lexa’s personality. Lexa wanted a soft and caring Alpha, one who didn’t pressure her into making life’s decisions for her, one that would understand and love her for the choices in her life. Her previous alpha was as such. Caring, loving, understanding. But all that changed when she wanted more. She wanted Lexa to stay home, to stop running her company and be a stay home wife like she should be if they ever were to be married. To be the one to provide in home matters than work outside. They ended It before it even began.

 

She knew there were others out there who were different, yet she never had the courage to try again, in fear being asked the same thing. Yet, when she met Clarke, the woman was so kind, so easy and nice, Lexa felt the warmth that radiated from the younger Alpha. She knew that woman was young by her looks and her stuttering shy demeanor. Lexa liked that about her. She seemed like a simple person and Lexa wouldn't mind going out if her.

 

“Uh Lexa? I'm heading out. Not interrupting your thoughts on screwing someone's brains out am i?” Luna smirks and Lexa throws her used napkin at Luna.

 

“Get out of here you ass!” Lexa throws a pen at her and Luna walks away laughing and sliding out the door.

 

Lexa smiled again at the thought of Clarke. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to see her again. Lexa goes back to eating the burrito, happy that she could finally eat in peace. The excitement growing in her belly made her chow down on her burrito, slowly, trying her best to savor every last bit of it before it finishes. Clarke was a great cook, and she didn’t mind eating from her food truck every day.

 

She was lucky, and she was falling hard for Clarke.

* * *

 

 “Clarke! Why are we standing outside Dicks Sporting Goods? Since when do you ever exercise?” Raven asks, clearly amused by her friends never ending crush and ‘I need to get to know her by buying her a gift’ ruse.

 

“Well, first of all, if I want to get into Lexa's good graces and not have her kill me for causing her to almost die, twice, I need to at least repay back by getting her a new helmet. If that's what you're wondering.” Clarke sighs before going into the store, Raven following from behind while Octavia waits outside to wait for Luna who was on her way.

 

“More like trying to woo her sorry ass to go out on a date with you.” Raven snickers and high fives Octavia.

 

The store was closing soon, and so, Clarke makes haste towards the helmet section, and she immediately drops her jaw at how many there were on display. It ranged from different brands, different styles, colors and prices, and Clarke was at a loss of thoughts. How was she going to find the perfect one for her? Raven too was scratching her head, clearly lost at what to offer for Clarke since she was a sports freak or maniac to know what was the best. Clarke scrolled through the sections, trying to find the one that looks somewhat decent when Luna and Octavia shows up at the aisle.

 

“Alright! What's the hold up?” Octavia asks as they stare at the wall covered in helmets.

 

“I don't know which one to take. Or perhaps even think to get for her.” Clarke rubs her jaw, seeming lost and undecided.

 

Luna however, had her eyes drawn to one of the black helmets which was close to her on the rack, she picks it up and inspects it, drawing the attention of Octavia and Raven at the same time. It had simple streaks across the top, firm to her hand and would definitely protect her head in the case of being hit by a car or for Lexa’s case, smashing into a lamppost, but it would fit. Luna knew as well that the helmet war preferably Lexa’s type since she pried Anya for information about their broody boss when she first went out with them.

 

“This one would work. Simple, hard as a rock and would cover her head perfectly.” Luna suggests, and Clarke walks over, eyeing Luna.

 

“How do you know she will like it?” Clarke perks up an eyebrow at Luna, who only goes wife in horror. Her secret was busted.

 

“I may or may not work for thee Lexa Woods, your crush who is the boss of her own bicycle courier company and and we may or may not have made Octavia call for her service today in which I got her to go on my behalf to bring the two of you together. And Raven is sleeping with her baby sister and definitely all of us had a part to play in this!” Luna comes clean, making Raven and Octavia groan that their secret had been spilled.

 

“Hey! Her sister is fucking awesome. Not just in bed of course.” Clarke drops her jaw in shock and rolls her eyes before looking at her friends.

 

“I would like to say thank you since you people didn't mess up for once but still, you guys did me a favor by getting us together again, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you guys off the hook from hiding the information from me and letting me go bonkers all week trying to find her.” Clarke tries to give the best glare she could, and they groaned and whined.

 

“Just get her that helmet. The one she has is pathetically Dented.” Luna huffs before wrapping an arm around Octavia.

 

“Fine. Wait… does she know about you guys doing this to her? As in setting her up.”

 

“Nope!” All three said in unison.

 

“Fine. For your sake, I won't tell her what you guys have been up to behind our backs, but thanks anyway guys. Really appreciate it.” Clarke hugs all of them in one big group hug before the speakers blared, signaling for them to make their way to the cashier to purchase their item.

 

Clarke had an idea in mind. She was going to be the bold person she is and ask Lexa out on a date. Their attraction towards each other was clearly growing stronger. And she wanted to be happy. Perhaps one day if the two of them worked it out, she can proudly show off to the world that she had a beautiful mate by her side. To let them know that she wasn't the popular Alpha in magazines that everyone was willing to die for to get in her pants. If Lexa was the kind woman she is, then she would fight for them to be together.

 

And she was excited to see Lexa again tomorrow.

* * *

 

 The sun was blaring down hot today. Lexa felt the sweat dribble down her back and chest, her black tank top sticking to her body, showing off her sweaty abs that were concealed under the fabric, her breasts firm and holding from the tight sports bra and her sports shorts clung to her thighs. The summer was mostly hot and it was pretty unusual for the weather to be this way, seeing that New York was mostly cooler than this. But Lexa didn't mind it. She had just finished making three deliveries under the time frame of 30 minutes, a new record speed for herself and the company, and she was being completely smug about it, Luna have called her up on the phone, groaning and whining like a small pup who lost his teddy bear. Shortly after, Luna congratulated her and they laughed it off before Lexa hung up and went on her way. She wondered what Clarke would think of her, looking all sexy and sweaty, if the Alpha found her disgusting or the other way around.

 

Lexa could do the other way around. Okay… Lexa stop. You're going overboard with your ideas and your fantasies. Take a chill pill and focus on the road ahead. Her earpiece was pumping out song after song as she swerved through traffic, not caring about the ongoing horns that blared at her for cutting in between. Lexa started this job in the first place, because to the thrill and the excitement of gambling her own life. For all she knew, she could be hit or like the incident that happened with the manhole, on how she fell into one and broke her arm, becoming the joke of the town at her work place and with her annoying sister, whose colleague had to get her out and the embarrassment was clearly a sting to her heart. Even with Anya barking at the rest like a guard dog to her older sister, for them to show her some respect, it was still pretty much embarrassing.

 

Cutting through traffic again, Lexa had 15 minutes to spare before she had to leave to take off towards the hospital, and she purposefully came early to have a longer chat time with Clarke, wanting to know more about the alpha who’s cooking was deliciously good and she wouldn’t mind indulging in her tasty food on a daily basis. Cycling up towards the food truck and parking her bicycle at the side, Lexa looks at the front of the truck, the line seemingly long and it was lunch time as well, so it wasn’t a surprise for her. Taking her helmet off, Lexa decides to walk to the front, only to stop in her tracks when she sees Clarke arguing with another woman. Lexa watched on, taking in the other woman’s form, and she recognized her instantly. Harper from the hospital. She remembered that one by hard for when she did the delivery the day before, she was shooting daggers at her, wanting to burn her alive if she could for her job of getting food from Clarke had been stopped. Lexa wondered if Clarke had a romantic history with her and Lexa instantly grew jealous.

 

Although Lexa didn’t have a right to be, but because she wanted to get to know Clarke, she couldn’t help but feel that someone was invading her game zone. That’s when Lexa heard the conversation.

 

“Harper for the last time… I already told my mum I got a courier service and that’s the end of it. You are a nurse and a nurse should be at the hospital helping people instead of fussing over me like a pup. Now get back to my mom because I don’t need her throwing a shitstorm at me for so called asking you to come over.” Clarke huffs out in frustration.

 

“Why do you keep rejecting me?”

 

“First of all, I have no interest in dating anyone, secondly, even if I did, it would never be you. Now excuse me, I have work to do.” Clarke turns around and walks away back into her truck, not noticing Lexa standing there looking at Harper with fire consuming the other omegas body, hoping that she could really set the woman on fire for real.

 

Harper scowls and turns to leave, Lexa smirking like a bitch, happy that Clarke didn’t give in to a pouty little pup who didn’t get its way. Soon enough, Clarke would be out again, knowing her delivery was almost ready judging by the time on her watch. Lexa prodded her way over to the chair that was empty, grabbing it and sitting down, fumbling around and trying to get comfortable yet look sexy at the same time. If Anya was here, she’d laugh at her for being so whipped. Lexa finally decided to just sit with her legs overlapping before whipping out her phone and playing a game or two. Not that she ever had the time to do so. Just as she started, Lexa picks up her sister’s scent, and no doubt it was Anya, and she peaks over her phone to the corner of the truck on the other side away from the public eye. She is so busted.

 

“Anya Jasmine Woods!” Lexa hollers with her arms crossed, Anya immediately pried herself away from Raven, both woman looking flustered as hell.

 

“Lexa? Sis… I…” Anya stumbled upon her words, seeing her grumpy sister eyeing her with a look from the dead, and Raven swore she wanted to take a picture of her and place it in a museum for money.

 

“Don’t sis me. You have been hanging out with Raven this entire time? And you lie to me that your sleeping with another Alpha named Roan at work? Why did you lie? How long has this been going on for?” Anya was at a loss for words.

 

“Lexa… I didn’t mean to jump your sister…”

 

“Shut it Raven. I’ll deal with you in a bit. Did Luna hook the two of you up?” Lexa looks back at Anya.

 

You see, they knew each other’s circle of friends. Lexa knew Luna who was friends with an Alpha like Raven Reyes, and they met a couple of times in the past at the bar for some fun. Anya never hanged with her friends as she was putting up the story that she was sleeping with Roan Queen, her colleague at work whose wet dog smell reeks her entire apartment whenever Anya came home. It was only recently that the scent had changed to a milder one, and now Lexa knew the reason why. She assumed her baby sister was cheating on the two of them, and now she caught her red handed for she never thought her sister to play around with people’s feelings. Lexa on the other hand, knew that Raven worked for someone in a food truck, her boss was busy at the time with her partner and never hung out with them.

 

Lexa knew Luna was already mated to an Omega called Octavia, and she too worked with Raven as what Luna had told her, just that she never knew who they worked for. She never met their boss. And now, all the dots connected like an electric current.

 

“Lexa! It’s not what you think. Roan and I broke up because I met Raven. He was cool with it and trust me, Raven and I love each other.”

 

Just as Lexa was about to argue, Clarke and Octavia exit the food truck, and Luna pokes her head out, seeing Lexa, before hiding back inside.

 

“Alright. Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on around here before I start cutting heads off. How is it the two of you never told me about your relationship, not that I’m complaining about the age thing or you Raven not being a perfect fit for my sister, your responsible I know. But what the hell? Why is this such a big secret? How come nobody bothered to tell me about this?”

 

Clarke was clearly caught in the whirlwind of things, her eyes wide in shock for Lexa knew who Raven and Octavia was. She didn’t think they were all connected as friends somehow.

 

“Okay okay. Chill. Luna of course is mated to Octavia, Raven and I met in a bar when I broke up with Roan because I’m way too gay for men, and Raven and I slept together… but but but, we haven’t mated okay? See no bite marks. I didn’t know you used to hang out with Raven and Octavia because half the time I was with Roan anyway. I only knew Luna when I stop by at your work place and we three used to hang out anyway. And yes, she got us both together and I'm happy she did sis.” Anya explains her side when Raven jumps in to continue.

 

“And before you kill me, I was going to tell you when Luna had managed to drag your sorry ass out of work for some drinks this weekend and Luna is hiding inside the food truck so kill her because it’s her idea to go partying and she came here to specifically get you to come join us again after god knows how long. And Clarke is innocent in this I swear! She was fucking around with her ex-girlfriend and she never joined us so don’t kill her. Oh, and O just kept her mouth shut to avoid getting in trouble.” Raven explains.

 

“LUNAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!” Lexa hollers, not bothering to turn back around. She didn’t care about whether was and alpha or an omega. Lexa could take down anyone with her fearsome rage and anger when it came to it.

 

She had made alphas squirm in their seats at work before and she wouldn’t hesitate to rip Luna one if it came to it.

 

Luna sheepishly exits the food truck and scratches her head, knowing better than to argue with Lexa. “Yes boss?”

 

“Don’t yes boss me.” Lexa glared. If her baby sister was involved, she had a right to be protective.

 

“Jesus Lexa. You work too much okay? We only wanted you to come back and have some fun with us. Plus, your single and ready to mingle so we thought partying was the best thing needed. And you sleep on your desk most days anyway and take a shower at work, and don’t go blaming me I hooked up Raven and Anya because I thought they were cute together. Please don’t give me that mom look. It’s scary.” Luna pouts, and Lexa all but wanted to rip her own hair out.

 

Eventually, she sighed. “Jesus Christ. Is there anyone else here who hasn’t told me about your secret relationships? Because I seriously don’t want to deal with you people crying at my doorstep and having you asshats arguing and taking sides when shit hits the fan.” Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. She really didn’t like friend’s drama since the last time they had a huge argument over it. And now that all of them were here together as a whole, she understood the relationships and how all of them had come together. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Not like how she had been.

 

“Relax Lexa. It won’t be a problem. I promise I’ll treat your baby sister right and I’ll protect her. And history won't repeat itself between you, me and Luna. Promise. So, we going partying?” Raven smirks, smiling like a fool.

 

“Fine.” Lexa finally agrees with a huff.

 

“Okay… i think everyone should get back to work yeah?” Clarke finally speaks up, and all of them separate, Luna taking off on her bicycle after giving Octavia a goodbye kiss, Anya kisses Raven quickly before waving goodbye at her sister, and getting into her police car, Raven and Octavia running back into the food truck, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

 

“So um… why the sudden outrage? At least we did promise to meet for once without either of us on the ground.” Clarke smirks.

 

“Please don’t start Clarke. I’ve already got a lot of things on hand and I don’t need extra from you.” Lexa sighs and walks back to her bicycle.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. But… what exactly happened between you guys that you have issues with Raven and Anya being together? I mean besides the fact that she’s your sister? What was wrong with everyone earlier? Like how come you knew Raven and all that kind of stuff? Perhaps I could help.”

 

“It’s a long story Clarke… one in which I will tell you one day, just not today. Let’s just say, most of us got into a fight, but we did resolve it, just that I was the one who drifted away into work. Luna of course, now you know, works for me, and I know Raven and Octavia since a few years back when all of us went to a party at Luna’s insistence. Being the oldest in the group of us, of course I looked out for them and so forth. It’s been a long time since we went out together, and after Luna just told me she hooked my sister up with Raven, I felt a little guilty about not knowing my sister’s whereabouts even though she’s a grown woman. Raven is a good person, but I don’t want Anya being a bad person and just make use of Raven because were friends and because I didn’t know Anya broke up with Roan because she didn’t like men. Raven was never a bad person to begin with but like I said Clarke, it’s a long story. For another day.”

 

Clarke takes the initiative and takes Lexa’s hands in hers, rubbing them soothingly and kissing her palms with tender loving care. “Hey… it’s okay. I would like to know someday when your ready. But, now that I know all of us are friends, I wanted to invite you myself and perhaps you could join us for some fun out in town? You don’t have to but I do appreciate if you came.” Clarke smiles.

 

Lexa chuckles lightly and shakes her head. “Well, there’s no turning back now. Yeah, I guess we could hang out as a group. But first I need to get going on the delivery.” Lexa gives Clarke a lopsided smile and Clarke chuckles before handing her the bag.

 

“I have something for you actually…” Clarke blushes before grabbing the box beside her and handing it to Lexa.

 

Lexa looks at the box curiously, and decides to open it there and then. Clarke smiled happily when Lexa gasped as she pried open the lid of the box, and she looks up at Clarke, her green orbs full of affection and happiness. Clarke had bought her a brand-new helmet, one she had been itching to buy but never got the time to do so, and she was elated that it was gifted to her by the one woman she wanted to get to know. The one where she locked eyes and sparks flew in the air between them.

 

“Oh Clarke… how can I ever thank you?”

 

“No need to. I already have you as my courier service. And as an apology for making you crash land onto the ground twice. I hope you like it.” Clarke digs her foot into the ground, shyly avoiding Lexa’s eyes

 

Lexa did the unthinkable however, cupping Clarke’s face and bringing her head up to her level, before leaning in, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s beautiful lips, and sparks of electricity coursed through them like fire in the sky. Clarke was stunned at first, but quickly recovered and leaned into the kiss. Clarke and Lexa never felt like this before, their connection to each other son strong, so powerful, it would take a miracle to ever distinguish it. Separating for air, Lexa looks at Clarke in the eye, and both woman was lost in their own world, not caring about the stares from passerby’s, and they smiled.

 

“I love it Clarke. Thank you.”

 

“Your more than welcome. And thank you for delivering… the food.” Clarke stumbled her words again, pushing Lexa’s hair behind her ears before smiling.

 

“Maybe, on Friday night, we can do this again?” Lexa whispers, their lips barely grazing each other.

 

“I would most certainly want that again.” Clarke leans into kiss her again, both woman smiling into the kiss.

 

As if some mythical force had tempered with their hearts, the intensity and the connection that flows through them settles in the pit of their bellies, hunger and lust slowly started to build up in them. They itched to somewhat to take each other there and then, to lay claim to each other, but they held back despite the thickness of the air surrounding them.

 

True mates they were, and they were in for one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) So I dished it out there for future chapters sake about to keep your minds thinking about what actually happened between Raven, Lexa and Luna that drove Lexa into work more than seeing her friends. Lexa's got secrets, but that can wait ;) a little sneak peek into next chapter.... the whole group goes out for fun, there will be food and alcohol and everyone's favourite.... shitloads of sex. Or maybe not ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the club, stays at the club.

Clarke groaned as she stared at her wardrobe, uncertain about what she was going to wear that night. After their friends had come out telling the world that they knew each other, it was going to be one hell of a night. Raven and Octavia were busy getting dressed in the opposite room, and Clarke, she couldn't decide on what to wear. Lexa was going to be there at the club tonight, and she wanted to look pleasing. Yet her dresses or shirts and pants weren't clicking in her head. She wanted to look something that says “I'm not a whore yet neither am I a virgin” yet she can't even figure out what to wear. If Raven came in right now, she would probably call her a useless bisexual. If Lexa was in the same predicament as her right now, most probably Luna and Anya would call her a useless Lesbian. She highly doubted it. Lexa was way too organised and cool to not be panicking over simple things like picking out something to wear. Clarke with a renewed determination, got to work searching through her closet. The red dress seems fine, but too sleazy. The green top and pants, makes her dick stand out too much. A shirt and skirt made her look like a businesswoman out for a good time which she is but not in the terms of keeping her subtle and away from the public eye.

 

Clarke basically trashed her entire closet, mixing and matching yet her determination died down instantly as she didn't have anything perfect to wear to work Lexa up. What if Lexa didn't like the way she dressed? What if her hair wasn't perfect enough? What if her dick scared Lexa away when she wore such tight pants? Holy mother of god why am I thinking so much? Clarke paced her room, on the verge of crying, and she definitely wanted to throw herself out the window. Yeah… maybe that was a good idea. Or maybe she should call her dad? No, his fashion sense sucks. Ooh maybe her mother? Nope, her mom would start a whole fuss about having sex and doing stupid things while their drunk. God save my soul. Why is it so hard? Just as she continued pacing, Raven and Octavia busted the door open, being overly dramatic before looking at the pile of mess around.

 

“Jesus Clarke! You let a tornado go by in here or did you get a dog that thrashed your room? Oh wait… I forgot, you already are a dog.” Raven picks up the black bra on the bed and throws it to the side.

 

“Fuck you! You're one too. Don't say I'm the only one here.”

 

“Hey ho okay okay! Sheeeesh. What's up with you anyway? Why aren't you ready to go?” Octavia and Raven plops their butts down on the bed and looks around before looking at Clarke.

 

“I don't know what to wear guys! I need to dress appropriately and not be a typical alpha who just wants to fuck her and leave her the next day kinda look. I can't think of anything here that I could use. Fuck!” Clarke throws her hands up in the air.

 

“Yet in that brain of yours, you do want to spend the night with her. So, pick something with a little show of the boobs and some pants that hides that dick of yours from sight in the meantime. Let Lexa jiggle your balls later in bed.” Octavia doubles back laughing and Raven smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Great! Thanks for the fucking help asshole. So much for being a lovely friend.” Clarke throws her boxers at Raven’s face.

 

“Ewwww gross. Did you cum in this shit or no? And stinks too.” Raven throws it into the hamper across from them before looking at Clarke who was staring into her closet space.

 

Raven looks at Octavia, who swings her head back to Raven, and the both sigh at the same time before getting up to join Clarke before rummaging through her closet for something decent for Clarke. Octavia smiles at Raven devilishly, her head turning to Clarke as well before walking out of the closet and placing the top she found on the bed. Raven manages to scavenge through for the bottom half of Clarke’s goodies, until she found what she was looking for and smiled arrogantly. Clarke turned to look at her friends and immediately groaned at what her friends had picked out for her. It was a white blouse which had a clit going down the middle that when worn, her breasts could be seen definitely and the black shorts that Raven had picked out for her was one that if she bent down, her thighs and a bit of her undies could be seen. Lexa was sure to knock herself out no doubt if she saw her in an outfit like this. Her bulge would obvious too if it came to that.

 

“Well? Like what you see Clarke? I’m sure Lexa would be crawling up to you in no time. Oh and don’t forget to zip your pants up. Don’t want history to repeat itself.” Raven snickers and winks before Octavia and her laughed before leaving the room for Clarke to get dressed.

 

Shit was so going down tonight. Literally.

* * *

 

 Lexa tried to run out of her apartment countless times but to no avail. Luna and Anya had her pinned to the ground and that if she tried to run again, they were going to tie her to the bed and strip her naked, and leave her there until Clarke comes over and unties her. Lexa thought it would be a good idea at first, but turned away the offer in her head that it was going to be pretty much a bad start to a romantic relationship that hasn’t even begun yet. But too bad, in her current situation at the moment, Lexa was gripping hard onto the leg of her coffee table, which was being dragged along with her for her refusal to let go was making so much noise, the neighbor below was using a stick to hit the ceiling. Anya and Luna were groaning as they took one leg each and tried to yank Lexa into the bedroom to get dressed. Lexa was a woman of style, and she had some really sexy dresses, all black however, but she never wears them out more because she spends too much time at work.

 

Lexa finally loses her grip on the table, and Luna and Anya finally drags her down the hallway and into the bedroom, Lexa’s nails were raking on the hardwood floor like scene from a horror movie, the killer taking Lexa to her death. Yeah, she literally felt like it was her death. She didn’t want to wear the dress that Luna and Anya had picked out for her since she couldn’t decide on what to wear. When she chose to wear a pathetic flannel shirt and jeans, the two women went bat shit crazy on her, stating that they weren’t paying for her drinks to look like a useless homeless lesbian. And that’s how Lexa ended up running for her life.

 

“Lexa! So help me if you don’t put on that dress, I’m taking you to the station and putting you in that cell, stating that you have been taking drugs woman!” Anya hollers at Lexa who immediately stops fighting and looks up to glare at her baby sister.

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Lexa looks at Anya in horror.

 

“Oh she isn’t kidding Lexa. It was my idea. Besides, what’s so bad about the backless dress? You bought it for a reason, so why not wear it?” Lexa moves away from them and stands up, Anya blocking her way out of the room, and she was definitely going to have to wear the dress.

 

“I bought it because there was an event mom made me attend and I needed to look presentable. Only problem was, it was too revealing and photographers lined up asking me for my number in order to have me do a nude photoshoot for them. One guy even said my breasts look like fucking apples and they were perfect. Do my breasts look like apples to you? Lexa glares and grabs her tits at the same time.

 

“Calm your tits down woman. Your breasts look perfect for Clarke. So suck it up and get in the dress, look hot, and get down and dirty with the rest of us tonight. We’re all drinking, dirty dancing and also lap dancing. And please don’t start your dares with Raven again? I had to pry that bitch away from the bartender the last time you dared her to have sex with the bartender.” Luna shakes her head.

 

“Not my fault she can’t control her drinks. She still thinks she can out beat the Commander. Nobody beats me. Not even the bloody Russians.” Lexa smirks, walking naked to her dress and pulling it up and zipping the back of her dress up.

 

Luna had no issue with Lexa stripping and walking around naked for they were such close friends, she didn’t have a problem trying to control herself for her heart was only for Octavia. Anya being her sister, would only groan. Lexa seriously had no shame changing in front of her family and friends, well close to her, and they would definitely be annoyed for Lexa's body was made to perfection. Perfect abs, toned muscles, killer jawline, breasts that were perfectly placed. Her legs, were absolutely majestic. Even Anya had a hard time trying to get a perfect tone like her older sister. Luna had a perfectly rounded ass compared to Lexa's, but nonetheless, Lexa was still a beauty. Anya had a killer jawline as well and her dyed blonde hair made her look stunning, only problem was, she had a little bit more fat to her than Lexa who was just pure muscles, and her abs weren't as refined as Lexa, yet still beautiful beyond worlds. Luna was just Luna. End of story.

 

“If I wasn't mated to my lover Lexa, fuck, I would have tried my luck on you. Smoking hot boss with those damn glasses. Clarke is so gonna wet her pants. Like literally. What do you think Anya?” Luna nudges Anya's shoulders.

 

Lexa's curves could be defined, her hair pushed to the side and her red lipstick brought out her skin tone more, her green eyes covered behind the glasses since Lexa hasn't received her order for new contact lenses. Her back tattoo was displayed to the world like how the sun was exposed to the world.

 

“She looks like a whore. No wonder the people at mom’s event wanted you nude. Can see why now.” Anya stated simply.

 

“Fuck you Anya. Showing your nipples through that fucking lace dress of yours ain’t no better. Just because you’re getting some from Raven, doesn’t mean you have to dress like hooker too. At least I still have some decency to myself.” Lexa points out and Anya mumbles incoherent words and shuts her mouth. Luna smirked at their sibling relationship, clearly finding it amusing, before she smacks Anya’s head and asks her to change to something decent before her sister murder’s her alive. That left Luna and Lexa in the room alone together, Luna looking at the older woman with concerned eyes.

 

“You okay Lexa?”

 

“Yeah… why wouldn’t I be?” Lexa turns to look at Luna.

 

“Costia wasn’t the one for you Lexa. She never was a good alpha to you. Clarke is. I know you have your trust issues with people, but Clarke is different. She won’t hurt you or even stand close to you if you tell her not to. She’s good for you.”

 

“I don’t know… I just… I’m just afraid that it will happen again. You and Raven almost got hurt and…” Lexa sighs.

 

“No Lexa. She didn’t even leave a dent on either of us. If Raven hadn’t provoked her, hadn’t started a fight with her, hell, you would be dead. She hit you Lexa. No alpha should lay their hands on a good omega like you because you said no. Her ego and her priorities were misplaced and I really thanked Raven for it. And we would do it over and over again to make sure no one lays a finger on you when you say no. Unless you stumble across your true mate then well, it’s a different story altogether. But Costia will never be good enough for you. And you can live freely now without her in the back of your head. Date Clarke and see where the road goes with the two of you.” Luna looks at Lexa longingly.

 

“What if I screw this up? What if I can’t love someone again?”

 

“Hey come on. You always had it in you Lex. Just need to stop thinking and just do it. You always over think. And my gut is telling me that Clarke is the right one for you. She’s one of a kind Lexa. And I’m pretty sure the kiss the two of you exchanged yesterday wasn’t nothing. Trust yourself.”

 

“Okay… okay.” Lexa sighs before turning to look at herself back in the mirror. She could do this.

 

She was going to do this.

* * *

 

 “I wonder what the hell is taking Anya and the other two idiots to show up.” Raven groans, her legs and mouth itching to start drinking and go dancing with the rest.

 

“Relax bitch. The night is still young. I know your itching to get in Anya’s pants, but chill the fuck down. Clarke is already a stumbling mess of awkwardness and you getting impatient is going to cause her balls to shrink back inside and never come out again.” Octavia smirks, using her phone and wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke.

 

“I really hate you O. I do. Can you like not be so you?”

 

“Well, I scratch your butt you scratch mine. So it’s payback for when you literally spoiled the mood between Luna and I while we were having sex.” Octavia points out with her finger.

 

“Oh for fuck sakes. That wasn’t my fault. It was Raven’s idea to begin with. Besides, Luna didn’t come after me. She went after Raven down the hallway. I was a good dog as what Raven claims me to be.” Clarke glares at Raven at the same time, smacking her head and the two Alpha’s growled at each other.

 

Before things could escalate, Clarke caught sight of the most beautiful omega she ever laid her eyes on. Raven saw the look in Clarke’s eyes and immediately turns to look around, and there Raven saw Clarke’s point of view. Lexa was stunning. She walked down the street with her black heels, a sleeveless black dress which stuck to her curves and her figure, making both Alpha’s gulp down their saliva. She was stunningly breathtakingly gorgeous. Lexa’s glasses made her look like a sassy business woman out to make money from greedy businessmen, and her tattoo on her arm was a perfect match to her outfit. Lexa’s hair was flowing gracefully to one side, and Clarke felt as if she was completely underdressed. Octavia smirked at her two friends, having absolutely no shame whatsoever by staring at a lady, and Raven all but died when she saw Anya dressed in a tight-fitting skirt and a sleeveless blouse.

 

“Control your raging hormones children. We still have yet to get drinks and start partying.” Luna spoke up as she walks over to Octavia, kissing her on the lips before turning over to look at the two other alphas.

 

Lexa blushes at the way Clarke was looking at her, and how her breasts were showing slightly from the white blouse she was using, and Lexa wanted to die right there. The alpha woman was beautiful, and her blue eyes were fixated on her, she never had someone look at her that way before. Not even Costia looked at her that way. The sincerity and the pureness in her eyes made Lexa swoon harder, wishing that the lights were dimmer in order to avoid having her red face and ears be shown to the world. Anya walks forward and joins Raven, both of them immediately going in for a rough kiss, and Lexa stops in front of Clarke, both woman sharing awkward glances and completely lost at what they wanted to say to each other. Luna shakes her head and walks into the club, tugging Octavia along, followed by Raven and Anya who shook their heads as well at the awkward pair.

 

“Hi…” Clarke stutters her word and Lexa blushes.

 

“Hi… so ummm… you look… wow tonight.” Lexa didn’t know why she was so nervous around Clarke all of a sudden, her sass lost to the world.

 

“You look… look ummm… beautiful. Stunning uh… gorgeous? Okay… I think…” Clarke wasn’t able to form coherent words and Lexa surges forward, placing her lips on Clarke.

 

Clarke stops her rambling, taking Lexa’s lips in hers and sighs, enjoying the softness of her lips and the taste of strawberries when Clarke slid her tongue into Lexa’s mouth. Clarke would never get tired of Lexa’s intoxicating scent, the smell of pine trees and daffodils made Clarke imagine Lexa sitting in a field of them, her beautiful smile and beautiful locks of hair swaying in the wind as she read a book. It was purity. Separating from the kiss, Clarke remained stunned, and Lexa smirked, having rendered the Alpha speechless.

 

“You okay Clarke?” Lexa asked with a tint of playfulness.

 

“Uhhh yeah of course. Shall we head in?” Clarke smiles giddily and Lexa chuckles, nodding at Clarke.

 

As they turned to go in, Lexa accidentally knocks into someone in front of her and drops her clutch bag, bending over to retrieve it. Clarke felt herself burst into flames as she saw Lexa’s black panties, and her itchy cock twitched at the sight before her, her thighs and her ass that was perfect to her eye. Clarke wished there was a fire extinguisher right here to douse her down and cool her off from her flustered blush. Lexa stands back up and looks at Clarke innocently, clearly wondering what Clarke was turning red for.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Huh what?”

 

“You coming?” Lexa asks, and Clarke kicked herself to move forward, taking Lexa’s hand and pulling her in to avoid another awkward moment with Lexa.

 

Lexa was certainly going to be the death of her.

* * *

 

 Two hours into their party, and Clarke’s head was starting to go fuzzy. She was seated at the booth with Lexa by her side, Raven and Anya having taken off to the dancefloor and all of them were guessing that they were at least making out instead of dancing, while Luna and Octavia were off playing games with the other patrons in the club at a game of beer pong. Lexa wasn’t one to mingle with the crowd, even though she had already downed 10 shots of Vodka, and she was apparently still going strong, the alcohol not having made a dent in her system from what she could tell. Raven had stopped at 6, clearly not wanting to go over board and forget the night even existed if she wanted to get down and dirty with Anya. So Clarke took the time now to look at Lexa who was twirling her drink around, most probably the Scotch she ordered, Clarke taking that in mind and then stared at her back. Clarke didn’t notice before, but Lexa’s had a massive tattoo on her back, her tattoo connected from her neck which ran down her spine and down just by her hips.

 

Clarke wanted to take out her sketch pad and just draw Lexa naked with her back tattoo shown to her. Lexa realised that Clarke was staring at her, and she shifted her glasses up, looking at Clarke who was unaware that Lexa was looking at her, and Lexa gave an amused grin. Anya and Luna was right, she was literally working the girl up just by exposing her back. Lexa realised that Clarke must be transfixed with her back tattoo, and she would tell her about it one day when the two of them were in a private spot, where they could bond better. The club already had mixed smells and scents, no doubt the cause of sweaty bodies, with plenty of Alphas, Betas and Omegas mixing around the room. That was one thing Clarke and Lexa hated. They didn't like that there were plenty of unmated clubbers in here and jealousy was bound to happen. They weren't together but the thought of each other being with someone else made them cringe.

 

“So, Lexa… how long have you been in the bicycle business?” Clarke asks, taking the time to get to know her.

 

“Oh about 3 years now. After I graduated from college, spent a year at my mother's law firm working under her, but I didn't like it. Even though I studied law and business at the same time, I didn't find it… entertaining. Being in court and all. So, I took whatever cash I had and started small, and Luna was the first to work with me. Anya too started with me and we sorta hit it off doing as many deliveries we could. A year later, I had enough cash to open up a bigger place and hired more people. Anya said she wanted to join the police force. My mom got into an argument with her about it because she didn't want her to risk her life and such. So, I told my mom that we already have by doing the bicycle business. Sometimes we could get in trouble or hurt if someone decides to deliver drugs and such and we don't know about it. One of my staff was arrested once for it and so it was the only thing that spurred Anya on to join the force. And I stayed where I was.”

 

“I mean that's cool. Anya, I can tell looks up to you. She's been over with Raven a few times. Always saw that eagerness in her when she talks to Raven about her job. She’s doing a good thing out there.” Clarke smiles.

 

“Yeah. She is. What about you? What made you own a food truck?”

 

“Hated Med school. My mom wanted me to follow in her footsteps. But of course, I never had the heart for it and I told her I wanted to do art. So, I got my dad to switch courses for me, and I took Art as my major, cooking as a side. First year after graduating, the art business wasn’t doing good, plus Raven and Octavia hated their jobs, Raven was a mechanic. She wanted to work for NASA, but they didn’t reply her emails so I asked her if she wanted to join me. I’m sure you knew about it since you two go back some ways. And O, she was a teacher. She loved her job at first, but wanted something different in life and I asked her onboard. That’s how I came to be today. With them both. Lived, loved, lost and back again.” Clarke shrugs her shoulders before interlocking her hands with Lexa’s.

 

“Care to dance?” Lexa smiles, and Clarke nods her head.

 

Both women made their way into the crowd, lights flashing around and the people around them danced about as Lexa brought Clarke into the middle of the dancefloor. Clarke wasted no time and placed her hands-on Lexa’s hips, turning her to the front before mending their bodies together. Listening to the beat of the music, Clarke sways their hips along, Lexa bringing both her hands up to grip onto Clarke’s neck as Clarke pushed away Lexa’s hair to the side before her lips latched onto Lexa’s neck. Clarke was kissing and nipping at Lexa’s gland, inhaling her intoxicating scent that was only known to her despite the sea of mixed scents from mated and unmated people. Lexa gasps as Clarke ran her hands down Lexa’s belly, the other hand cupping her right breast as they danced and swayed to the music.

 

Lust and sweats mingled together in the sea of people, alcohol doing its part to them as well. Clarke felt as if Lexa was her lifeline. That she couldn’t let go, afraid that if she did, she would never see her again. That she would lose the only thing she ever felt love for would disappear into the chaos of the world, swallowed up and never to be returned to her again. The word love then made Clarke’s heart stop. She barely knew Lexa, but her skin and her heart tingled with protectiveness, with the will to care and love the precious thing in her arms, and Clarke was scared. Scared that this was going too fast. Scared that she would hurt the girl in her arms. Lexa who was in front felt the shift in the alphas scent, and she could somehow feel the beating of Clarke’s heart in her own chest, the fear of losing her. The fear that Lexa had come to know all too well.

 

Clarke was afraid. Afraid of her being an alpha and being controlling and over bearing, fear that she wasn’t going to be good enough for Lexa. Lexa felt strange that she could feel all that. No one unless mated could feel and smell that from their mates. But Lexa, unmated as she was felt that shift. And she circled around in the alphas protective arms, her alpha, the alpha she wanted not because it was in their nature to be together as an alpha and omega, but as people who could fall in love and be with each other. Lexa cupped Clarke’s sweaty face, and she leaned in to join their lips together, shutting everything else out from their own little world. They never stopped swaying to the music as their lips sent fireworks into the sky, lights continued flash around them and the pulled apart, Clarke giving the biggest smile she could possibly give.

 

Clarke then turns Lexa around in a swirl, and they began dancing to the hyped-up music, sharing smiles and giggles before turning it into a full-blown dance of life. They didn’t see their four friends having regrouped at the side, giving high fives to each other and smiled that their two friends were having the time of their lives together. Raven and Luna were proud of their friend for taking a leap of faith, Anya felt a tear slid down her cheek as she watched her sister smile like the stars in the sky, and Octavia, well, she was happy that everyone was having the time of their life.

 

“Alright Ladies and Gentleman. We are going to be hosting Lap- Dance Mania, and the best couple who can give the best show for tonight will receive a year’s supply of free drinks for themselves and their friends. So, pick your best dancers and get in those chairs!” The crowd cheers as the DJ announced the competition, and the four idiots immediately smirked.

 

“Yo! Woods! Griff! Get your asses over here.” Raven hollered from the side of the room.

 

Clarke and Lexa intertwined their fingers together, smiling before walking over to their friends, clearly still in their bubble when Luna rubs her hands together and gets her thoughts running around.

 

“What up?” Clarke asks.

 

Anya moves to stand behind Lexa, and Raven and Luna stands behind Clarke, gripping their shoulders and pushing them out into the open, Octavia had her phone in hand, ready to record the whole show.

 

“And we have our first couple in the ring. Let’s give them a warm welcome!” The DJ hollers and the crowd cheers and claps, making Lexa blush and Clarke to stand there dumbfounded.

 

“Clarke! We can’t do a lap dance! Fuck! This is awkward as fuck.” Lexa runs her fingers through her hair, trying to find a way to make a grand escape but to no avail as the waitresses bring the two of them to a chair.

 

“I’m going to kill Raven for this. And Luna. And sorry, but Anya and Octavia too. Okay… how about you take a seat and I do the dancing?” Clarke offers, not wanting Lexa to be uncomfortable and have everyone watching her dance.

 

“No way. I’m not letting you have all the fun while you dance around me. I’m doing it and you sit there and just pretend to enjoy it.” Lexa replies, pushing Clarke down on the chair.

 

“You have no idea…” Clarke murmurs to herself.

 

She was going to get a lap dance from Lexa and clearly her sealed dick was twitching endlessly to no end. Be damned if she had any shame left after tonight. Once the other chairs were filled with other couples, the music began and Clarke’s eyes went wide as she watched the woman before her began to sway her hips. Clarke wished her eyes could fall out of her sockets right now and look at Lexa with a primal look, but she had to control herself as Lexa’s black panties came into view when she bent down seductively, and Clarke all but gulped hard. Lexa turns to look at Clarke over her shoulders, a playful glint in her eyes, and Clarke felt her mouth go dry. Lexa turns around a kneels down on the ground, getting on all fours before she crawls her way up to Clarke, spreading her legs apart, and Lexa purposefully slides her chest up along Clarke’s throbbing length, making her bulge known to humanity before Lexa straddles Clarke.

 

They were so caught up in the moment, they didn’t realize that two of the couples to the left of them had been eliminated. The crowd continued to cheer for Clarke and Lexa, Lexa seeming to be really doing a really good job at her seductive dance. Lexa leans her body into Clarke, making the alpha gasp, Lexa scent rubbing off on her as she grinded down on Clarke’s bulge, and pulling Clarke’s hands forward, sliding them down from her neck to her breasts and down her stomach before heading to her soaking wet cunt and down her legs. If this was heaven, Clarke would gladly live in it. It wasn’t just Clarke feeling the heat between them, but Lexa being so wet is giving her goosebumps. Leaving only Clarke and Lexa and another couple to their right, Lexa stands up and turns around before grinding hard into Clarke’s stomach, Lexa gripping Clarke’s hair and pushing her head forward until she was smothered in between Lexa’s breasts. Clarke knew her spirit just floated away.

 

“Looks like we have a winner peoples! To the hot couple in the center, the blonde to her brunette, you guys just won yourself a year-round of free drinks for yourselves and your friends who attended tonight. Congratulations ladies!” The crowd goes wild again, and Clarke has yet to stop gaping at Lexa who was panting slightly.

 

Luna stood over at the side wide eyed, Raven had her mouth hanging open, Anya looked horrified as if her sister had turned good girl gone bad, never having seen her sister that way before even during their partying days with just the two of them and Octavia couldn’t stop looking at her phone as the two women leaned down to kiss each other.

 

“Awwww love is in the air folks. That’s pure and true love right there!” The DJ comments, smiling at the two women and the crowd goes wild before moving back to the dancefloor and begin dancing again.

 

Lexa separated from Clarke, her eyes hooded and her breathing rapid, Clarke clearly turned on and if she didn’t get off right now, Clarke was going to pin Lexa down on the ground and fuck her right there and then. Lexa stands up and adjusts herself, taking Clarke’s hand in hers and brings her back to the booth, the lights having switched off and pushes Clarke onto the seat, jumping on top of Clarke like a primal animal on the hunt. No shame be damned Clarke thought. She was too turned on by the omega before her. Lexa shifted back down onto Clarke, nipping away at Clarke’s gland, lapping and sucking over the spot, while Clarke wormed her fingers through Lexa’s panties which were soaked yet she could smell Lexa’s scent so strongly on her.

 

Clarke found it odd that she could almost feel as if her and Lexa were almost one, yet she knew it was another time for her to play discoveries for she felt the zipper of her shorts slid down all so slowly before soft and warm hands began tugging at her already hard length. Clarke was in bliss, Lexa was about to give her a hand job and she thanked the limit of light in the club, making it easy for Lexa to rub her length with her warm hands that stroked her pulsating cock that was burning for release. Clarke let her imagination run wild, moaning at the thought and wonder of how Lexa’s inner walls would feel if she penetrated her, if Lexa was in heat, how her inner walls would drain her dry of her knot when it was lodged deep into her womb. Clarke went as far as being the one to fill Lexa up with her cum, to watch the swell of her abdomen rise and have her bear her pups, making Clarke a proud sire in future. Clarke was way in over her head, but she enjoyed every imagination that came through for her desires to mate the woman above her kick into overdrive. She wasn’t in a rut, and Lexa wasn’t in her heat, mating was off the tables as of now.

 

But she could still enjoy the moment they were in. Lexa on the other hand gasped as she felt the alphas fingers run along her sensitive nub, her clit aching to be touched, her walls begging to have the alpha below her pump her full and hard, and Lexa would die happily if it was her last. Lexa continued her ministrations, going faster and faster, Clarke’s hips bucking up with every thrust as she brought Clarke closer and closer to a raging orgasm, and Clarke took the opportunity to enter Lexa with three fingers, curling her fingers around Lexa’s tightening inner walls, a thumb circling her clit around. Their moans and gasps were drowned out by the loud music in the club, and when their orgasms hit at the same time, their screams were muffled out, their bodies shuddering in cataclysmic bliss, their cums mixing together as it dripped down onto the seat.

 

“Fuck!” Clarke breathed out, Lexa bringing her hand up to lick of Clarke’s sweet and delicious cum before grabbing the napkin on the table and cleaning them both up, and both woman regained their composure.

 

“That… felt so good… I’ve never been this sedated in a fucking long time.” Clarke breathed out, her head leaning onto Lexa’s shoulders, the omega placing her hand on Clarke’s head and rubbed it soothingly.

 

“I admit… it felt so fucking good. Shit… you really know how to make a woman cum don’t you?” Lexa relaxes into Clarke.

 

“I didn’t know I need not work so hard to make you cum that way. Hungry?” Clarke moves to sit up and look at Lexa.

 

“Yes. Have a good place in mind?” Lexa perks up an eyebrow at Clarke with mischief in her eyes.

 

“I usually wait until after a date gone well before I try to earn my way to third base but it seems we did third base before touching base so how about I take you to the food truck and I cook up some great tasting food and chat the night away? Without the other idiots around? What say you?” Clarke smiles her golden smile, and Lexa giggles, kissing her Clarke’s cheeks.

 

“I would love that. But you’re not going to add rat poison in the food right?”

 

“Jesus… after we just had sex your still thinking I’m that evil?” Clarke looks at Lexa incredulously.

 

“Not my fault Raven is a dick. I’ll kill her one day.” Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose after Raven stated Clarke would like to do kinky stuff with Rat Poison. And she was dumb enough to believe it.

 

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers and starts to move away.

 

Tonight, was the night their life would change… Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As I mentioned before this is me trying for the first time and omegaverse fic. So if there are mistakes do let me know for i'm still learning and trying. My apologies before hand if there are any mistakes and I promise to rectify them. So so so by that being saidddddd... spoiler alert next chapter, our two lovely ladies will be mated. Since they are true mates and I understand those are one in a million sooooo... what the heck lets just do it. It'll be a long one like this i'm guessing hopefully. Let me know what you think in the comments and ooooh if you wanna hit me up to ask about stuff, just find me on twitter @lishah2ne1tibor. Toodles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and Sex for a first date? Or is it a date?

 Clarke smiled as she held Lexa's hand as they walked down the streets of New York with pride. Clarke could feel the thrill and excitement brewing deep within her belly as she felt like she was floating amongst the stars, as if she was showing off to the world who her omega was. They leaned into each other closely, not wanting to be far apart, and they didn’t need to speak a word for they were comfortable enough with each other, and would casually steal glances at each other as they walked through the streets. Clarke was cooking up a storm in her head, thinking about what she was going to cook for Lexa, and surprise her with good food to sedate the omegas growling stomach. Clarke's thoughts ran wild again, after their little sexcapade in the club, and how she could only smell Lexa's scent and no one else of the sweaty alphas and omegas in the club. It was fascinating and she wondered if Lexa only smelled hers when they were together. Clarke could feel Lexa's heart beating, feel her orgasm rile up earlier deep within her belly and Clarke wondered if the theory their friends had been talking about was true.

 

Was Lexa truly her true mate? Her mate that was meant to be? Lexa was different from every other omega she's met. Lexa didn't come rushing up to her with magazines, asking to sign her autograph ever since she's been featured in the food magazine, didn't have love letters stuck to her door by her, or anything other. Lexa was simply just plain old Lexa. And honestly, Clarke wished she had met Lexa sooner. Despite their circle of friends, she wished she wasn’t dating Niylah at the time. But now, now they could go on as something more, wanting tonight to be a first date and she wanted to show Lexa the kinds of food they could make.

 

“So… what are you really going to cook Clarke?” Lexa breaks the silence as the approached the food truck.

 

“Well, I have a lot of ingredients, so technically we can cook up anything. Any specific orders?” Clarke wiggles her eye brows, and Lexa all but laughs.

 

“Wow… okay if I asked for eggs and toast with bacon and cheese, with a side of hash browns and a chocolate milkshake… think you can cook that up?” Lexa smirks and perks up an eyebrow at Clarke.

 

“Dang… here I thought I could show off my cooking skills. But sorry honey, we are out of hash browns and milkshake. But I can cook up a damn good sandwich with a side of eggs and toast if you can stomach that much of food.” Clarke ushers Lexa into the truck, and switches on the lights, closing the door behind them and taking out two stools and a small table to place by the door before moving further into the makeshift kitchen.

 

“I thought we were sharing? Sharing is caring you know.” Lexa laughs and takes a seat on the stool, crossing her legs as she looks at Clarke.

 

“Let’s just say sharing food could pass over illnesses such as STDs and Herpes’s and the whole lot.” Clarke smiles innocently as she digs out ingredients from the fridge below.

 

“You do realize that they are only sexually transmitted shit and unless we were having sex, only then will be transmitting the disease?”

 

“Your right. So, we can definitely share.”

 

Lexa laughs again and smiles, and Clarke turns on some song on her phone, playing it on the audio player and she began heating up the stove. Clarke walks over to Lexa, taking her by the hand and pulling Lexa up to begin dancing, and the entire time, the two-woman giggled and laughed. Lexa was a fast learner, as they laughed and cooked, and Clarke showed her the ways to cook up their late-night dinner, music blasting loudly in the background. Lexa wanted to try flipping the bread, and to Clarke’s surprise, she threw it high enough, sticking a plate out and catching it easily before she bumped her butt into Clarke’s. Clarke soon added the fillings, and Lexa had been stealing small cheese curds that Clarke had fried on the side, making Clarke wrap her arms around Lexa and tug her away screaming.

 

They worked in sync, just like any normal couple would do if they were at home, and when one of Lexa’s favorite songs came on the radio, she started dancing like no tomorrow. Her voice was music to Clarke’s ears, as she sang the lyrics out loud, not giving a damn about the world outside, and Lexa raised her hands up in the air like no tomorrow.

 

“I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean

I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand

But you brought me here and I'm happy that you did

'Cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind

 

I always thought I would sink, so I never swam

I never went boatin', don't get how they are floatin'

And sometimes I get so scared

Of what I can't understand…”

 

Lexa tapped her feet from side to side, her eyes closed, her smile so wide, Clarke thought she was angel sent down from heaven. She swayed her head from side to side, her hair bouncing around with the swaying motion of her head and her glasses made a perfect finish to her goofy persona. Clarke folded her arms and stared at Lexa, amused and happy at the sight before her.

 

“But here I am

Next to you

The sky's more blue

In Malibu

Next to you

In Malibu

Next to you, baby…”

 

Lexa’s eyes shot open, and she tapped and danced her way over to Clarke, making faces as she sang, and Clarke held her arms up making an ‘X’ cross sign with them, not wanting to get crazy with Lexa but her efforts were futile. Lexa had already dragged the Alpha forward, twisting and spinning Clarke around, making all sorts of crazy movements, and Clarke laughed so hard, she felt the need for an oxygen tank. If their friends were here now, they would have deemed Lexa mad.

 

“We watched the sun go down as we were walking

I'd spend the rest of my life just standing here talking

You would explain the current as I just smile

Hoping that you'll stay the same and nothing will change

And it'll be us just for a while

Do they even exist?

That's when I make the wish

To swim away with the fish

 

Is it supposed to be this hot all summer long?

I never would've believed you

If three years ago you told me

I'd be here writing this song…”

 

Lexa dramatically grabs a knife, using the tip as a microphone, and she realizes her doing, not stopping her singing and her eyes went wide before she places it back down on the counter, and she sways again, searching desperately for something, and she grabbed the unwashed carrots at the side, taking one, and she continues singing the song while Clarke flipped the eggs onto a plate, taking glances at Lexa and laughed even more. Clarke wondered what it would be like to have Lexa like this every day at home, just the two of them being stupid and silly the whole time.

 

“But here I am

Next to you

The sky's so blue

In Malibu

Next to you

In Malibu

Next to you, baby

 

Next to you

The sky's so blue

In Malibu, baby

Next to you

 

We are just like the waves that flow back and forth

Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning and you're there to save me

And I wanna thank you with all of my heart

It's a brand new start

A dream come true

In Malibu…”

 

Lexa bends down to the ground, one hand in the air, the carrot close to her mouth as she finally finishes the song, and smiles proudly as it there was a crowd watching them.

 

“Alright Miley Lexa Cyrus Woods. Dinner is served. Save the theatrics for Broadway.” Clarke chuckles and brings the plates over to the mini table, grabbing two bottles of beer from the fridge and placing it down.

 

“Oh, come on. The crowd loves me. How can you not love me?”

 

“The only loving you’re getting close to is this food going into my hungry stomach and you can worship the carrot as your love from here on out if you don’t sit down and eat. That precious stomach of yours needs some tender loving care too.” Lexa pouts and puts the carrot away, and Clarke laughs again before Lexa sits down and they stare at the food.

 

“Okay. So what do we have here?” Lexa looks at the food with wide eyes, her stomach growling away.

 

“We have a massive turkey, honey mustard egg sandwich which is filled with cheese. And not just any cheese, but fine swiss cheese. That is the first one. Second is eggs and toast, without the bacon but replaced with cheese curds as a side and two awesome Corona’s. How’s that for a first date dinner?” Clarke blushes, hoping that Lexa would like what has been prepared for dinner.

 

“It’s wonderful Clarke. For a first date dinner at 12.48 am. And before anything else, let me take a selfie of the two of us. My mom wants a picture. She says your some hot shot celeb which I never knew about but it’s for her. I don’t do selfie shit.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders, clearly unamused and finding her mother a little overbearing and they pose for the picture.

 

“Well… its not a secret that I am the top food truck chef in the United States. But I assumed you knew and pretended not to know.” Clarke takes a bite out of her sandwich.

 

“Trust me… I didn’t know who you were the first time we met. I assumed you were just some normal cook trying to make a living out of your food truck with your two mastermind chefs. My mom never cooks but she likes to read food magazines. She works as a lawyer, and so she takes interest in food even though she keeps in shape miraculously from eating too much half the time.” Lexa puts her phone down and starts chomping away at the cheese curds.

 

“Wait, your mom is Indra Woods? As in New York’s top lawyer? Holy shit!” Clarke stares at Lexa wide eyed.

 

“Yup that’s the one. And I know your mom too. Took me a while but I figured it out. That stupid receptionist… Harper… she wasn’t too fond of me doing deliveries on her behalf, and she told me off that I would never get that Alpha. Didn’t know what she meant there and your mom Abby, who happens to be my doctor saved the day. Remember the time I smashed myself into the lamppost?”

 

“Yeah?” Clarke had a mouth full of food and looks at Lexa.

 

“Well, I dented my helmet but because I smashed my head into it, and I got a concussion which I managed to get myself to the hospital before collapsing out cold on the ground. Abby Griffin, your mom, she has been my doctor for the last four years since I make frequent trips there due to my little mishaps and accidents.”

 

Lexa talks about it with a shrug to her shoulders, as if it wasn't important at all, and she failed to realize the hard stare Clarke was giving her. Clarke wasn't angry or mad about her mom taking care of her or knowing her, she was angry at the fact that Lexa had been frequently admitted to the hospital because of the mishaps she's had and she assumed that no one was there for her when she needed it. Lexa finishes another bite before looking up to stare at Clarke who was filled with emotions.

 

“Clarke? You okay?”

 

“Yeah… just… how many times have you been to the hospital Lexa?” Lexa looks stunned. Why was Clarke so interested in her going to the hospital?

 

“Clarke its no big deal. It's just me being clumsy. Clarke? Why??” Clarke somehow snaps out of it and she looks at the floor in shame.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa… I just… your so pretty, strong and beautiful. You’re the boss of your own company and it… it's heartbreaking to have to hear that you are always getting into little accidents. I don't know… I just feel like a beautiful and wonderful person like you shouldn't be hurt all the time. Even if they were clumsy mistakes. You're too good for that. And I may only know you for a little bit, not the whole lifetime, but you… Lexa… you deserve to be safe and sound.”

 

Clarke dared herself to look at Lexa in the eye, and for the first time since they met, Clarke could see the purest of eyes that Lexa was giving. The raw emotions that spilled from her eyes and the sincerity of her beating heart. Lexa could Clarke's protective pheromones spewing out and filling the space around her, and for the first time, Lexa felt safe. She felt safe in the presence of this alpha, who had said words of kindness from the heart, and Lexa willingly stood up, crossing the space between them and her lips found it's way over to Clarke. The softness of the alphas lips filled her mind, the touches that sent sparks up her spine and the emotions that spun around in her belly like fire burning in the sky. Lexa felt safe. She felt loved and wanted. This was an alpha who meant her no harm, and Lexa could finally open her heart again to feel the love radiating from Clarke. She was her alpha now. And only her alpha. To Clarke, Lexa was her omega now. They were two souls who we're meant to be together and they were meant to be. Clarke brings herself to stand up, gripping the omega by her waist and pushing her backwards until Lexa was against the wall of the truck. Clarke nibbled away on Lexa's lush lips, savoring every thing about her and Clarke immediately ran her tongue across Lexa's lips, being granted almost instantly to invade Lexa's mouth.

 

Tongues clashed as their hot breaths mingled together like vines as they grew over the months, the taste of beer and greasy food combined together and Lexa let her hands roam over the back of Clarke's covered spine. The kiss was slow, taking every inch and time to explore the wilderness of their mouths, different from when they were in the club. It felt more sensual, more emotional now that they were in the confines of the truck, alone to their own devices and Clarke wanted it to go right. Moving away from Lexa, both woman panting, Clarke quickly clears the food and places it in the microwave, and she pulls out a thick blanket from the cupboard above. Clarke kept it for safe keeping in case she had a wild run with recipes and tends to sleep in the truck all night thinking and writing down new stuff. Lexa watched Clarke work her way around, seeing that Clarke wanted to do this the right way, she helped place the table and stools back where it was before the two of them stood facing each other in the truck. The atmosphere was thick around them, their scents filling each other's nose, and Clarke being the sweet alpha she is took the reigns.

 

She strode across to Lexa, slow in her movements, hoping to stop if any rejection came from Lexa, but none came, and she placed her hands on Lexa's shoulders, slowly dragging them down the sides of her arms, and back up again to her neck. Lexa closed her eyes, relishing in the touch of the alpha, feeling the shockwaves that pulsed from Clarke’s fiery hands, and Clarke slipped around behind Lexa, admiring the tattoo that was partially hidden from the zip to Lexa's dress. Clarke thanked the gods that Lexa wasn't using a bra, and she slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing the entire tattoo to her and Clarke was in awe. Clarke rubbed her hands up along Lexa's spine, eliciting soft moans from Lexa, and her hands travelled up to the top of her shoulder blades, pushing the fabric off and her dress slid down to the ground with ease, pooling around Lexa's feet. Lexa's tanned and naked back was on full view to her, and Clarke moved her body closer to hers, pressing her front to Lexa's back, and she laid a soft kiss on Lexa's shoulder blades.

 

Lexa whimpered in front, Clarke's arms coming around to wrap around Lexa's flat stomach, leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulder blades and up to her neck, close to Lexa's gland. Lexa oh Lexa, how she smelled so strong of pine wood and daffodils, Clarke could never get enough of it. She smelled fresh, intoxicating and lustful. It felt like a walk in the woods with flowers surrounding her and Clarke could picture herself with Lexa walking through them. Lexa laid her head backwards, exposing her beautiful neck to Clarke, and Clarke took the opportunity to place a soft and soothing kiss to her gland, letting the omega know she wouldn't take her for granted and that she was only appreciating her flawless body and skin. Clarke brought her hands up along Lexa's stomach, moving up to grip Lexa's breast, both filling her hands perfectly with her size, and Clarke used her thumb to press against those pert erect nipples, circling them slowly as Clarke bit down softly on Lexa's shoulder, and Lexa… oh so sweet Lexa moaned. Clarke separated from Lexa, making the omega whine deeply at the loss of contact, and she turned around to find Clarke stripping herself off her own clothing.

 

Lexa’s eyes went wide and her throat went dry, seeing Clarke’s muscular naked frame come into view, and her breasts, god… her breast were big and full, and Lexa wanted to worship them to no end. Her eyes trailed down Clarke’s milky white skin to her boxers, and Lexa couldn’t help but stifle the laughter that threatened to burst from her lips.

 

“Sorry about the polka dots. Raven was being a dick. I had no others since laundry day is tomorrow… today actually and yes, she bought this for me as a Las Vegas joke.” Clarke grinned sheepishly, and Lexa laughed.

 

“It’s cute Clarke. I love red polka dots and pink boxers. Well, only on you since you are the first I’ve seen like that. But I dig it.” Lexa smiles and shrugs her shoulders, making Clarke blush before her lips coiled into a smirk.

 

“So if there is a next time with us… I should remember to put these on then?” Clarke strides forward, picking Lexa up by her thighs and Lexa wraps her strong legs around the alphas waist, kissing her again and Clarke moves down and lays Lexa on the blanket, sucking on Lexa’s bottom lip.

 

“Mmmmmmm maybe if you make more cheese curds later since I finished the previous ones, I’ll be happy to even wash em for you.” Clarke giggles and continues working her way along Lexa’s neck, trailing her hot searing kisses down to Lexa’s chest and moving on to her right breast.

 

Lexa arches her back slightly, Clarke licking and sucking on her stiff nipples, twirling the other with her hand and Lexa could feel her own arousal seeping through her panties. It has been a long time since someone took notice of her body in such a way, but not as close to what Clarke was doing with her mouth on her tanned skin. Costia was never this way. The alpha only wanted to dominate her in bed, and rough it was when they made love. But Clarke, Clarke took her time to worship her, touch every inch of her skin and Clarke had found it enjoyable to draw circles around Lexa’s navel, feeling the sharp intakes of her breath, and the way Lexa’s stomach stretched and return just by her touch. Clarke smiled and travelled downwards to her belly, taking a soft bite right next to her navel, leaving a red mark in its place, before she lapped away at the bite. Clarke was so soft, so caring and slow, Lexa couldn’t complain. She was dripping, her sensitive bud below aching to be touched, but she could wait. She could be patient.

 

Lexa was never one to submit so easily, but if Clarke was treating her with such gentleness and care, she would relinquish all sense of control at an given time. She would never do such a thing with other alphas, always being the same, uncontrollable, possessive and dominating. Lexa didn’t like to be the typical omega who submitted and be used as a breeding machine for the alphas, and Clarke, Clarke was wonderful. Clarke continued to kiss around the skin of her belly, sticking her tongue into her navel, and sucking afterwards, making Lexa whimper and moan to have Clarke move herself further down where she ached to be touched. Clarke smirked and she positioned herself lower, spreading Lexa’s toned legs apart, showing Clarke the soaking wet panties that cling to Lexa’s wet sex. Clarke could smell her dripping arousal from her spot, and she wanted to ravish it and taste how good the omega was.

 

“Please… Clarke….” Lexa whined, on the edge and still waiting to be taken hard.

 

“Patience my love… a little while more.” Clarke teased, and she moved a little further up, biting into Lexa’s panties, right in the middle of her wet sex, and pulls it down her legs, enjoying the impatient whimpers and whines from the omega.

 

Clarke throws it to the side, and god was Lexa beautiful. Thank Brazilian waxing for be ridding the hairs from Lexa’s mound, and her skin was so smooth, so flawless, Clarke wanted to marry it there and then. Trailing kisses on the inside of Lexa’s thighs, Clarke eventually reaches the omega’s opening, and she took one lap at the wet folds, making Lexa arch her back. “Fuck Clarke…” Lexa breathed out heavily. Clarke smirked before diving back into Lexa’s wet folds, sucking on the bud and driving her tongue deeper into the omegas clenching walls. Clarke continued her ministrations, being sure to take every drop of essence that belonged to Lexa, the omega clenching her fists hard around the blanket, her breathing rapid and the pants that filled the room made Clarke speed up her lapping as Lexa was close.

 

“Don’t… stop Clarke… Ho… Fuck!”

 

Lexa’s skin was on fire just by Clarke sucking at her clit, losing herself in the pure pleasure of the alphas mouth on her opening. It felt so good, so exhilarating, so erotic in her head, Lexa was losing her senses completely. Clarke was enjoying herself so explicitly, she drove her tongue as deep as she possibly could, rubbing countless times against Lexa's sensitive clit and she dove in, sucking with all her might and the omega before her screamed. Lexa's orgasm came barreling down to the earth like a comet, arching her back so high, her scream was so powerful, Clarke actually came with her. Clarke was so aroused from beginning, she didn't dare say how turned on and aroused she was, taking too much pleasure in the Omegas cunt before her. It was magical.

 

“Holy shit Clarke… that was… wow.” Lexa panted, wiping the sweat away from her forehead, and rested on the makeshift blanket on the floor.

 

“I know… you were so hot, I came myself. And I never cum just like that. You were beautiful.” Clarke rested her head on Lexa's stomach, feeling the inhale and exhale of her stomach and her rapid heartbeat that was slowing down.

 

“I… okay… wow. Still, I owe you one myself. Think you can go for a round two? Perhaps you can go in this time instead of using that magnificent tongue of yours.” Lexa rubbed Clarke's head, a reassuring gesture for Clarke to continue where they stopped.

 

“It's okay Lexa. It's fine. I don't want to hurt you.” Clarke pushes herself up to look at Lexa in the eye, and Lexa all but stares at her in awe. Clarke was so thoughtful. So caring and concern for her own welfare, she beamed with pride.

 

“I trust you Clarke. It's okay. I know you won't hurt me. Even if it does, I'll promise to tell you to stop.

 

Clarke contemplated Lexa's answer. She knew an omega who was not in heat would suffer and hurt badly from an alpha who fucked her. Especially when they had their ruts. It was the worse. If their partners, their omegas we're not in heat, they could get hurt badly. Clarke always controlled herself, respecting an omega and their entrance, always making sure they were comfortable and not hurting, but tonight, tonight was different. Lexa wanted it. She did too. And she set the rules, which was a first for Clarke, as her ex girlfriend never liked to be fucked when Clarke was in her rut or when the omega wasn't in heat. Lexa, Lexa wanted it to be special. Just between them at her pace and rules. Clarke could live with that. As long as Lexa was comfortable, she would be.

 

“No Lexa… it will hurt. I don’t want to hurt you. I would rather just skip it altogether than hurt you. Your too precious to be hurt that way.” Clarke moves up to lay her full body weight down on Lexa, placing soft kisses on her neck, before joining their lips together.

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Yeah?” Clarke’s blue eyes bore deep into Lexa’s green ones.

 

“You won’t hurt me Clarke. Trust me. I trust you. No other alpha has been gentle with me the way you do. Trust me. It will be okay. And I have my implants in. It will be alright.” Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheeks, soaking in her beauty, her smile, her blue ocean eyes that she had grown to love. They were meant to be here, and both Clarke and Lexa wanted this night to last forever.

 

Clarke leans down again, softly kissing Lexa’s eyes close, pushing her torso up, removing the only piece of material left on her naked skin, before settling back down on Lexa, her thick cock resting near Lexa’s wet entrance. Lexa was already aching to be filled, feeling her hands roam down Clarke's back, as the Alpha steadied herself atop of Lexa, and with that, their lips met again, slow and comforting their mouths collided, Clarke shifted her arms under Lexa, gripping her back and flushing their bodies, sweat mixing with sweat, and Clarke all but looked at Lexa one last time.

 

“Are you sure?” Clarke looks into the omegas eyes, searching for any rejection.

 

“I'll be alright.” Lexa's voice was but a mere whisper, and Clarke nodded.

 

“Tell me to stop and I will okay?”

 

Lexa kisses Clarke's worries away, and Clarke slowly positioned her 7 inches shaft at Lexa's opening, taking a deep breath before pushing her way in slowly. Lexa gasped and moaned, filling her wet folds be penetrated, feeling her walls stretch open as Clarke slowly pushed her way in and stopped. Lexa whimpered slightly, not used to the feeling if being so full in a very long time, and she panted as Clarke stayed in the same spot. She didn't dare move, afraid to even hurt Lexa by just a slight twitch, and Lexa eased herself in Clarke's embrace, before stroking Clarke's hair with her hand.

 

“You can move. Just that it's been a long time since I I felt this full. You can move Clarke…” Lexa cooed, coaxing the alpha to begin a slow and steady rhythm.

 

Clarke hummed softly, letting her cock be lubed by Lexa's already slick wetness, and she slowly pushed in and out, being careful as ever. Clarke could feel the tip of her knot begin to form, already having been on edge ever since she entered the omega below her, but controlled her inner animal for she could be rough at times, and she didn't want to tear the omega apart by her roughness. Lexa kissed away at Clarke's mating gland, reassuring the alpha that she was okay, even if it was hurting more than she imagined, the pleasure that filled her erased the pain that she once felt. Clarke soon sped up Her ministrations, moving at a slightly faster speed, making Lexa grunt and moan even more, their scents mixing together as they felt the sudden urge to bite down on each other's glands. Clarke remained in control the entire time, fearing the extreme and uncomfortable pain that would befall Lexa if she did bite down, and it would become an unpleasant experience for the omega.

 

Slowly, Clarke pushed her way in, passed the ring and into Lexa's warm womb, sealing then both together. Clarke's knot was already big enough, getting close to the edge, and Clarke thanked the heavens she wasn't in a rut. She would have lost herself, and rutting an unheated omega would definitely hurt Lexa than what she was going though at the moment. Lexa was doing surprisingly well, feeling the alphas not pounding into her spongy womb, sweat soaking into the blanket on the floor, as their bodies moved back and forth along with Clarke's rhythm. Clarke's knot was fully formed, threatening to spill out and flood inner walls needily, but she held back slightly. Lexa wasn't in heat as she knew, and if one wrong move happens, it could hurt her. Lexa could feel Clarke inside of her, growing closer to toppling of the edge, and she waited patiently for the alpha to speak, knowing the alphas knot was fully formed.

 

“I'm so close… Lex… I…”

 

“Give me… your… knot Clarke! Give it all.” Lexa panted, her finger nails raking down Clarke's back, and Lexa gave way first, screaming as her orgasm rippled through her, despite Clarke’s unrelenting force that worked in and out of her, her belly on fire.

 

It only took three more thrusts, and Clarke had come undone in the omega, spilling shot after shot of creamy cum into Lexa’s vulnerable womb, filling her up. By then, Clarkes knot had swelled to full length and her balls had seized when the thick long ropes of cum penetrated Lexa’s velvety walls, making them both shudder together from the aftershocks. Clarke was spent, her full body weight now pressed down heavily into Lexa, panting, and the omega below her stroked her hair, fingers continuously raking through blonde curls as they let moment soak in, the silence filling them to their very bones. Lexa closed her eyes, feeling the softness of skin on her, the Alphas smell that she could never be rid of, which smelled like berries and oak, easing Lexa into a soft daydream. Clarke clung to Lexa like a lifeline, her arms around her wherever she could and purred. Lexa purred together with her, and the two-woman sighed happily. They felt like home.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Clarke asks, close to the edge of sleep.

 

“Yeah… I am. Rest Clarke. It’ll be a while.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Clarke yawned, before she rolled the two of them onto their sides, and Clarke snuggled up to Lexa, her face in her neck, before drifting off to sleep. Lexa smiled, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s head before she too drifted off to sleep. If only she knew what was to come, Lexa would have definitely left for home if she weren’t tied down to Clarke.

 

Because her heat was about to hit full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So what cha all think? First time writing for an omegaverse story so if it came out sucky and pathetic, please forgive me. I'm trying my best. If I made mistakes, do let me know so I can rectify them properly for better enjoyment. So seeing that if you found your true mate, I got this from a friend who writes this stuff last time for Sam& Dean fanfics. But an alpha true mate can actually trigger an omega's heat. Sooooo... that means you all know what happens next chapter then. I mean if its bullshit... let me know. I'll change it ;) see ya guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a date without food and fun?

 Her face was beautiful in the mornings. Too beautiful that the world would have been blind not to see how beautiful Lexa was. Her hair that was as smooth as silk, her face that had a soft aura to her, her lips and soft snore was a perfect blend of the most perfect woman ever born alive. And Clarke, Clarke was beyond happy. She never thought in her wildest dreams was she ever going to see such a beautiful specimen in her life, and her naked figure that lay asleep beside her, was built to perfection and art. She was the star in the dark sky, shining brightly and illuminating the world below. Clarke couldn't help it. She was so driven, so infatuated with Lexa, she could never stop thinking about her. From the day their eyes met, the sparks that blew up in the sky, she knew Lexa was the one for her. She was her mate. Her true mate. And Clarke wanted her so badly. She wondered if Lexa was feeling the same way about her. About them. Their connection was undeniably strong for some reason, and the feeling of never seeing Lexa again truly hurt. She remembered the week that she couldn't find Lexa at all, and her heart was aching, breaking even, that she couldn't be able to find her.

 

Their attraction, their lingering touches, their smiles and stares at one another was what made Clarke's day. The kiss on the cheeks when Lexa had done her delivery, Clarke was a lovesick puppy afterwards. And seeing that woman lying beside her in deep sleep, the one who kissed her soft and red cheeks, was the greatest feeling in the world. Lexa was lying face down on her front, the blanket settled just by her waist, leaving her back fully exposed, to the world, and Clarke had two options. Trace her flawless back, or, she could wrap her arms around the omega, giving her all the comfort in the world. Not saying that sex wasn't great, but sleeping on the metal floor wasn't that comfortable either. Had Clarke been alone, she would wake up creaking and cracking her bones from the hard floor, but with Lexa by her side, she could forgo all the pain she felt. Maybe she should make breakfast. Lexa would enjoy that. But before she could make a decision, Lexa unconsciously rolls over, her body touching Clarke's, instantly wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist and nuzzles her face into Clarke's neck, falling back asleep. Clarke chuckled to herself at the omegas dorkness.

 

Clarke's thoughts went back to wandering, how such a beautiful creature like her didn't have a mate already. She remembered the topic about something that happened between Raven, Luna and her, and Clarke thought back to the memory of which Clarke found Luna dragging Raven back to the apartment, her best friend riled up and close to murdering everyone in the room. She remembered Octavia being terrified at seeing Raven go mad, Luna trying her best to calm the Alpha down, and she wondered what transpired between them. Clarke wished she was around more often back then to know what happened to her friend, but she was too caught up in her own love life then to even notice. Raven had locked herself in the room for a week, and at the same time, Clarke fell out of love because she invested her time in trying to get Raven to come out, opening her eyes to the woman she once loved wasn't the one for her. She ended that relationship between herself and that woman, and she felt free. She felt free and breathable. And a year or two after that, Lexa, came crashing into her world like fire and ice colliding for the very first time.

 

“I can feel you lost in the ocean of thoughts there. Care to share?” Clarke snaps out of her thoughts, looking down at the brunette still snuggled into her, and Clarke smiled, placing a soft kiss on her cheeks.

 

“Mmmmm morning to you too beautiful. Nothing much. Just staring at you.” Clarke smiled again.

 

“Why do I get the feeling your lying? You never could lie to my eyes if I stare hard enough.” Lexa smirks, making Clarke chuckle.

 

“Oh really? Is that a skill you picked up besides being clumsy and crashing into Lampposts, falling into my arms like a damsel in distress?”

 

“Uh uh nope nope. I for one, Ms Clarke Griffin, am not a damsel in distress.” Lexa shoots open one eye, before opening the other and rolling on top of Clarke and laying her full weight down on the alpha, snuggling her face in between Clarke's breast, and getting comfy, before replying. “Two, I may be clumsy but I think if I remember correctly, I crashed into the Lampposts and onto the ground and not in your arms. So, no. I'm still a badass bitch! Hooyah!” Lexa lazily lifts up her arms before dropping them, her air fist pump failing miserably.

 

“You are such a dork. A badass dork. With a cute nose and a nice ass.” Clarke laughs, trailing her fingers along Lexa's back, feeling her spine and her skin.

 

“My boobs are badass too.” Lexa iterates.

 

“I take it you're not a morning person despite the fact that you do work mornings? And you like to lay on top of others as one of your fetishes?” Clarke muses, and Lexa lightly taps her arm.

 

“I admit yes I hate waking up in the mornings even though I work from morning until night, and it's not a fetish that if I roll over and lay on you, it's because your comfy and squishy like squids. They have long tentacles, squishy skin and long. So, you make up as a squid skin. Now shush! I need my beauty sleep.” Lexa rubs up against Clarke and snuggles harder, making Clarke laugh again.

 

“If I managed to bribe you, to go out on a nice date with me today, think you would reconsider sleeping in all day? Plusss…. I can pick up some groceries with you later and we can pop back into our love nest here on the floor with comfier blankets and pillows and also a nice bottle of champagne when we’re are done for the day?” Clarke blows the hair out of Lexa's face and she shoots right up with an eyebrow perked up.

 

“Do I get cheese curds too?”

 

“As many as you want.” Clarke winks.

 

“Pick me up at my place in an hour?” Lexa grins.

 

“Woah someone is on a roll.” Clarke laughs and flips them over, immediately burying her face into Lexa's stomach and blowing bubbles, causing the omega to scream and holler while giggling to stop.

 

“Okay! Okay! I'm a roll! Hahaha please… stop! CLARKE!!!!”

 

If only they knew about the passerby’s outside, staring at the truck, they would have definitely kept their voices down. Literally.

* * *

 

 2 hours later…

 

Clarke skipped her way through the apartment hallway, carrying a bouquet of roses intended for Lexa. After they tried to separate from each other earlier which was damn near impossible, Clarke and Lexa finally managed to go their separate ways to get ready for the day. Clarke had places to bring Lexa too before they ended off the night in the food truck again, which meant more sex and Clarke was excited like any five-year-old would be going to Disneyland. She just simply couldn't get enough of Lexa and she was definitely crazy head over heels over the omega, making her smile at the simplest of things such as showering and singing at the same time, making a nice breakfast for herself. Their friends hadn't returned yet, and most probably the group were over at Luna and Octavia’s place, leaving her apartment peaceful and quiet with the teasing of her friends. Lexa and her had been texting the entire time, and judging by the way Lexa was replying her, Lexa was most definitely excited to see her as well.

 

Reaching the door to Lexa's apartment, Clarke straightened out her singlet and pulled up her jeans, holding her jeans jacket in one hand and the roses in the other, double checking if her breath stinks before knocking on the door. She felt like high school all over again. Only problem was the girl she went after slammed the door on her. Tough luck for that woman. Lexa was hers now. Clarke took a deep breath and knocked again, hearing a scuffle coming from behind the door and a few curses before the door was yanked wide open. There standing in front of her was the beautiful green-eyed brunette, her brown locks of hair pushed to the side, her red lipstick making her lips all the more kissable, her scent so strong of pine wood and daffodils, her white shirt with folded sleeves, neatly tucked in to her black jeans that made her curves stand out ever more and her cute high cut black Dr. Marten boots to complete the outfit. If this was heaven, Clarke was living in it.

 

“So, are you going to stand there all day and stare at my pretty face, or are you going to come in and give me a loving kiss and the flowers before I have to wipe your drool and close your mouth before the flies lay eggs in there?” Lexa smirked, folding her arms.

 

“Oh right… ehem… of course darling.” Clarke fumbles through the door, closing it shut with her foot and leans in to kiss Lexa.

 

Moans left their mouths as tongue and tongue glided against each other, and Clarke and Lexa willed themselves not to go any further or they were going to be stuck in the apartment forever if they continued much longer.

 

“Right… so the flowers are for you madam… and are you ready?” Clarke gives a toothy grin, holding the flowers up in front of Lexa, making the omega smile giddily.

 

Lexa takes the flowers from Clarke with a wink, taking a long inhale from the roses before walking towards the open kitchen to fish out a vase. Clarke looked around the apartment, simple and grey walls with a splash of white, the furniture mostly black in color for the drawers and coffee table, a big flat screen tv in the living above the fireplace which Clarke assumed was used during the winter time.  A small flight of stairs up and Lexa's bed was placed against the wall near the window, her study table under it, which was covered in small notes and letters, and a walk-in closet to the left. It was a nice studio apartment fit for a single woman like Lexa. She was a lonely person judging by the way the simplicity of her apartment was arranged. Clarke spotted out of the corner of her eye a couple of pictures, mostly about Lexa's family and when she was just a little girl. One picture caught her attention however, was the picture of Lexa and a huge man, most probably her father, who was carrying her upside down with a big smile on his face and Lexa had the biggest smile in the world.

 

“My dad.” Lexa's voice sounded from behind.

 

Clarke turned around to look at Lexa, a small sad smile plastered to her face. “He looks happy carrying you upside down.” Lexa chuckles.

 

“Yeah. He enjoyed swinging Anya and I around when we were kid’s upside down, and he always used to tickle our tummies. My mom used to go nuts that he would actually drop us if we got bigger, but he always had a firm grip on our legs.” Lexa traces her father's face on the picture before turning away.

 

“What happened to him? If I may ask?” Clarke followed after Lexa towards the kitchen.

 

“He died. Of cancer. I was six and Anya was five. I was too young to understand but he always used to tell me stories about true mates. That one day Anya and I will meet our own special pair in the world, just like him and my mom. But he always told me I was special, and that I would find my true mate and we would fall in love, get married when the sun sets and have kids of our own. He was always a chirpy fella.” Lexa smiles at the glass of wine she poured before her, and Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and kissed it soothingly.

 

“Your dad was a good man.” Clarke smiled.

 

“Yeah. He was. He would have liked you. Gave you his famous bear hug and ruffle your hair. I think about him sometimes, but I know he's looking out for me somewhere up there.” Lexa turns to look at Clarke with sad eyes, and Clarke couldn't help but pump up soothing pheromones to comfort the omega before walking over and hugging her.

 

“He always has been looking out for you Lexa. And I… I would like to be the one to look out for you too. If you would let me?” Clarke rubs the omegas back, and Lexa leaned into her touch, letting the warmth of the alpha soak into her bones.

 

“I would like that very much Clarke. But we have a date to get through first.” She chuckles and Clarke laughs, pulling away and kissing Lexa on the lips.

 

“Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

 

 Lexa couldn’t stop smiling. She was never one to smile a lot, even at work, she always kept a stoic look on her face and never let anyone in to her heart. She told herself, never again, yet here she was, connected so strongly to Clarke, who was singing away at the wheel. Clarke had mentioned that her favorite song was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, and just so happens the song comes on on full blast and she started yelling away. Lexa felt so carefree with Clarke. She was so easy, so relaxed, she couldn't help but feel relaxed as well. Clarke had been secretive on her date location, and Lexa was itching to know just where Clarke was taking them. She was excited, hear bubbling in her belly, Lexa couldn't stop fidgeting at what was in store today. Not to mention the fact that she would be getting her cheese curds and a meal that they could have made fresh from Clarke tonight drove her insane.

 

“Still dying to know where were going?” Clarke smirked from her left and Lexa huffed.

 

“What kind of dumb question is that?” Lexa perked up an eyebrow at the alpha who could only chuckle.

 

“Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Besides, we are going to be growing fat once we get there. And you better start bicycling more now.”

 

“Why is that everything that has got to do with you involves food? Is it your secret way to getting in my heart because I love food like crazy and I refuse to make myself look like a glutton in front of our friends just so that I can avoid being joked about by Raven?”

 

“Raven just has a soft spot for you. Well, now that she has Anya, your dear darling sister, she would back off for sure. Besides, at least you like food unlike the last person I dated. Such a green freak.” Clarke rolls her eyes and focuses back onto the road.

 

“Why didn't the two of you work out?” Lexa was curious.

 

“Well, she was nice to be honest. Really sweet. We got together more of friends with benefits at first. So, after a while, I asked her if we could be more than that. She of course accepted and we dated. She was always coming to my food truck to buy food, but I found out that she had another agenda in line. Being the famous food trucker galore I was, many people wanted to date me, so I was skeptical on people I dated. I thought she was different. Turns out, on our 4th month dating, she invited me to this event she had. She was a doctor. Niylah was her name. Anyways, my mom was there and all so I said why not? I'm not a fan of big rich dinners like that but because she was my girlfriend I followed. Got there, she threw me in with the sharks, saying how popular I was and how popular she is because she's dating a food celeb like me, caught her kissing a man in the bathroom and came back out, my mom punched in her in the face. She found out that Niylah was using me for my name and popularity to gain free stuff from sponsors not for the hospital but for her own benefit. And yes I left her. She stalked me and destroyed my truck twice, and I had to get a restraining order on her in which afterwards I never saw her again. The end.” Clarke glances over at Lexa and smiles, but the omega wasn't smiling at all.

 

“I can never do that to someone. Ever. It's just… not right to take advantage of someone. I'm sorry it happened to you Clarke. She didn't deserve someone like you. It's… just not fair. I mean the world is shit. Making use of people and doing it for their own gain, god it makes me so mad! Just like the bloody guy I hired once. The idiot almost cost me my business because he kept using the companies name for his drug dealing shit and...”

 

Clarke was smiling. Lexa was adorable when she got worked up. Lexa rambled on and on, and Clarke couldn't help but smile as Lexa exaggerated her movements unintentionally and Clarke swore she would never get tired of it. She was amazing. How Lexa cared about the world, about the people. She was so selfless, so sweet and kind and beautiful and a driven woman, Clarke loved that about her. Her hands were flying everywhere, her facial expression changing with her story and her outburst, Clarke had to make sure she was paying attention to the road to avoid staring longer.

 

“It was pathetic. If only I had the chance to bust his balls, I would have done it long ago. Son of a bitch.” Lexa huffed and leaned back into her seat.

 

“You know, you look cute when you ramble on in anger like that? Like super awesomely cute?” Clarke grinned.

 

“I am not cute Clarke.” Lexa pouted.

 

“What you’re doing right now is making you even cuter. So, I don’t think I really believe your words on not being cute.” Clarke smirks, and parks the car, having reached their destination.

 

Lexa continues pouting, looking out the window, and Clarke tries to control her laughter, getting out of the car and walking around to the other side, opening the door for Lexa to get out, yet, Lexa doesn’t move. She looks the other way, and Clarke swore she was going to regret doing this.

 

“Lexa baby boo… will you come out of the car please?” Clarke clamps her mouth shut, silencing the laugh that almost came out.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Then… you leave me no choice.”

 

Lexa turns to look at Clarke wide eyed, and Clarke dives in, managing to get her arms under Lexa’s legs and the other on her back, and Clarke hoists her out of the car bridal style, making the omega yelp and trash as the alpha carried her out and kissed her neck. Clarke realized that Lexa had smelt a little different, in fact her scent came out a little stronger than usual, but Clarke paid no mind to it, realizing that Lexa was around the alpha a lot more than usual and perhaps her scent had been engraved into her nose, making Clarke crave for her more. Lexa growled, only playfully and unintentionally, making Clarke smile and purr, the omega relaxing into her arms immediately.

 

“I hate you.” Lexa whispered.

 

“I know. But I think I can turn that around.” Clarke gives her a cocky smile, and Lexa only rolled her eyes, kissing Clarke’s cheeks.

 

Clarke placed Lexa back onto the ground and intertwined their hands together, before they continued on. Lexa had turned into an excited pup when Clarke led them over the hill and down the slope, coming into view of a massive carnival, food trucks and rides scattered around, and Clarke could distinctly hear Lexa’s belly rumbling in hunger as they came closer to the carnival. Clarke knew this was a super cheesy date, but she wanted to see the omega let loose and smile like the world depended on it, and taking Lexa here had been a good choice. Slowly, they started off in the food section, wanting to satisfy their hungry stomachs first. Clarke took Lexa around, getting small meals from each food truck they came across, being stopped once or twice for a picture before the situated themselves at a small park bench and table, laying all the food they had bought, and stared at each other.

 

“So, do you still hate me?”

 

“I’m deciding on that.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

“Well, Ms Griffin. Not only did you buy a shit load of food, in which you still owe me food in the truck in the next few hours, I’m going to have to say that I hate you because you, my love, is trying to get me fat. Therefore, I have come to conclusion…” Lexa pulls the plate of Buffalo chicken wings towards herself before slapping Clarke’s hand away, “I hate you.”

 

“If I traded the Tacos for the Chicken Wings, would you love me?” Clarke pushed the Taco’s to Lexa only for it to be pushed back.

 

“Nope. I get the wings, and the chocolate milkshake with half of the Cheese Burger Pizza, I’ll marry you today at a rundown church with drunkards waiting in line to say ‘I do’. What say you?” Lexa pulls the pizza into the middle, and drags the big cup of milkshake to the middle as well.

 

“How about… we share the load, since sharing is caring and I’ll propose to you on a hill overlooking the sunset with my food truck parked there, and you and me can have lots and lots of sex, and cheese curds, and a nice big diamond ring on those slender fingers of yours that I plan on sucking tonight?” Clarke knew she hit Lexa deep then, when the omega gulped down hard, wiping the sweat on her forehead away.

 

“Hmmmmm fine. I love you again. But I want more chicken wings.” Lexa iterates and Clarke sticks her hand out for them to shake before digging in.

 

They laughed, smiled, chatted and ate everything on the table, just like any two people in love, and they headed of for some fun on the rides with their bellies full. Lexa wanted Clarke to join her on the carousel, and so it turned into a game as they chased each other around flirtatiously, earning smiles from parents around as they teased and kissed one another like no tomorrow. Afterwards, Clarke had carried Lexa over to the haunted house, and they had to walk through a series of mazes to get out, leaving Clarke looking pale as if she had seen a real ghost, and Lexa walked out of the place smoothly, even taking a picture with the ghosts there. Lexa even mentioned Raven, if she ever found out about Clarke, the big bad alpha, was afraid of ghosts, it would be the end of the world for her. They did games, Clarke winning Lexa a freakishly huge giant squid, constantly teasing Lexa about her obsession with them and finally the sun was setting in the horizon, Lexa dragged Clarke over to the Ferris Wheel, and they sat down laughing, having made fun of the ticket collectors ass crack.

 

“Oh my god. I wonder what lives down there!” Clarke laughs hard, doubling over onto the floor of the carrier, and Lexa had to hide her face in the squid, trying to control her own laughter.

 

“I think the Kraken of the deep black sea would be a good answer… WAHAHAHAH!!!” Lexa replies and the two of them continued laughing for a couple more minutes before they sat next to each other, Lexa leaning her head on Clarke’s chest, an arm wrapped around her shoulder as they stared out into the distance.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke said.

 

“It is. I wish I could stay like this forever. Just watching the sunset, the world put on pause, not have to work, just… live in the moment forever. Never have to grow old and just stay here with time standing still.”

 

“Maybe someday. You can have that Lexa. Just staring and watching the sunset. Maybe a nice house with white picket fences and an open rooftop that you could watch the sunset from and the stars at night. Place a nice telescope there and have blankets and popcorn and maybe cheese curds at the side. Since you love them so much.” Lexa chuckled.

 

“Of course. I love them more than you, but when their digesting in my stomach, I love you again for it. So, am I getting them later? Running around earlier has me hungry again. You know, you ruined me with your food. Ever since yesterday, I’ve been eating nonstop. And it’s not shit food either. Its good food. How am I supposed to survive m bicycle rides if I put on weight?” Lexa turns to look at a sheepish looking Clarke.

 

“I take it your telling me you love my cooking so much people are going to call you out on being fat because your living the good life with me?”

 

“Don’t get too cocky alpha. I’m still the bigger badass than you ever were.” Lexa mocks.

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“Like I said, don’t get cocky. Or you will be sorry.”

 

“I think I want to push my luck. Food truck later, we are going to have a challenge. Are you willing to accept? Or back out?” Clarke smirks, only to realize her mistake.

 

“Challenge accepted no doubt.”

* * *

 

 “OKAY OKAY! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!”

 

“You sure Clarke? Two hours ago you were being the cocky little alpha that you are, and now, you can’t even hold my weight? In a push up position? I lasted 45 minutes and yet here you are complaining about 5 minutes?” Lexa folded her arms, seeing that Clarke was already giving way in her arms.

 

“YOU MY DEAR… IS A DAMN GOOD BADASS! I PROMISE I WONT EVER CALL MYSELF A BIGGER BADASS THAN YOU LOVE!” Lexa giggles and stands up, letting Clarke fall flat on the metal floor, sighing in relief and letting her drool sip out slightly, making Lexa roll her eyes.

 

“So drama. You know, you should have studied theatre if it was this dramatic of you and not be a food truck chef. A popular one for that matter. God, the girl at the grocery counter really never shuts up.” Lexa grabs the beer of the table and walks over to flip the burgers.

 

“Why babe? Jealous much?” Clarke rolls over onto her back and wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“Oh please. I could have done a better job than her. And you would still be asking me out on a date baby!” Lexa shakes her butt at Clarke and Clarke could only shake her own head in amusement.

 

“Fine my lady. You… are… the most badass omega, my knight in shining armor and the hottest bicycle boss owner in New York City. And I am lucky to have you as my one true love, no wait I second that cause your one true love is the squid sitting in the corner of my truck with its eyes looking at me as if I'm stealing you away from him.” Clarke stands up to wrap her arms around Lexa's waist, immediately purring at the warmth of the omega in her arms, sending out a wave of soothing pheromones, leaving Lexa to sigh heavily and lean in to the alphas arms.

 

“I didn't know it was I love you confession night. I would have brought my love bible to dish out some sweet words of love of my own. But in all honesty Clarke, I can't stop thinking about you since the day we met. When I caught your eyes looking directly in mine, it was like a spark ignited fireworks into the sky. And you, you took my breath away and somehow I feel… I feel like you the one for me. Like how stories are told about true mates. When they meet, it's like fire and ice colliding into each other and… it just mends together just like that.” Lexa switches of the stove to turn around and look Clarke in the eye.

 

“I've felt the same way Lexa. And I really think… that we were meant to be. Because I went crazy trying to find you and Luna herself said that she thinks were true mates. Am I crazy to think that were talking about this and moving too fast? Because I can slow down…” Clarke's words were cut off by Lexa's lips on hers, drowning the words meant to be said.

 

Lexa moves away and caresses the alphas face before speaking. “There's only one way to find out. We mate.” Clarke contemplates her words. Neither of them were clouded by their own heat and rut, and definitely this was a serious topic. Clarke never stopped thinking about mating with the omega, not because of the need to when her rut arrives in a couple of weeks, but this, this was something far deeper that's drawing them together like magnets, and Clarke wanted so bad to be Lexa's mate, her alpha, forever.

 

“Are you sure? No second thoughts? Because I do really want to be yours and this isn't our heat or ruts talking. This is purely us now. No going back once the time hits. And I don't want to be the one to rob you off your choice to find someone else Lexa.”

 

“No Clarke. There is no one else. And I too want to be yours forever. We're both adults Clarke. If you want to then I'm giving the green light to do so. We just have to wait that's all.” Lexa smiles and Clarke gives the biggest of smiles like the sun shining upon the greenery of the earth.

 

“Then we wait. And we have time to get to know each other.” Clarke kisses Lexa again, pushing her back against the stove, only for the omega to yelp out in pain.

 

“THE FUCK!!!!” Lexa turns to look at her back, her jeans pocket slightly burned from the open flame that was still cooking the burgers.

 

“Okay… maybe sex should be on the floor… not the burgers.” Lexa grins amusingly, Clarke having taken a wet cloth and placed it on her butt.

 

“And you need to stop being clumsy my dear.” Clarke kisses her cheeks before getting the food ready with Lexa's favorite cheese curds.

 

Love was in the air. The only problem was, tonight, they were in full force of an impending heat and rut, that both hearts would become as one, setting off forces that they could never imagine when they finally become one.

 

When they become… True Mates Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy 4th of July. So I did take into consideration all the comments and emails you guys sent, so I'm going to go full swing on them getting together and mated. Plus, angst is like so far off from where I'm going with this, I promise to keep it happy and fun. And you guys know what's coming next ;) if there are any mistakes, do let me know. I love hearing your comments :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, Bite Me, Mate Me.

It was 2 am in the morning when Clarke rolled over. Hot... it was all so very hot. Her body was on fire. Clarke was still half asleep, but the pain and the hotness of her body, Clarke groaned out in misery. She didn't expect for this to happen. No bloody way had she ever thought it would be. Clarke curled herself up into a fetal position, cursing at the air as she shivered from the pain. Her cock was on fire. She didn't need to see it, but she knew it was definitely as red as an apple. She was sweating profusely, dripping onto the blanket that was doubled up to provide better comfort for sleeping. But now the comfort was gone. The horrible ache was killing her immensely and Clarke wondered what the omega that was sleeping beside her would think. Clarke kicked of the blanket that was covering her torso and below, eventually prying her eyes open to scan the truck, and she realizes then, Lexa wasn't beside her. Fuck... came Clarke's thought. Lexa must've left. Clarke's scent was already filled around the truck, and she knew she was going to get a big ass chewing from Raven and Octavia in the morning. Clarke's rut was destructive. It never hurt this bad before, but now, now it was spewing hot lava all around her and she didn't have a fucking bathroom to cool herself down. And the omega, Lexa, was gone. But before she could think of anything else, Clarke felt the flare of something else, something stronger breaching her nostrils, and it clicked in her clouded mind, that it was someone's scent. No, heat. An omega was in heat in this very truck, and Clarke could smell it. The thick smokey scent like burning wood, no longer the soft scent of pine wood and daffodils, completely replaced with the sheer force of burning wood and hickory.

 

Clarke turned to look up from her position, and there she stood, Lexa, shuddering over the sink, a cloth to her face and the tap running cold water, trying to wipe herself down. Clarke watched her in horror, her eyes snapping shut as a sudden heat wave drove through her as she stared at the omegas naked form, and she whimpered from the sheer pain of the fire coursing through her. Lexa was no better. She had woken up only 10 minutes ago before Clarke, a whimpering mess for her core was so overly heated, Lexa had no choice but to cup her pulsing clit as she struggled to get up to the sink. Lexa cursed herself, wondering how her heat had come full swing despite the alpha sleeping with her. Even so, she should have at least started a week early, not after 24 hours of sleeping with an Alpha. Wait... the possibility was there, but when she realized it wasn't just her who was suffering, Clarke was in the same state as her. Glancing back to the floor, she saw Clarke curl up into a ball, and Lexa's heart ached at the sight of the alpha struggling all the same as her.

 

"Clarke?"� Lexa whispered, afraid that any loud sound could scare the alpha away even if it isn't the case to happen.

 

"Lex? God, I'm sorry. My rut must have triggered your heat. Fuck! I'm sorry." Clarke shivered at her own words, and Lexa was quick to reply.

 

"No Clarke. There's nothing to be sorry for. It is rather unusual, but I think... we both had a play in this. I triggered yours with my heat, and you triggered mine. Oh god... Luna was right!"�

 

Lexa came to a sudden realization, and Clarke looked at her quizzically. Luna said they were meant to be. They had felt that spark, that instant connection when they first locked eyes with each other. It all made sense now. She wasn't like this with Costia. Far from it. Yet somehow with Clarke, everything had fallen into place and how their feelings of attraction to each other had been so strong, that it hurt to be apart, Lexa knew now, that they were each others mates. How her heat had intensified three times more when she was around Clarke, and not with Costia, and Lexa knew exactly then, the books had been right. Clarke continued to stare at Lexa, not getting what Lexa had finally understood what Luna had said to her but she was about to find out.

 

"Lex?"�

 

"Shit Clarke! You're my mate. You... how we connected, how we wanted to see each other so badly. How we can't get enough of each other? Doesn't it ring a bell to you?" Lexa looks down and Clarke, and she notices the angry red cock that Clarke was having a hard time trying to ease.

 

Lexa took a deep breath, the scent that clashed in the room was strong, and her brain was clouding her judgement no doubt, but she couldn't help it. She felt every fibre of her being wanting to mate the woman on the floor, and her own needs to be filled. She made a choice then, to forget her own well beings and needs, before she was down on the blanket, pushing Clarke onto her back, before moving Clarke's hands away to the sides. The close proximity had Lexa trying to control her heartbeat, her desires and her own control, the alpha before her staring at her with primal eyes, and her scent was all so strong. The smell of burnt wood and ash made Lexa sigh contently unexpectedly, as if her alphas scent was the most powerful drug in the world to her burning body. Clarke had the usual smell of lavender with a mix of oak wood, something Lexa had picked up instantly on their first contact, and she felt that change along with her own scent that had changed, causing chaos to run in ruins around the food truck. Clarke whimpered, sniffles filling the room, and Lexa instinctively released calming pheromones into the air, easing the alpha below her down slightly.

 

Seeking the approval, she needed from Clarke, and controlling her own urges, Clarke nods as she looks into the omegas eyes, and Lexa bent forward to capture her lips with Clarke's. Lexa's hand inched her was to Clarke's pulsing cock, and when her fingers latched on, she felt the alpha groan out painfully, feeling the heat in her hands and Lexa understood that she was in so much pain.

 

"Relax baby... I got you."� Lexa whispered into the alphas ear.

 

Slowly, Lexa starts a slow and steady pace, rubbing her hands up and down and around the swollen nob, earning moans of pleasure from the alpha, whose nails were digging into Lexa's flesh of her back, and the soft sweet kisses that came from Lexa, who was giving the alpha every inch if her being by stroking the heated cock, made Clarke's heart flutter around as she was close to releasing. Lexa's heat and scent had sent her into overdrive, and clearly this was the animal inside of her talking, to flip them around and she could take what was hers, to drive her knot and mate the woman above into her womb, to make her carry their young. Her animal wanted out. But Clarke tried her best to not turn the tide, wanting to feel the security and the warmth and care given to her by the omega, and she reveled in the pleasure of the strokes easing her pain.

 

"Ho... fuck!"� Clarke screamed as Lexa brought her over the edge, her back arching of the ground and hot jets of cum shot out, covering the omegas stomach and dribbled down her hand that was still stroking the hot shaft.

 

"You okay?"�

 

"Fuck... thanks. For the... assistance."�

 

"Your welcome... but before..."�

 

In a sudden change of power, Clarke flipped their positions over, as if having a sudden burst of energy, and piss Lexa to the floor, protective pheromones were being pumped out, and Lexa wondered why the hell Clarke was so protective all of a sudden. Lexa then realized that they were in a food truck, and the air vents were on. Which means, anyone near the truck could smell her heat, and the unmated alphas that walked by would definitely, be drawn to her.

 

"Clarke... maybe we should head to my apartment? You know... so we don't have unwanted guest outside this food truck." Lexa muses, and Clarke growls, sensing that someone was outside their food truck as it is.

 

"There's too many alphas around by the time we get back to the apartment Lexa."� Clarke's tone was a little more primal than her usual self, and Lexa enjoyed it.

 

"Please?"� Lexa begged.

 

"Fine. Only because you said so."� Clarke growls, groaning as she stands up to grab their clothes.

 

It was going to be difficult getting home. For sure.

* * *

 

 The perks of living in the apartment above your workplace was enticing, for you could never be late for work even if you wanted to, and that was it for Lexa. She was never late, always the first one to the phone line, and always the first one out the door for deliveries. But tomorrow, tomorrow it was going to be a first for her skipping work entirely. Her heat had worked her up so badly, she was close to crying her wits out. Under the cold shower she stood, letting her thoughts calm down from their escapade home earlier, whereby Clarke was so protective over her, it wasn't funny. Clarke all but wanted to burn everyone they passed on the way back to her apartment, even going as close to growling and there was another alpha that stumbled in front of them, Clarke had gripped her waist so hard, Lexa was afraid the man wouldn't live to see another day if she pounced on him. Clarke was currently in the living room, trying her best to cool down despite having jerked off in the shower before her, and they were in for a long night. The instincts and the need to mate was at its highest peak, Lexa was sure they would be fucking in the shower by now. But Clarke wanted to do it the right way. She wanted to please the omega, give her all the love and care she could possibly ever want, and by giving her space before, it made the omegas heart melt at the gesture.

 

Lexa switched of the water, drying herself off, yet sweating still despite the cool water, and she was trying her best to relax. Her body was still incredibly on fire, and she really needed to ease the pain on her throbbing clit, her vulnerable womb was aching to have the alpha fill her up to her very core. Her heat clouded her mind, and Lexa exited her bathroom naked, padding her way into the living room where the alpha sat, flipping through the channels on her television before her head turned at the strong burning smell of Lexa's heat that filled the room. Hunger and lust immediately clouded the alphas eyes as Lexa walked over towards her naked, whining softly at the need to be taken. Clarke watched on, her on hot cock twitching under her tight jeans, yearning, aching, to fill the omegas hot pulsing walls. Lexa padded her way over, standing in front of Clarke and blocking the view of the television, and she left out a soft whine. Lexa's walls were so much tighter than before, her body ached so much for the alphas cock to fill her up, yet Clarke was sitting there lusting over the hot clammy body before her.

 

"Take me Clarke... all of me..." Lexa pleaded, and the alphas growl filled the room. Clarke made quick work of stripping her own shirt and jeans down, regretting why she even put her clothes back on after her shower, and she places her hands on the side of the omegas hips, her lips latching onto the navel before her and her hot tongue sucks and enters the warm hole. Clarke traced her fingers along the side of her hips, trailing them up to her ribs before rubbing her full palms down her back to her ass and lifting her off the ground before placing her fully onto the couch. Lexa was left whimpering and whining, wanting her alpha above her to take her now, but she was going all so slow, kissing every inch of her burning skin, and Clarke could only position her erected cock at her pulsating entrance. "Fuck me... Clarke... mate me. Bite me... pleaseee..."� Clarke stopped, her face moving over to hover over Lexa's her eyes looking down upon her with such care and concern, yet turmoil swirled around in them.

 

"I... I don't want to hurt you Lexa. We are drowning in our heats and ruts, I don't think it's the right choice to... mate. As much as I want to Lexa, I don't want to tie you down to me."� Clarke knew she should bite. Deep down inside, it wasn't the animalistic side of her that just wanted to take advantage of nature's course of life. This was something far deeper, far more powerful than she could ever comprehend. It was as if Lexa belonged to her soul.

 

"Please Clarke... knot me. Mate me... we belong together. We're true mates. Our connection is undeniable."� And Clarke, for some reason believed it with all her heart.

 

Clarke kissed the soft skin of Lexa's mating gland, taking in the deep smell of the omega, nipping and kissing all the more with her hot breath, her fingers trailing along the sides of the omega, who moaned all the more, the hairs standing up with every feather like touch of the alpha before her. "Clarke..."� Lexa's throaty deep voice boomed in the alphas ears, making Clarke's burning cock twitch, inching closer to her omegas entrance, feeling the wetness that already seeped out touch its lover, prompting Clarke to bare her teeth down into the omegas chest. Like fire and ice, the danced together in a feel of emotions, Clarke being spurred on even more when she felt Lexa wrap her legs around her waist, slight pushing the tip of her cock into the awaiting abyss. "Please..."� Lexa pleaded, her voice merely but a whisper, and with just that, Clarke controlled herself, pushing her way in slowly, feeling the extreme tightness of the omegas walls burning and melting into her engorged head of her cock. Lexa's walls were quivering with need, pulsing and taking her alphas thick cock deeper and deeper, Lexa felt herself pleased at the pressure that was now inside of her from the alpha. Clarke didn't move at first, simply sucking on her erected nipples, wanting to allow her omega to take the feel, the pressure, of her thick cock that now rested inside her, afraid that if she moved, it would break her.

 

Clarke knew just how much it could hurt Lexa if she wasn't careful, afraid that if she left the animal inside of her go, it could ruin the omega for life, and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to cause Lexa any sort of pain, for the woman she had come to love... love was the word that filled Clarke's head all of a sudden, and she knew, Lexa was right. They were mates. True mates. Because the word love would never register in her mind after meeting someone for only a week. Or only a few days. But here now, if love was what it is, then slow she would go, to ensure that Lexa knew how much of her love she could give to the omega. Lexa gasped out as Clarke slid back out, but only the tip stopped at her opening before it slid right back in. Lexa grunted, making Clarke stop, but the kiss that took her breath away reassured Clarke that Lexa was okay. "Don't... stop..." Lexa whispered, her lips trembling from the feeling of the alphas cock sliding in again slowly, clearly Lexa's arousal was enough lubrication to ease the cock in and out without causing so much pain. Lexa felt her body tense as Clarke slowly sped up her ministrations, still a little slow for Lexa's liking, but Lexa understood the need for her alpha to be careful with her. Lexa whined, already enjoying the feeling of pleasure, urging the alpha to speed up even more, but Clarke growled softly.

 

"Relax baby... I don't want to hurt you."�

 

Clarke kissed her lips, tongues emerging as they clashed in a breathy battle of lust and power. Sweat formed between the two of them, their bodies flushed against each other, hearts pumping with every thrust of the alphas cock that was now forming a knot at the base of her thick cock. Lexa herself felt her own orgasm rapidly approaching as Clarke kept up a steady pace, but her tip only barely touching the place she wanted Clarke to be the most. Lightning and fire shot through their bellies, need, lust and hunger all swirled into one pit of a ball as their heartbeats synced into one, tingling sensations flowing through their bodies. Lexa could feel Clarke's knot brushing up against her entrance and that was clear enough indication that Clarke was close to her own release. Pants filled the room and Clarke pushed herself up, taking a look at Lexa. "Lexa... are you sure you want this?" Clarke breathed out heavily, soaking in the feel of the omegas presence pressed flushed against hers.

 

"I... I want all of you Clarke... I love you."�

 

Clarke smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against those red swollen lips before she rested her head against Lexa's forehead. "This will hurt baby... tell me to stop if it gets too much." Lexa nodded, and Clarke placed a soft loving kiss against Lexa's forehead. Clarke slowed her pace down just a touch, allowing Lexa to feel the awareness of the simple and caring gesture of the alpha, before the gasp and arch of Lexa's back was made when Clarke pushed her swollen knot past the ring and slowly it entered into new territory, the place Lexa had been begging Clarke to delve into from the start of her enraging heat. Clarke continued to push as slowly as possible, Lexa finally releasing the air she had been holding. This was it, this was happening. Clarke kissed her softly again and she felt her own knot finally push through the head of her omegas cervix, their sweat dripping and their pants growing rapid with each second that ticked. Clarke gripped the omegas shoulders hard, making Lexa cry out in pain but was quickly changed to another gasp of pure pleasure as the short stab of pain that erupted in Lexa's tight entrance was finally replaced with the sheer pleasure of the alphas knot that was settled now deep within her womb.

 

Clarke was trying so hard not to let her primal animal within her be set free, now that she was deep inside, the feeling was so much more different that when they had normal sex together outside their heat and ruts, and Clarke for sure never experienced such a strong feeling of need, desire, lust and love all combined into one. Hearing the pleading moans and sounds of her omega, Clarke, now her knot full blown and lodged deep within the omegas womb, slowly rolled her hips, going cautiously slow to avoid hurting her lover. Since they were already tied together, it made movements a little restricted, and Clarke was already so close, Lexa herself was bound to let go any moment now. Lexa's back arched up from the couch, still both of them not knowing why they never made it to the bedroom to have the full experience of officially being mated to one another. It didn't matter. Lexa knew what she wanted. And Clarke, Clarke too knew what she wanted as well. Arms wrapped around Clarke's back, hot, sweaty and clammy hands, placed flat on her own sweaty back. It was now or never.

 

"Oh fuck... Clarke..." Lexa's body convulsed under her, her scream filling the room as her release reached the highest of mountains, and just then, Clarke let out her own screams of pleasure, her seed exploding out of her like the ocean waves sucking its victims under the stormy seas, filling up the omegas womb. Lexa was so soaked, milking her alpha for every bit of cum that still continued to explode into her, and Lexa revealed her precious sweaty neck to Clarke, her eyes shut tight as she fell over the edge continuously, and Clarke barely managed to breathe the last three words she had been dying to say.

 

"I love you..."�

 

With that, Clarke bared her fangs, everything in the room coming to a halt as time stood still in that moment, and Lexa, in her current state of pleasure, burst out a small smile and tear, and both alpha and omega latched onto each other. Clarke bit down, along with Lexa, and released another stream of seed into Lexa, suddenly, everything felt so right. The feeling was so inexplicably unexplainable, the sheer force of power that travelled through them, their senses suddenly full blown to extreme heights. The taste of copper filled their mouths, and this rush of energy, feelings of each other's emotions passed through them, the fires joining into one and burning so bright as one. The euphoric feeling, the same heartbeat, the same love that now spreads throughout, was unlike any experience the both of them felt. This was new, different, and so strong, their bond was safe to be claimed as unbreakable. The scent was finally combined into one, the shared now fully transformed into Vanilla and Cocoa butter, something mild yet all so strong. Clarke releases her grip on Lexa's now mated gland, and collapses onto Lexa, entirely spent, letting the feel of their newly mated scent fill her nose. Lexa releases as well, and in a comforting and loving gesture, she laps lovingly away at Clarke's gland, soothing the bite and inhaling their new scent as well before she smiles.

 

Their hearts and souls were finally intertwined, and it was perfect. "I love you too Clarke. My mate."�

 

"I feel you. Every inch of you... this feeling... so strong."� Clarke lays her head on Lexa's chest, and smiles up at her mate, that was subconsciously pumping out calming pheromones as they lay there contently on the couch.

 

"I feel you too. All of you. Luna is never wrong either. Were true mates. And this weird feeling inside, that I can feel if your hurt or sad or happy like now in this moment... it's just... wow." Lexa whispers back, content.

 

"I know. I promise you Lexa... I'll take care of you. And love you... and spend every waking day of my life finding out about you and loving you. My mate, my heart, my soul."�

 

"I promise the same Clarke. Forever."� Lexa wraps her arms tightly around Clarke, who was still spilling shot after shot of cum into her, and she was content. And they were going to be tied for a while. Therefore, she closed her eyes and let their hearts beat as one.

 

"Sleep love. We have the whole night."�

 

Indeed... it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

 Clarke stared in awe at the beauty before her. So beautiful, so majestic, so lovingly amazing. Clarke reminded herself over and over again that she will never ever get enough of seeing Lexa in such a position for the rest of her lifetime. Lexa was the earth to her sun. So caring, yet, a halo of light had formed around her tanned naked body, making Clarke surrender herself completely. Clarke didn't know how the managed to get themselves to the bedroom, after being tied down to each other on the couch hours before, and now in the early hours of the morning, Lexa was riding her. Clarke was barely able to contain herself, having given all that she could in their first orgasm in bed as Lexa had orgasmed all over her thick cock, her walls having flooded with her slick wet cum, and Clarke was so lost in the feeling of having her cock wrapped around slick walls with still awesomely delicious tight cunt of the omega's heat. Clarke was lucky she didn't have to worry about knocking her mate up so soon, for Lexa had implants to prevent the issue of pregnancy before they explored their newfound life together, and Lexa was more than happy to be able to be with Clarke until they were both ready to have pups of their own someday. But right now, in the spur of the moment, Lexa who had her pert breasts swaying from left to right, up and down, muscles contracting and releasing as Lexa moved up and down, sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin, moans and gasps filling the room.

 

Clarke watches with hooded eyes, Lexa's bare neck in full view her head bent backwards, her omega's hands placed on her ribs to steady herself as she pumped up and down, gyrating herself on Clarke, grinding all with her might around her alphas cock as her slick wet walls pulsed and shuddered from the aftershocks of her wild orgasm. Clarke could only moan at the feel and the sight of her mate sweating profusely and letting herself go. Clarke could feel the fullness of her cock, itching and wanting to be released, and she knew her omega would milk her for every drop of seed that would spill out into the now full womb from earlier that had Lexa's belly swelling proudly with her pearl white seed. Lexa's cunt was powerful, pulling endlessly at her thick cock, making Clarke's grip on Lexa's hip grow stronger and stronger with every pull until the nails dug into her omegas flesh, making her gasp out in pure pleasure and need. Lexa was hers now. And only hers. Her nipples that were so turned on to her view, Clarke wished she could suck on them right now in the heated moment. The animal inside wanted it all. Wanted total control over her. But here, now, was enough to sedate her with all the pleasures that the two shared. It felt like magic.

 

Clarke's knot swells completely, and Clarke ultimately reaches over to settle her thumb over her omegas pulsing clit, sending Lexa moaning so hard, she was sure the walls vibrated in the room. Heat and wetness again floods the spaces between their hips, sending Lexa into overdrive and pants escapes loudly from her swollen lips. Clarke was losing control of her inner battle, still holding onto her own release as her knot continues to increase in size with ever ripple of Lexa's walls that encase her hot cock. Clarke moans and grunts, seeing her beautiful mate working her out, and Clarke was so full, so in love with her, she wished that this would never end. Lexa rides her with pure rawness, their combined scent had turned her into the angel of the night and the light of the morning sun that now seeped in through the windows, and every sound Lexa made from Clarke's thumb rubbing and stroking her omegas sensitive clit, Clarke could photograph everything to memory. "Lexa..." Clarke breathes out, her voice cracking as she held back the immediate moan that spilled deep into her lungs as finally, her swollen and almost bursting knot clicks in with Lexa's ring of muscles, snapping it shut and sealing her knot in completely. And in a sheer force of power, Clarke screams out into the morning, pleasure spreading through her entire body and soul, sending shot after shot of hot sticky seed into the depths of the heated womb.

 

Lexa in turn releases her own striking orgasm, she herself screaming out at the sheer force that ripples deep through her belly, mixing in with her swelling abdomen, and Clarke barely manages to catch her mate, who falls forward and was slowly brought into Clarke's arms, wrapped around safely, both of them trying their best to catch their breaths. Clarke still manages to simultaneously pump her hips into Lexa's tight cunt, releasing more and more of her seed into the already filled womb of her omega. Lexa was shaking in her hold, her hot breath on her bruised neck where they finally bit hours ago, sealing their fate as mate and mate, and again, she feels the omegas teeth digging into her flesh, and bites down again on the mark she made earlier, earning a small tired smile from Clarke. She was in pure bliss. She was so madly in love with Lexa, she would never get enough of it. Clarke rakes her fingers down Lexa's spine, and in turn, she herself latches on to Lexa's neck, the pulsing gland that made them one, and she purred at the feeling of sinking her teeth in again to that beautiful skin that gave her life. They felt every molecule flowing within each other's body at the same time, and Clarke only managed to spill more come deep into those silk velvety walls that milked her good. Clarke felt like home.

 

Soon enough, Lexa lets go and sighs contentedly, sapped and sated while Clarke noses her gland and laps away just like Lexa had done earlier, running and raking her fingers through Lexa's hair as the enjoyed the simple peace off their bedroom. Theirs. It echoed in Clarke's mind, and what felt like an eternity of not feeling such happiness, Clarke let a tear slip now, her chest so full of pride, warmth and love, she never imagined a day like this would ever come to her, making her the happiest person alive. Clarke's neck ached, so did Lexa's. But this feeling would remain with her for as long as it could, citing that this was how it felt to be with her one true love, and that forever would remain in their grasps. Their shared orgasms were now tapering down into small ocean waves that swirled calmly in the open sea, Lexa's full abdomen still swelling further from each splash of come that fills her walls of her womb. Lexa sighs into her mate's embrace, purring with happiness and smiles when Clarke kisses her forehead with love and affection. Soothing and calming pheromones made Lexa purr louder, and Clarke chuckles to herself.

 

"I love you."� Clarke whispers, and Lexa hums in return.

 

"And I love you too Clarke. I want forever with you."

 

"Always my love."�

 

Lexa with sleepy eyes moves up to look at Clarke, smiling, before they lock lips into a passionate kiss, seeing that they would be tied for a while again, and their tongues slip and slide against each other, enjoying the warmth of each other's body heats flushed together. Their chests were bursting with so much love, so much emotions that they felt about each other, that they shared now as one, made them giggle and smile out of love. Before they could close their eyes and let themselves relax, the one thing they never expected came from behind the door.

 

"CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN! ALEXANDRIA WOODS! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"�

 

"Oh fuckkk..." Clarke's eyes were wide open, along with Lexa's.

 

"Oh god. No way... Mom?"�

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So yes it's finally here. Sorry I took so freakishly long to get it out. It's my first time doing this so yeah I had a hard time trying to get it right. As I always say, if there is something I did wrong or something that doesn't seem right, don't hesitate to call me out on it :) it's a learning process for me and so all comments are welcomed ;) hope this was satisfying for the wait and hopefully be able to update again soon :) love you guys. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When history gets everyone involved...

“Will you calm your fucking tits and dick down Raven? Grumbling and go off at it is not helping here.” Luna pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

“Oh sure sure. I’ll calm down. Not only did your boss and best friend run off with my boss and my best friend, to which you walked into your office and realised Lexa wasn’t there, you walked up stairs and clearly had the death wave of a mating pit smell and not to mention you could smell Lexa’s heat flaring up into your nose, I’d say were fucked. Because Jake and Abby called saying they are coming over for lunch and they are going to find out.” Raven threw her hands in the air.

Luna sighed and mumbled to herself, Anya walks over after getting off the phone with her boss, saying she was coming in late, and Raven was already swooning over her police uniform. Octavia was currently staring at the crowd who was passing by and that they were trying to see if the girls would open up the food truck or not. But they had a more pressing matter to handle and that was Jake and Abby. Raven knew them all too well, Abby would go crazy and Jake, well, he would simply smile and laugh it off, stating that if they were happy with each other than let them be. Not only though are they on their way, Lexa’s apartment was filled with the smell of heats and ruts, not to mention having the strong scent of a newly mated pair, and Luna was smirking on the way out to meet the others. But as their friends got sappy and happy about the newly mated pair, Clarke’s parents decided they were going to give a call.

And Raven, in all her idiotic glory had jumped out of the food truck, pulling the close sign out and dumping everything in to the truck. Well, they were cleaning it out since the couple did stink up the place hours before. And Anya goes quiet at the mention of Abby Griffin’s name, seeing that she did know who the woman was, and Octavia had literally turned into a panic maniac, pacing back and forth like no tomorrow. It was one thing for them as friends to be encouraging them to mate, seeing that it was obvious that the two were true mates and meant to be, knowing her boss had told her that her heat wasn’t due until the next two weeks, yet here she was already locked away in her apartment with Clarke, and for newly mated pairs such as themselves, they would have to stick together like glue for the first month at least. She knew because Octavia and her were the same. But now, the more pressing issue was the fact that the parents would think otherwise and shitloads of convincing would be inevitable.

“What if we all hide in the truck? Or I could pretend to be the only here while Anya, you and Luna hide inside and I could just tell them that you guys were out and about somewhere, and Lexa is at work?” Octavia suggests, and Raven shoots Octavia a death glare.

“Woman! Jake doesn’t give a shit as long as we bloody alphas keep in line and not impregnate some random omega we barely know and regret it for the rest of our lives. Clarke is an alpha. Abby hates having her daughter doing stupid things. And this, despite the fucking true mates shit, we are fucking true mates in the grave if we don’t get them away.” Raven replies.

“Okay! Enough! Why is it that it’s such a bad thing to have my sister and our friend just fess up to the parents that they are already mated? I mean fuck… it’s not like their gonna be crucified to a stake or something?” Anya butts in and everyone looks at each other before looking at Anya.

“An… remember when Lexa was in the hospital 3 years ago? When I called you up to rush you down cause she was badly beaten? That’s the reason why. Abby was the one to treat Lexa and Indra, your mother was there too. And the reason why Abby is going to go ballistic because of the repercussions that could happen.” Luna sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

“But I thought Lexa was mobbed on the street? The statement she gave and all. What does Clarke have to do with all this? What is going on?” Anya looks at all three women, suddenly realising that she had been lied to by everyone, and her anger flared up.

“Lexa was beat up by Costia. They never mated because Lexa didn’t want to and therefore she was thrashed to the brink of death. Lexa was in heat, and Octavia and I were downstairs in the office when Raven came over to meet us to go out for drinks. Commotion happened and we heard stuff breaking, we went up. Found Lexa on the ground, bleeding and broken, and Raven and I got violent. We didn’t call the cops because we told Costia, your sister’s ex- girlfriend to go. We never saw her again. Lexa refused to press charges and life went on. A year ago, Octavia and Raven saw Costia again, only this time, she was with a person named Niylah, who was Clarke’s ex lover. Clarke may not know that because I believe Lexa’s hasn’t told her yet about Costia, but Costia swore before she left that if she ever saw Lexa mated to someone else, she would threaten to kill her so no one else can have her.”

“So what is going on? This conspiracy theory of yours?” Anya fold her arms, clearly unimpressed and still fuming.

“Remember the drug bust the company had? It was Costia. I knew the guy who was arrested. He hanged around with her back in the days. She made him do it. Lexa would receive calls threatening to close her bicycle courier business that we explained to you, but you always could never trace them. Your mom had tried to dig into stuff illegally, with my help and we couldn’t tell you then because you’re a woman of law, and we didn’t want you getting into trouble. Yes, the three of us have been doing some shady business in digging around without Lexa’s consent and knowledge, but we did as Abby for help in getting medical records to trace Costia down. I know were not the law Anya, but it is for your sister’s protection. And now, Clarke. Raven says Niylah was mated to Costia, and for some reason, Clarke has been getting swarmed by omegas these last couple of months, and not to mention Abby’s assistant, Harper.” Luna explains further.

Anya was shocked beyond means as to how she hadn’t seen all this running right under her nose and she looked at Raven, feeling betrayed. It wasn’t just Raven either, but Luna as well, whom she had called her friend, was running things without her knowledge of her sister’s past, that was hidden from all of them, including Lexa.

“Then why the fear of Clarke and Lexa being together, and having every one of the parents know about it? Why have Abby go crazy ballistic on them then if you know it’s going to happen? Why?”

Luna sighs. “Because Anya… Costia wants revenge. How she wants to do it, or when, I don’t know. Their just rumours circulating around with friends I know. Niylah is a filthy rich business woman who only wanted Clarke to exploit her fame back then. Now that we realised we pushed our friends into getting together, we didn’t realise the extent of the issue, without their knowledge of knowing this mind you, but your mother was involved, Abby was involved of the knowledge that Niylah herself is out to destroy Clarke, and that now the two of them being together now, things are going to get complicated. And we have to keep them safe.”

“First of all, you people lie to me…”

“Anya…” Raven tries to talk, only to be shut down by Anya.

“Don’t Raven… As I was saying, you expect me to keep them both safe, while you people have been going around trying to play hero to keep Lexa safe, and Clarke safe, when none of you are cops. Secondly, you expect me to stand here and join your little escapade to snoop around, with the fact that my own mother has been doing some small dirty work, and not to mention my future mother in law, who has been stealing information from records to be handed to you while you decide to play daredevil and fish this fucking woman out, and to top it all off, we got them together, and Abby is going to go crazy because it’s not just her daughter being in danger from a psycho ex, my sister has been having problems from Costia this whole fucking time, and you didn’t bother to say anything to me? And why in the fuck didn’t Lexa put a restraining order on her in the first place? Why lie about it?” Anya seethes with anger.

“We don’t know. Lexa refused and that’s all we know. But please… Anya… help us convince your mother and Abby that they can be safe being together. That we can help them be safe without idiots trying to take their revenge on them. To let them be happy. Please… you’re a cop, and you can help us with the right way of the law. We promise we will tell you everything and anything, but Clarke and Lexa doesn’t need to know about all these things going on that they believe is just people being jealous or hateful to their respective business, and that the parents need convincing that Clarke is not like Costia to your mom, and that Lexa is the right woman for Clarke, and that them being true mates can help them be safe once and for all.”

Raven looks at Anya, her heart aching that all this had come out to play, since she didn’t tell Anya about their crazy past. And how everyone was involved in something somehow, and that now everything was connected to each other in a shitty way, she wouldn’t be surprised if Anya jumped the gun and called her out for it. For claiming to be using Anya to join in on their secrets.

“I will help you. But one thing I hate about this is making use of my power in the law to track down these two. Only because my big sister is involved even if she doesn’t know about this, I will help. As for my mom, I’ll talk to her and handle her when the time comes. And for Abby, I’ll try as well to convince her that my sister’s past would not put Clarke in harm’s way if I can help protect them. I know Abby, she was a great doctor and still is to my sister. And I know she will be afraid of the troubles the two of them would be in and I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Anya nods her head at Luna and Octavia, who was quiet the entire time, before she turns to walk towards her cop car and call in saying she was out for a while longer before going back to duty. Raven follows silently behind, Luna nudging her to go over and speak to her, and apologize.

“Anya… please. I’m sorry okay.”

“Did you sleep with me so you could get Luna to pull me on your side? Is that it?” Anya turns around to snap at Raven, who seemingly backed down from the omega, despite herself being an Alpha.

“No… Anya… i… like you. I really do. Please believe me. I do care and want to be with you Anya. I was a shit person then but I want to prove myself to be worthy of your love. Please… just give me a chance.” Raven pleaded.

Anya looks at Raven, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, the tears that were close to forming and Anya didn’t know what to think. Everything had been bombarded at her with the information Luna had provided, and she still didn’t know about her sister’s reasons for not filing a case against Costia, whom Anya had met a few times. Everything was a mess. Yet in everything of the mess at the moment, Anya knew she couldn’t deny her own heart on how she did care for the alpha who was kind to her.

“Fine. You get one chance. That’s all I’m giving. Lie to me again, and were done for good.” Anya states simply, and the alpha nods her head.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Now… we have parents to restrain.”

* * *

 

Abby smiled as she knocked on her husband’s office door. It’s been a while since they were both able to go out for lunch together without work interrupting their lunch break from emergency meetings having to be in surgery for the most part. They both always got their lunch however from Clarke, seeing that their daughter wanted to make sure that both Jake and her were eating and truth be told, Clarke really was a good chef. Besides her usual artsy stuff on the side-lines, Clarke was a good woman and a respectable Alpha. Jake was so proud when he found out his little angel had become an alpha when she presented, and he wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks, making Abby smile and shake her head all the time at his goofy antics. Abby had thought everything there is to know about being a good alpha, using Jake as an example and Clarke had fallen in line. She never had a problem, always being the kind sweet soul that she always was. Only thing that she hated was the fact that people would make use of her kindness for granted, and Clarke always ended up being the one heartbroken and in pain.

She wanted Harper to hook up with Clarke in the first place, seeing that Harper had taken an interest in her daughter, but only to have Clarke reject her over and over again, in fear of her heart being broken again. Abby saw right through her daughter and she knew it was making her miserable. But when she got the call from an old acquaintance, who had requested that she stop sending Harper over, Abby knew something was up, and Clarke had changed her method of delivery by getting the one and only Alexandria Woods to be the delivery woman. Lexa was a kind and sweet omega. Always clumsy and getting into accidents from time to time, but she couldn’t help but stop and remember what had happened to her three years ago. Being rushed in to the emergency room bloodied and battered, yet, when she woke up, she begged to not press chargers of her ex, in fear that the alpha would do something stupid and hurt the people around her. Lexa was a strong woman, headstrong and smart, and a lawyer who turned to a simple business. But Lexa never saw anyone else in her life, and Abby was hesitant to let her daughter near Lexa, not because of Lexa as a person, but her association with someone who went awol years ago.

“Honey bunny… you good to go?” Jake opens the door and smiles stupidly at his wife, making her chuckle.

“Yes dear. Come on. Clarke said she promised us thick juicy steak sandwiches if we ever dropped by her place for food. And you know your pup. She makes it good.” Abby smirks as she looked at her husband’s face that was already close to drooling.

“Mmmmmmm oh I know. Our baby girl is a lucky one. Whoever marries her is one lucky one. Can cook, paint, and can’t clean the house for shit. She better finds one who can help clean. Or we be walking into a tornado filled house.”

“You’re just the same. She picked up your habits Jake. Nothing new there.”

Jake laughs and wraps his arms around Abby’s waist as they leave the office and downstairs onto the streets. Abby was hungry and was really craving a good lunch before she goes back to work to finish up her shift. Jake and Abby were happy to finally have some alone time even if its just for lunch, since work has been keeping them away from each other and their daughter and finally they had sometime today. Walking down the streets to the food truck, Abby and Jake then realise that they were seeing Raven, Luna, Octavia and surprisingly Anya standing together talking, and that the que to the food truck was not in sight like it always was during the busy peak period lunch hour for the day. And Clarke was nowhere in sight. Abby’s instincts were sparked, and Jake sensed his wife’s displeasure, making their way over as quick as possible until the girls turned to face Jake and Abby with smiles on their faces. Well… fake smiles.

“Hey there mama G! Papa G! How you doing?” Raven tried to sass her words, but ended up receiving a glare.

“Hi girls. What is going on?” Abby looks around them and Luna scratches her head, acting dumb to everything along with the rest.

“Uhhhhhh… what do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.” Octavia answers with a small smile. A timid one.

“Mmmmm sure. Where is Clarke and why is the food truck closed? Clarke never closes her truck even when something comes up or it’s the weekend.” Jake shakes his head with a smirk, knowing they were close to being busted for lying.

“Nah… Clarke just had to go somewhere to settle some stuff and when she comes back, we will open as usual. Nothing serious.” Raven replies innocently.

“Right… You really think you can fool me isit?” Abby looks at all the girls, and Raven seems to be trying her best not to crack, Anya was busy looking at her uniform and vest, Luna was staring at the food truck, finding something interesting and Octavia was literally looking at the menu.

“Girls… I think your faces says enough. So please try not to bullshit the good doctor here?” Jake pitches in, finding it entirely amusing. “Girls?”

Raven finally cracks but before she could say anything, Luna beats her to the punch. “Clarke is with Lexa and the two has been together all weekend.” Luna puts out the part that they are potentially true mates and most likely mated by now, and Abby’s expression turns into surprise.

“Clarke and Lexa are together? As in sleeping together?”

“Look mama G… they are good for each other. I swear they are. Please don’t let the past stop them from being together. We as friends pushed them to get together and they are really loving and caring with each other. Lexa is safe. So is Clarke. Us friends will make sure of it.” Raven then speaks up, looking at Anya who then nods her head at Abby, and Abby all but turns dark.

“Still, those two better not be screwing each other’s brains out. Anya! Please tell me your sister has her implant. Because I swear I don need her getting impregnated by my daughter before the two of them actually get married. And really? Sleeping together? A week plus ago the two of them didn’t even know each other!” Abby starts mouthing off incoherent words, and everybody groans, knowing Abby was going to get all hyped up about someone getting pregnant before marriage and blah blah blah.

“Honey… you do realise they are both consenting adults and they know what is right and wrong don’t you?” Jake smirks, knowing he thought his own daughter well enough to know how to care for an omega and do what is right and wrong.

“JAKE! YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES IF ONE OF THEM HAS A RUT OR HEAT! THEY DON’T THINK BUT JUST DO! YOU…”

“Abby… lets just go find the two and have a good talk with them. And Anya… I think you need to give your mother a call. So we all can talk responsibly as adults and your mother does need to know about them two being together since she is a well known lawyer and Clarke is pretty popular. So at least when she sees the two of them in a magazine, she won’t have a heart attack.” Jake muses and Anya just stares at him wide eyed.

“Uhhhhhh okay. I can do that.”

“WHERE ARE THEY?” Abby was near about blowing her head off.

“Lexa’s???” Octavia pitches in and Abby didn’t say another word and stormed off to Anya’s cruiser.

“LET’S GO!”

* * *

 

Indra wished she could drown herself in alcohol right now. Mix every alcohol under the sun and pour it into an empty pool, and soak inside until she turned into a prune and suffocate from the alcohol. She really wished for that no matter how dramatic it sounds. Her company was her purpose now that her daughters were grown up and sustaining life on their own. But… the only thing she ever wished for was for them to be able to make the right choices. And right now, having to rush over to Lexa’s workplace on Abby Griffins request was not how she wanted her day to go. Not only did her high school friend call her down to meet with her, the woman seemed pissed on the phone when Anya had called her. God forbid, if her omega daughters did something stupid out of this world, she was going to Paris for a long vacation if that’s what it came to. As a mother, she wasn’t worried about the fact that her daughters couldn’t take care of themselves, but she was far more worried about the fact that history would repeat itself. Her older daughter had been destroyed the night she walked into the emergency ward, barely surviving for what the alpha did to her, and her heart went mad with rage, sending years trying to find that bastard, but it seems her efforts were futile despite the fact that Luna had been doing some digging of her own.

And she didn’t understand for some reason why Lexa had refused to press charges, afraid of something that only she herself knew about. Raven and Luna had been the ones to find her, and chase the alpha woman away, and even with Anya being a cop, they didn’t want her on the wrong side of the law looking for the mad woman. And here now, with Abby calling her down, she prayed and hoped that it wasn’t the same alpha that got to her daughter, and that she was perfectly fine. Running down the street and reaching Lexa’s workplace, the office was vacated and only the usual group of people, meaning the girls, along with Abby was standing there, while Jake Griffin, and old friend of hers as well from knowing Abby was sitting on the desk eating what looked like a burrito and he waved when Indra opened the doors to the office space.

“Indra… sorry to call you on such notice.” Abby speaks, and Indra wipes the sweat off her face.

“What happened? Where is Lexa? Anya?”

“Ummmmmm…” Anya rubs the back of her neck and points to the ceiling, making Indra frown and look up before looking back at her, receiving a smack to the back of her head from Abby for not using her words properly.

“What…?”

“Indra… we have a problem. A big one.” Abby folds her arms and glares at the girls.

“What problem? Jesus people… words work fine right now! What is going on?” Indra was close to killing somebody when Abby speaks up.

“Your daughter and my daughter seems to be having a good time in bed upstairs. And good time I mean having sex. We haven’t gone into the apartment yet because I really don’t want to see the two of them naked. It burns my eyes.” Jake choked back a laugh and Abby eyed him incredulously.

“Oh Jesus Christ… call me old fashion but please tell me they aren’t in their heat or rut to actually do something stupid before marriage? At least that… and where is the alcohol around here? I need a drink.” Indra sighs as Luna hands over a bottle of whiskey and she downs a few gulps before handing it over to Abby who takes a few as well.

“Why are you two acting like idiots right now? Is it really that bad to mate before marriage?” Octavia tries to reason.

“First of all… my dear darling Octavia. If the both of you aren’t true mates, than mating before marriage only complicates things. If the two of you mate before that, and decide to hate each other, your pretty much stuck until the day one of you actually dies in order for the mating bond to dissolve. Or that only true mates can bite and dissolve the other’s bond to form a new one between the two which in this living world and time, true mates are a fucking rarity!” Abby explains.

“Ooooh Mama G used a curse word.” Raven pipes, causing Jake to laugh at the Latina’s shenanigan, and Indra groans along with Abby on the verge of breaking her bones with a sledgehammer.

“Raven… can you not?” Anya sighs at her and the four woman knew all too well what had transpired in the apartment upstairs, and they knew the end of the world was upon them once both mother’s head upstairs. Everyone seem to be cool with it, even Jake, knowing his own pup was smart enough to know what she was doing and she was a responsible woman, therefore he didn’t say much and wanted to let the others deal with it on their own terms. Whatever Clarke did, he would support her until the ends of the earth and because it was his loving baby girl that would forever remain a little girl in his eyes, he would be happy with whatever choice in life she decided to do. As long as she was responsible, he would stand by her side.

“Alright… were going upstairs. And we are giving them a really good lecture if it comes to that.” Abby states, taking another sip from Indra who was well on her way to being drunk.

“Are you sure the both of you want to go upstairs after almost finishing that bottle of whiskey> It’s kind of dangerous to be screaming and hollering at them with a drunken mind.” Luna pipes up, making Raven and Octavia snort back a laugh, Anya smirking at her mother for her idiocracy.

“Oh you people will get it from us later. But now… to war!” Indra hollers and the two women walk their way up the stairs, hell bent on killing someone right now.

As they got to the top, they pushed in the key and entered the apartment, and immediately, their noses were filled we the strong scent of an alpha in rut and an omega in heat, and their horrors had come to life. And the scent, god, the scent was so strong, Indra and Abby hastily closed the doors, afraid that the omegas heat would attract the other alpha’s downstairs. Their eyes darted around the place, seeing that everything had been left untouched, and Indra knew very well her daughter was a clean and organised person, therefore, wasn’t surprised her daughter’s apartment was neatly arranged. Abby strode over to the living room, Indra following suit, and when the noises from the bedroom on the left caught their attention, they sprang into action and almost ran towards the door. They stopped right in front of the door, and Indra motioned for Abby to call them out, and Abby’s voiced filled the apartment.

"CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN! ALEXANDRIA WOODS! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!”

Indra tapped her foot with her arms folded, waiting patiently for either one of them to answer, and Abby looked over her shoulders at the woman, who shrugged her shoulders as to why they were taking so long.

“We can’t…” Came Lexa’s voice.

“What do you mean you can’t? Lexa, you come out here right now or so help me I will break this door down.” Indra hollered and it was her turn to bang on the door.

“WE CAN’T!” This time both voices filled their ears, and Abby realized then, that they were having sex. And most probably tied to one another.

“Oh Jesus fucking Chirst…”

“MOM! WE CAN’T COME OUT BECAUSE… BECAUSE THE TWO OF US ARE TIED TOGETHER… JUST GO AND WHEN WE DO MANAGE TO GET OUT, WE WILL CALL YOU!” Clarke hollers from inside the bedroom.

Abby swore upon her life never will she ever let her daughter tie herself to an omega before actually knowing them or even spending months together before getting married and then at least mating with each other. Not just a couple of days of knowing each other. Indra sensed the same thing, and she was curious now however, as to why Lexa was so willing to give herself to the alpha in the room with her when she was so hurt and depressed over the last one in the past, and her curiosity was swirling around in her mind. What was so special about Clarke that she had actually opened herself up to love? Her daughter swore before she would never ever be with an alpha ever again, but here, now, Lexa was mated to one. And to the daughter of her high school friend, Abby.

“Oh we are not leaving. I assure you that. We will be waiting patiently on the couch and when you two finally untie yourselves, we are all going to have a very… very long talk.” Abby hollers back and looks at Indra who was on the same boat as Indra.

The two-woman headed back into the living room, finding Jake standing there, knowing full well that there was a young omega in heat, and he closed his nose to avoid inhaling more of the strong heat scent filling the apartment.

“I take it our daughter is mating with an omega?” Jake perks up an eyebrow.

“Oh not just that. She’s tied to one. And Indra’s daughter that is.” Abby had a bite in her tone and Jake shook his head.

“I’m going to go back to the office. Let me know when they finally emerge from the mating pit and give me a call. Apparently, we all need to have a little chat as adults. Try not to kill them both?”

“The only killing happening today is me killing that coffee machine over there if I don’t get coffee right now. And a drink. I need a bottle of vodka. And tequila.” Indra takes up position on the couch, Abby joining right beside her with a huff.

“Make that two for me.”

“Relax ladies. I’ll be back later. Good luck. Call me when they get out.” Jake kisses Abby’s head and heads out the door.

“This is going to be a long day Indra. A really long day. Just like old times huh?” Abby says, and turns to look at Indra who was typing away at her phone, stating that she had an emergency and needed to be away from work.

“Oh… you said it.”

Indeed, it was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry no clexa this chapter but i had to put it out how everyone is involved and this is a little inside on what is to come in future ;) as usual, if you readers know me, i always bring in the angst slowly and will definitely let you know who will die soon. Just kidding;D nobody will die. Hope this satisfies you a little bit but I promise next chapter will be all Clexa and things will be fluffy and cute ;) and updated really soon. Not a week later :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face the music... or go home.

“Clarke! Are you insane? Your mother and my mother is sitting outside right now, waiting in the last four hours ago and here we are hiding like a bunch of kids, afraid to be scolded. We have to face the music sooner or later.” Lexa whispers shout somewhat as she moved back to pacing in the room.

“I know that. But what are we supposed to tell them? ‘Hey mom! Lexa and I are true mates and Luna was right about us. I feel what you feel and it works the same for you. They won’t believe us if we said I could somehow hear you speak in your thoughts. Like I know it’s not voices from you or something but I definitely know what you’re thinking and saying in your head and I’m sure as hell you can too. So there has to be a way to convince them.” Clarke states as she pulls her jeans up.

“Okay… okay… we will deal with this together, face our mother’s and reassure them that we know what we’re doing. Ohhhhhhh I can’t do this… I can’t face her like this. Not after the last time.” Lexa starts pacing again and again.

Clarke then realised something was wrong. Lexa had mentioned something about last time. What exactly happened? Then she suddenly remembered when Lexa said she wasn’t ready to talk about the past, about what happened with Raven and Luna, the two other alphas who knows so much more about the past when she wasn’t around, and what makes Lexa the person she is now, afraid of talking to her own mother. Clarke wanted to know. No, she needed to know. They had been in the room for the last four hours, spending the last two scrambling around and trying to rearrange their thoughts that both their mothers were here, and truth be told, Clarke was getting slightly annoyed that they had insisted they wanted to stay, cutting short her time with Lexa.

“Lexa… if we are going to deal with this, I need to know. What happened to you last time? Between you Raven and Luna? What happened the last time?” Clarke spoke softly, pumping out calming pheromones so that the omega would calm down, and eventually she did, Lexa had finally taken up residence on the edge of the bed and pulled her legs up to lay her chin on her knees and stare at the door.

“Raven and Luna saved my life. If it wasn’t for them checking up on me, I would have been dead.” Lexa sighs, and Clarke scoots closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist before Lexa continued. “I used to date another Alpha four years ago. When we first met, she was nice, caring, understandable. We did everything together and she used to work for me as well. Her name was Costia. Beautiful and loving alpha. I thought she was the one for me. A couple of months into our relationship, I then realised that my love for her had blinded me of what I saw in her. She got possessive, abusive at some points and I could never leave the workplace without her by my side. She followed me around all the time and I had no freedom. Then things got worse. When I stood up to her, she would hit me, tie me to the chair and make up things that I cheated on her, I didn’t want to be with her and so on. Luna and Raven got worried and I always brushed them off until I finally cracked. It wasn’t me to be the typical omega to stay home and pop out pups, to be a full on housewife and never leave the apartment. And the one thing she hated me so much for was when I was in heat… I would never allow her to bit me. To mate me. She was rough and unrelenting and it hurt so much. The night I was in heat, Costia…”

“Hey it’s okay. Stop… you don’t need to continue Lexa.” Clarke kissed her head and wiped the tears that streamed down her face.

“No… I want you to know. Because when my mom starts questioning, you need to convince her. That night… Costia wanted to mate with me and claim me. I refused. I stood up to her and I finally called it quits… But things didn’t turn out well…”

* * *

 

Lexa stood some ways from Costia, having realised that in her anger and frustration, tired of being used by the one woman she had fallen in love with was now the ultimate wrong doing she had ever done. She was emotional and tired, her body on fire from her heat, but the look in those alpha eyes said everything that wasn’t an animal ready to mate her. Those eyes, had been churned into something far darker, and in all the prayers in the world, Lexa wished that her prayer could be answered right this instant. Because she was praying so hard now, that she would live to see tomorrow, but those eyes would forever haunt her. Costia recovered from the punch no doubt, and in an instant, Lexa felt the fist of the loving and caring hands she once loved so much, collide with her cheeks. Lexa was down on the ground in seconds. She barely had time to recover when she felt the sharp pain of a foot cracking her ribs, and Lexa gasped out in pure shock and pain. Costia kicked her, relentlessly, her voice screaming at the top of her lungs, of how she was pathetic, useless, and that nobody could ever love her like Costia did. Lexa took every beating, tears streaming down her face as she begged the alpha to stop.

But it didn’t. Lexa had curled up into a ball when Costia stopped to catch her breath, only to flip Lexa onto her back and the strong alpha laid her weight on top of Lexa, pinning her to the floor before her fist collided with her face. Again and again, and Lexa felt the sheer power of darkness slowly filling her vision. Blood filled her mouth, and yet, she felt so gone, the pain radiating throughout her body wasn’t enough to help her move at all. Her eyes only remained on the ceiling, and her heart was shattering over and over again. This wasn’t the love that she wanted. This wasn’t the woman who had loved her and cherished her in the beginning. This woman was nothing more than an animal. How could she have been so blind? How could she not have seen through those eyes, those gestures, that Costia wanted nothing more than to make her, her slave? To make her submit to her and be a loyal pet to the woman above her? Lexa knew tonight, she was going to die. And when all hope was lost, she felt the weight lifted of her chest.

In the blurriness of her vision, Lexa managed to tilt her head over, and then she saw, Luna and Raven yanking Costia and the two other alphas slammed Costia down to the ground. Luna had more self control and she went over to call for an ambulance, but Raven, Raven wasn’t having any of it. Raven had slammed Costia down to the ground, punching her and slapping her, screaming at the top of her lungs, ‘What have you done?’, and Luna was already by her friend’s side, checking Lexa and speaking words that were only coming out as a whisper to Lexa, despite her screaming at Lexa to stay awake. Raven had then grabbed Costia by the collar and threw her against the wall, making Luna turn around and stare at the commotion that was still on going, running over to hold Raven back from making a stupid mistake and killing the woman. Growls were exchanged, pheromones were pumped in the air as Raven took up a defensive position in front of Lexa’s lifeless body, and Luna hollered at Costia to get the fuck out. Costia looked on at first, thinking she could out beat the other two alphas, but Luna herself got defensive and growled, making Costia turn her eyes at Lexa, who was barely holding on.

“Mark my words Lexa, no one will ever love you like I do. And you better watch yourself, because this isn’t over.”

With that, Costia turns to walk out of the door, never to be heard off and seen again. Luna on the other hand cradled Lexa’s head in her lap, stroking her face until help arrived, and Lexa was looking up at her with hooded eyes. Raven was still flaring, chest heaving, and when she turned to look at Lexa, her eyes were raking over the poor omegas body, and she let off steam by punching the walls. Lexa knew Raven was mad because she couldn’t protect her. Because they were the ones who had introduced Costia to Lexa to begin with, and they were mad with themselves for putting her through this mess in the first place. Lexa wanted to let herself feel love, but in that moment in time, not even her friends could help her fill that now empty void which can never again be repaired. She knew nobody else could repair it. And she was destined to be alone. With Costia gone, she felt her heart shatter, and the fear of those last words crept into her mind. Costia would hurt them if she loved again. She couldn’t risk it. And before the darkness consumed her, she heard the last voices of her friends come through.

“Stay with us Lexa…”

* * *

 

“I never filed for a restraining order against her because of those months that I’ve known her, she never actually gave me a last name. And to top it all off, she always had someone watching me even if I couldn’t see it. It lasted for a year, the threats, the calls, I handled it all. Your mom, she kept me safe in the hospital when I woke up, and Anya, she wanted to kill her. But because I told Anya not to look into it, she backed off and life returned to normal. None of us ever heard from her again. I was back on my feet, and I got back up.” Lexa finished her story, and Clarke was left with one question lingering in her mind.

Lexa was different, so different. She had been abused and hurt so much, yet here she was, already given herself to Clarke, mated and happy. Despite the awful past, Lexa had a smile on her face, happy that she was alive here, and because of the connection she shared with Lexa, she could feel that little spark that she was happy to be alive here and with Clarke, no matter what the outcome was when they left the room. The swirls of love and their shared scent was filling her heart up, Clarke wondered why Lexa chose her to begin with when the trauma of the previous alpha was still freshly embedded in her mind. And that was what spurred Clarke to ask the question as to why she had accepted and fallen in love with Clarke so willingly.

“I have to ask Lexa… why didn’t you stop me? Why did you agree to us being mated if the past fractured you? I mean, if it was me, I would be afraid to let myself be near an alpha in terms of love. I know I shouldn’t have asked something so stupid…”

“It’s okay Clarke. I get what you mean. I didn’t do it because of some traumatic event that happened and it is not because of that, that I want to mate with you. You were… different Clarke. The feelings, the connection… everything. I didn’t use you just for my own gain Clarke… I chose to be with you because I told myself that if I didn’t try again, I would never know what the true meaning of love would be ever again. And because you looked at me differently than the way others do Clarke, that’s what made me come back to the food truck. I knew about the address of your workplace and when Luna passed it to me, I knew that she wanted me to go when she told me to start living. I could have walked away from it. But because you were different Clarke, I told myself to give it a chance. I was hesitant at first, but Luna talked some sense into me and here I am now. And I would never change it for the world because in here,” Lexa places a hand on Clarke’s chest where her heart was beating, “this is what drew me to you. And this, is what I feel now. Your love and your heart. And I do love you Clarke. I really do. And I know the sincerity in your heart says you love me too because I can feel it like the sun and the earth together.”

Clarke looks at Lexa with all the love in her eyes. Lexa wasn’t like any other. Lexa was just… Lexa. Honest, simple, and strong in every way possible. She fought and fell, and she fell hard only to come back up again stronger and better. She lived and died and lived again. And Lexa would continue doing so until her very last breath. And Clarke understood now. She understood why her parents were such. Not because of the fear that Clarke was like Costia, but it was the fear of what harm could come their way if the latter knew of them being mated. And it wasn’t just that of course. Her mother was a doctor, and she always told Clarke not to make rash decisions to mate someone without knowing them. And her mother’s worst concern would be the fact that Clarke would knock Lexa up, making mistakes that shouldn’t be made when they were just fresh into their relationship. Then there was Indra. A hardened woman and lawyer who just wants reassurance that her daughter would be happy and safe in her mate’s arms forever, and that their mating bite wasn’t the worst decision of her life. Any mothers concern would be as such, and Clarke understood.

“Lexa… I promise you, I won’t treat you the way Costia treated you. You’re my mate, my life, my soul. And never ever will I lay a finger on you like that. You, are a strong and beautiful woman, who has a heart and mind of her own, and I will never ever take that away from you. The woman I met was strong and resilient, and she is the kindest and funniest person I’ve ever come across in my life. And I’ll take care of you, just as you will take care of me and we are equals. You’re the alpha of my heart and I’m your omega of your heart. And I will always love you. Until the end of the road.” Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa, saying everything within their kiss, making promises that need not be said in words and only by touch and heart, and she felt the tear that rolled down her omegas cheek.

Lexa pulls away and smiles, Clarke wiping the tear away before she too leans her head against her alpha. Hers. “Until the end of the road, Clarke.”

“Come on… let’s go deal with our two lovely I think drunk by now mothers.” Clarke smirks and Lexa laughs.

“Yeah… lets go.”

* * *

 

“Oh Indra… your daughter is so pretty now. I wish I was young and sexy like her! Oh, and my daughter too. They would definitely look good together.” Abby cries, wiping the tears off her face.

“I know. Our daughters are all grown up now. I just remembered the time my little Lexa and my little Anya, two of them riding down the road on their little bicycles with their father. Oh, Anya was on the highway to hell racing down the road, and Lexa was so clumsy, she crashed into a lamppost and scraped her knee. Ten seconds later, Anya was going right into a trash bin and she fell of her bicycle scraping her knee. Oh, my poor little girls. I had to kiss their knees the whole time.” Indra too wipes her tears away and the two-woman laughed at the same time.

Indeed, Indra and Abby had gotten themselves a bottle of tequila, and here they sat in the living room, staring at the television and reminiscing about the past with about their daughters, reliving the good old days. The two of them were proud of their own individual daughter’s accomplishments, and truth be told, they had a change of heart that their daughters were together. But only for the reason they were tipsy. Luna and the gang were seated downstairs in the office playing card games, and not to mention betting their own life that their loved up newly mated couple would get an ass chewing, and Anya was literally itching to go upstairs and see her own sister get her ass chewed, but she figured she would wait patiently. She had called in sick for the day and now waited for the verdict from upstairs. Raven was itching in her spot, clearly Indra was going to have a say in the past and Raven was afraid of what Clarke would think of her animalistic side that couldn’t be controlled when Costia did the unthinkable. She wondered how Luna was so grounded, so strong to resist, but she never questioned her and Anya placed her hand on Raven’s thigh, rubbing it soothingly to calm the Alpha down. And so they waited patiently, until they finally heard footsteps coming from the ceiling.

“Mom? Are you actually drunk right now?” Clarke and Lexa finally came out of the room, dressed, and the first thing they saw was both their mothers somewhat crying and laughing, the bottle of Whiskey on the counter and Clarke really felt like killing them both.

“Mom!!” It was Lexa’s turn to get Indra’s attention, and when they finally did, it was as if death itself had entered the apartment just by the look in their mother’s eyes.

Abby and Indra then stared at their newly fresh mating bites, clearly signifying that deed had been done, and the two had a shared scent that was soft and soothing, making Abby and Indra raise their eyebrows at the sight of their daughters. They looked perfect together. As if they were meant to belong to each other. And Clarke, like a proud alpha, stood there beaming with pride as she showed off her new mate to her mother, making Indra question Clarke’s motives with her now mated daughter, who for some reason as well, looked at Clarke with so much adoration and love, proud of her alpha standing up to them in a way.

“Are the two of you going to explain to us why we have to find out from your friends that the two of you are sleeping together, and bot to mention having to come all the way here and find out the both of you are tied together before… I repeat “before” getting married and by asking your dear friends downstairs, the two of you only knew each other for like what? A week? What is going on?” Abby throws her hands up in the air dramatically, and Clarke runs her hands through her hair.

“Mom… you may not believe what I’m about to say or what we are about to say but you have to try your best to believe it. Please…” Clarke says. Abby and Indra looked towards each other before looking at the two girls.

“We’re listening.” Indra states.

“Abby, mom, Clarke and I… were true mates.” Lexa bites her lip, holding Clarke’s hand which was intertwined together, and they stared intently at their mother’s faces.

Just when they thought they might get a great reaction, Abby and Indra burst into fits of laughter, making Clarke groan and Lexa to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration that their mothers were not taking them seriously at all. She wondered if it was the alcohol talking in their brains right now or that it was really them with the right sane mind.

“I’m sorry Lexa. Truly. But it’s hard for me to believe that the two of you are true mates. It’s a rarity on this earth that true mates do exist, well not saying it hasn’t happened before but the connection between the two is far stronger than anything else. Even the Doctors I work with think it’s weird.” Abby calms down from her laughter along with Indra, and this time Clarke was the one to get angry.

“Okay mom. Than how do you explain the fact that the two of us locked eyes at first sight, there was a spark. That when we first touched, it felt like fireworks in the sky and the feeling of missing and wanting each other even when we barely knew each other was so strong? How is it that I tried to find Lexa for a week and my heart felt like it was about to die the longer we never see each other? How is it that Lexa and can feel each other’s emotions, when she’s sad or in trouble or whatever when we are close or apart? That I can actually feel her heartbeat in my own chest just the same as hers? How do you explain that mom?”

Indra looks at Clarke with a sudden realisation, and she stands from the couch and walks around it to start pacing, one arm folded while her other arms was used to holding her chin up and resting on her palms. Abby blinks a couple of times, finally processing her daughters words and staring between the two girls. Lexa looks at her mother pacing, Clarke doesn’t cut eye contact with her own mother and the situation in the living room only intensified three times more with everything swirling around the room.

“I still find it hard to believe it. When was your heat due Lexa?” Abby all but jumped into medical mode.

“In a week or two. Even with… the ex… it still only made my heat at the most come a week early. But with Clarke, it happened right after we… had sex.” Clarke swore she saw Lexa’s face go red, and Indra perked up and eyebrow at Clarke, making her sweat even more.

She really didn’t feel like taking this crap right now. Her brain was still roaming in cloud nine, and all she wanted to do was take Lexa fair and square on that kitchen table, or perhaps the kitchen island. Bu before her thoughts managed to go further, the living room door slammed open, and in comes Anya being pushed in, and Clarke immediately growls, standing in front of Lexa and everyone turns to set their eyes on Raven and Luna, along with Octavia coming in through the door. Raven squares her jaw, and her eyes darted between Lexa and Clarke, her posture changing at the scent of an omega in heat, and Luna all but rolled her eyes as the two other alphas stared at one another, any sudden move and they could pounce on one another. Protective pheromones were being pumped out by Clarke, and Lexa sighed that everyone was getting tensed and out of the kill soon enough. Lexa whined something of a distress call, and Clarke immediately drew her attention to Lexa, looking at her as if she had any injuries or was in pain. But Lexa only did that to draw Clarke away from their friend’s stare, and she took the lead in front of Clarke and glared at Raven.

“You’re not thinking Raven. Stand down. She is my alpha and you already I’m mated to her. Don’t let your arrogance get the best of you. My heat is clouding your brain and you know better than to go up against Clarke as she has already claimed me Raven. Stand down.” Lexa said calmly, yet Clarke’s stance didn’t back down despite the fact that Lexa had stood up to the other alpha without faltering.

Luna nodded at Octavia, and walked over to place her hands-on Raven’s shoulder, prompting her to try and pull the unmated alpha away. Luna had more self-control due to years of practice and experience, therefore she wasn’t as affected as she should be, and that she already had a mate of her own. But it still didn’t mean much for Clarke was protective of her mate now, and if Raven didn’t clear her head, it could result in violence that could literally cause more problems between their friendship. Raven had already demonstrated that when she busted Costia up, and she didn’t need history to repeat itself despite the fact that their situations had been entirely different.

“Raven… take a walk. Go!” Indra states, and Raven slowly backs away and leaves, making Luna follow her along to make sure she was fine, even though it was just the heat of the omega flooding the room. Anya sighed and stood her ground, seeing that everyone was tense and she stared at Clarke and her sister, knowing she won’t be chased out for being a threat. Octavia stayed as well, wanting to keep Anya company and the other omega welcomed her presence in the living room since the only alpha remaining was Clarke.

“Alright… since that is taken care off, can we all talk like adults and civilised people without having to have a very protective alpha go crazy at the fact of another alpha looking at her mate?” Abby mused, and the girls nodded their head.

“Great. Now I know I find it hard to believe that this true mate thing happened and I will try to come to terms with it seeing that this is a rarity in this world, but I will believe it since the both of you are already… ehem… together. One thing that I would like for both of you to be cautious of is the implant. Lexa… I know that those implants you have is supposed to be 100 percent safe to avoid ummmmm…” Abby swore she really lost her professional cool talking to the both of them about sex and pregnancy just by looking at Lexa who had gone white, and Clarke being extremely tomatoish of the look, “pregnancy of course. I think it would be wise to avoid that subject for now. In terms of the both of you just knowing each other and such. Now medically it is like I said its a 100 percent safe, but if Clarke’s semen is strong, I’m sure her little swimmers could possibly get you pregnant….”

“Jesus Christ Mom…” Clarke all but stared at her mother with wide eyes, embarrassed beyond all means of this earth.

Lexa was choking on her own saliva, Indra was finding this entirely amusing, enjoying the way her daughter was squirming in her seat while Octavia and Anya bursts into fits of laughter. The two of them were holding each other, clutching their stomachs as they laughed at the newly mated pair, making them hide their faces behind the pillows on the other couch before Abby looked at the two. Indra smirked at Abby, nudging her head in the direction of Anya, seeing that she was somehow being with Raven, and no doubt Abby had to say the same thing to her.

“That goes the same for you as well Anya. Your still fresh out of the pot and just because your not mated like your sister is, doesn’t mean shit won’t happen. Raven is a strong alpha as well mind you.” That was all it took for Anya to shut up. “And you too Octavia.”

“Yes maam.”

“Alright, there is one thing I need to say to you Clarke. And I believe your mother would be on board with this too. I know you’re a good person Clarke, a very well raised alpha at that, and I want you to make sure you take care of Lexa. Not just you taking care of her, but take care of each other. Promise me you won’t treat her like others have…” Clarke cuts Indra off immediately.

“I won’t. I know. But I’m not going to do that to her. Never. I love your daughter. I really do. Even in the short amount of time I’ve known her and everything is definitely fresh and new for us, for everyone as well. But I promise, upon my father’s and mother’s own life, I will never do that to her. Lexa is a strong, passionate and resilient woman, and she can stand her own ground and that I respect her with all my heart. So I promise we will both work together to be good people.” Clarke assures Indra, and Lexa moves to take Clarke’s hand in hers, and Clarke looks to her and smiles, kissing her hand before turning to look back at Abby and Indra.

“Then, that’s all the words I need to hear. For your doctor of a mother here, I agree with her completely. At least plan things out from now on? Although we both agree we would like grandkids but I think it can wait for a while before we reign hell fire on the topic. And please, get some food to stock up? I know you two will be hiding in this cave for a week by the looks of it.” Indra muses.

“Make it it two.” Anya snickers and Lexa throws the pillow at her face.

“I’ll drag our dear alphas downstairs on a food supply run for these two. Seeing that Clarke already displayed her over protectiveness and jealousy at her own best friend. Wanna join us An?” Octavia asks and she gladly accepts, both women running out the door.

“Now… back to the topic. Lexa, as your doctor, I suggest you keep up with the health food, please make sure both of you take a shower after sex for hygiene purposes…”

“Ummmm Abby…” Lexa was clearly losing her cool or perhaps lost it and runs her face with her palms.

“Yes?”

“I think we are old enough, in fact we are grown woman and we can care for ourselves. And we ummmm will be careful. Promise.” Lexa grins as Clarke was already covering her ears, and she looks to her own mother who was clamping her mouth shut.

“Alright. I’m guessing we’re not needed here then?”

“Mom….” Clarke groans and looks at Abby.

“Alright alright.”

Just then, the front door slammed open and in comes Jake Griffin in all his glory, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hey everyone! What did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So happy of all the comments and love and support. ;) so I'll have a new chapter up in a few days before I'll have to put the cap in this for a little bit to work on the others :) hopefully you guys enjoyed this ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our connection is undeniable...

“Jake honey… now is really not the time.”

“But I just got here!” Jake exclaims.

“Honey… before Clarke throws Lexa off and kills you… I suggest you head back downstairs. Like right now.” Abby points to the door and Jake sighs, waving at the girls before walking out the door and shutting it.

Jake was just about to have a conversation with the girls, only to have Lexa tackle Clarke to the couch to prevent her from jumping Jake and killing him if she possibly could since he himself was an alpha, and Lexa knew Clarke was being overly protective at the moment. Indra was shaking her head, Abby was sighing, and they had to leave the newly mated pair alone soon enough for they were more than wanting to continue the bedroom festivities once they had left. One things for sure, Abby and Indra knew they weren’t leaving one another at all for the time being, in need of being close to each other as their bond was still fresh at hand. Lexa was laying her full weight down on Clarke, gripping the sides of the couch to hold Clarke down, and even though she was fit and more experienced in martial arts, and Alpha was always stronger and leaner, and Clarke was an exceptional one, therefore, Clarke could easily flip Lexa over just like that, but refrained from doing so, not wanting to hurt the omega above her. Indra and Abby looked at one another, seeing their daughters in such a position, they groaned and grunted before collecting their things and started to leave.

“Both of you please be mindful of the things you do. And Lexa, make sure your implant is still working and have it checked before the end of the week. Until the two of you are ready for pups and not in a clouded haze to breed and mate, please be cautious.” Abby relays her message for the last time, but she highly doubted the two of them even heard anything since Lexa was already leaning forward to kiss Clarke.

Indra only managed to shake her head again and the two women exited the apartment, shutting the door behind them and leaving Clarke and Lexa back alone to their own devices. Lexa was above Clarke, slowly taking her top off, Clarke’s heart jumps out of her chest with eyes as wide as the earth’s vast ocean. Lexa was breathtakingly beautiful, and since her bra was removed in one swift motion, revealing her bare top, Clarke growls and shifts up, ripping apart Lexa’s jeans despite the omega being above her. Clarke’s mouth latches on to Lexa’s nipples, her eyes dark with lust and hunger, and she strips the omega down to nothing before lifting her up and carrying her towards the kitchen. Lexa felt the strong pheromones pumping into the thick air by Clarke, protective as ever and claiming Lexa as her own, knowing still that anyone beyond the living room door would think twice, especially an alpha, to come barging into the apartment.

Reaching the kitchen island, Clarke drops Lexa gracefully onto the top counter, and Lexa takes off the alpha’s clothes, seeing the bulge in Clarke’s pants, making her wetter than ever before. Lexa whines when Clarke slaps her hands away, pushing Lexa to lay back down and separating her legs immediately, wasting no time in launching her hot mouth onto Lexa’s thick smell of a heat clit, and her tongue licked around the sensitive bud, Clarke licking up all of what was available to her. Lexa panted hard, her heat now returning to cloud her mind, her body on fire again and her eyes shut tight. “Your mine.” Clarke states in a hungry tone, and continues sucking and licking, sending her tongue into Lexa’s heat stricken walls. Clarke couldn’t care less about the fact that Lexa was gasping and moaning beyond the worlds, she couldn’t care less if her parents were standing outside the door and listening in to their rut and heat stricken brains. She was Lexa’s alpha. She was going to take what is hers, because the very presence of another alpha earlier had sent Clarke into overdrive, being explicitly jealous and protective, not wanting anyone to take Lexa away even if it was her own father. Clarke was going to take it all.

Stopping abruptly, Lexa cries out in pain, having been close to reaching her high when Clarke had other ideas. Her dark irises told Lexa everything, Clarke’s animal longing to come out, and Clarke stripped her jeans and boxers down, letting free her hot and pulsing cock that sprung free, hard and slapping against her own belly, and Clarke pulls Lexa off the counter, standing her up and turning her around and positioning her against the counter top. Clarke had full access to Lexa’s butt, the whole that was on full view to her dark eyes, made Clarke growl with primal want and need, and Clarke leant down on top of Lexa, biting into her skin and sending the omega shuddering, earning a filthy moan from her dearly beloved. “Your mine and no one else’s. Only mine.” Clarke growls, feeling another deep moan escape from Lexa’s throat, making her nod as Lexa was unable to form incoherent words at Clarke’s animalistic lust. “You tell me to stop if it gets too much. Okay? Just say the word and I will stop.” Clarke, with a little bit of control left in her husked into Lexa’s ear, wanting to get the message across that she was going to penetrate Lexa from behind, and no doubt when Clarke loses control, she would forgo all signs of being soft with Lexa. She didn’t want to hurt her, and with her rut still in full blast, Clarke knew Lexa’s anus would suffer direly with her rut stricken cock, and if she wasn’t careful, it could be dangerous to Lexa’s opening.

“I promise… please Clarke… please…” Lexa begs, and waiting a second longer, Clarke positions her thick cock at Lexa’s anus, pushing all the way in slowly, feeling her muscles contract and expand around her shaft. God! Lexa was so god awfully tight. Clarke started pumping into Lexa slowly, feeling her now knot swell insanely quick at the tip of her thick cock, Clarke new she wouldn’t last long at the sight before her. Lexa gripping the sides of the counter top, her back arched as far as she could possibly go, her head tilted back as far as she could, feeling her hole being filled so well with Clarke’s shaft. Clarke started then, pumping slowly in and out, and Lexa grunted and moaned, feeling her own pleasure kick in on being filled with Clarke’s thickness. Once Clarke’s confidence gained, Lexa spewing out explicit after explicit words, Clarke started pounding into Lexa. Feeling her cock go in and out, going as deep as she possibly could, skin and skin slapping against each other, Clarke was on the verge of letting go. Her cock swelled so thick, Clarke wondered if Lexa was even able to take the brunt much longer. Yet, Lexa only begged for more.

“Harder… oh fuck… ah ah!” Lexa howled out, her anus contracting relentlessly along with each force of Clarke’s thrust, pounding into her. Lexa for some reason didn’t feel that much pain but more pleasure, having been taken from behind from her ex, but it wasn’t as pleasurable as Clarke made it feel. Costia would never be nice to her in bed. She was treated worse than dirt, and because Lexa forbid Costia to bite her, to mate her, Costia took every advantage of hurting her in bed. Lexa would spend days in bed, crying from the pain in her ass and her vagina, making her whimper and cry out for help, but no one came to her. She didn’t feel safe with Costia. But with Clarke… it was a whole different experience. Lexa felt pleasure, felt the enjoyment of being taken from behind, to be claimed by her alpha, and the feel of Clarke’s hot breath on her neck, the ache of her mating bite felt as if it was calling for her mate to bite her again. Lexa gasped when she felt her alpha’s hand trail down her tout stomach, one hand wrapping around her waist and the other snaking its way down to her throbbing heat stricken clit. Clarke placed her thumb over the sensitive bud, sinking her teeth into Lexa’s shoulder, and the omega cried out in pleasure, Clarke’s knot on the verge of letting it all go. “Clarrkke… don’t.. stop baby! Ho… Fuck!”

Clarke sped up her ministrations, pounding relentlessly as hard as the animal inside her could go, and when she felt Lexa tense in front of her, Clarke bit down harder, her seed spilling out messily into Lexa’s hot anus and going in as deep as her cock could drive in, feeling all of her seed leaving her engorged and sensitive knot, releasing load after load, and Lexa screamed, her own orgasms running thick and wild through her body, feeling the sensitive pleasures of all that filled her two entrances, and Clarke sucked hard on the blood that she drew from Lexa’s shoulder blade before wrapping her strong arms around Lexa’s waist and rested her forehead on Lexa’s naked back. Lexa fell forward panting, feel the after effects of her powerful orgasm, having never been this turned on and taken in such a way. Costia was brutal and unkind, but Clarke, her loving mate and lover, her future, handled her with care and love. She didn’t feel the pain, the hurt, or the brutal force that punctured her anal hole, making her cry and scream for Costia to stop. And because of that, she fell ill, the pain being too much and the abuse still that she had from Costia by her words, made her heart break furthermore.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” Clarke sobs, and Lexa lifts her head, trying to turn around to face Clarke. Clarke pulls out as slow as possible, before turning to look away from Lexa, and Lexa felt the fear, the hurt in her lover’s heart ache.

“Clarke...” Lexa whispered, stepping slowly into the alphas space, placing her hand on her shoulders and pulling her to face Lexa. “You didn’t hurt me. It’s okay baby. It’s okay. Nothing to be sorry for. It was beautiful.” Lexa kissed her alphas cheek, placing her palms on both side of her cheeks and rubs the tears away.

“I… I didn’t want to let go… I didn’t want to make it hurt or force you into it. I’m sorry…” Clarke looked ashamed, and Lexa pumped out soothing pheromones, calming the alpha in her arms.

“Baby… you didn’t hurt me. Not at all. I love it, I love you. Don’t ever think otherwise. If I didn’t like it, I would have asked you to stop. But I didn’t. Don’t blame yourself for something that you never did and will never do. Feel my heart beat for you Clarke. It will never be hurt by you. Ever.” Lexa smiles when she sees the alphas blue cerulean eyes look into hers, and Clarke lets herself feel Lexa’s warm hands caress her skin.

Lexa moves forward and places a soft kiss on her alphas forehead, before placing her lips against Clarke’s. The softness, the care, the love, all radiated through those soft warm lips, and Clarke let out one last tear, happy beyond anything in this world that could ever offer her, that the omega in her arms loved her for all that she is. Lexa purred softly, wrapping her alpha tight against her chest, and she slowly lifted Clarke up, kissing her mating gland before carrying Clarke back towards the bedroom. Lexa wanted to show Clarke the world, to show her how much she meant to her, and she was going to make Clarke believe that she didn’t hurt her in anyway.

And she was going to make love to her all day and night.

* * *

 

“Raven… for the last time… calm your fucking dick down or so help me I am going to throw you into a ditch and bury you in it.” Luna growls, backing the other alpha out the door.

“What if she gets hurt? Then what?” Raven growls back.

“Clarke is your best friend, is my friend and O’s best friend as well. We know how Clarke is and I’m pretty sure she can take care of Lexa better than the previous bitch of a whore who treated her like a rag doll. There is no denying their connection, that their bond of true mates is far stronger than any of us ever have felt in our entire life. Lexa is safe with her, and they are safe together. So cut your alpha shit here because I am going to bust your balls if you don’t tone down.” Luna gets defensive with Raven, wanting to ensure that she doesn’t head back upstairs and try to fight with a mated alpha and her mate.

Abby and Indra return downstairs to find the two in a heated stance with each other, Jake was merely shaking his head amusingly at the two alphas while Octavia and Anya were out shopping for food and other necessities that the mated pair upstairs would be needing for themselves. Abby was deep in thought about what her daughter and her mate had said, that they were true mates and Luna had been the one to figure it out. Who else would mate on the first chance they got during a heat or a rut, which happened at the same time. The strong scent they shared, the feelings of understanding one another was in sync, they were born to be with each other. Abby remembered having a colleague at work who was mated to her pair, stating that they were true mates having been able to get rid of the bond she had with her ex husband and marked by her current one. But that was a whole different scenario. This case, now, was her daughter mated to an omega whom they had only shared brief encounters before a night of fun out and they had sealed the deal when their heat and rut came together.

“I know you’re overthinking Abby.” Indra states, pulling her out of her own mind.

“Sorry Indra… but I’m just still lost at how the two of them can be true mates.”

“Well, from their accounts, love at first sight and such, it is one of the traits of true mates. But then again, like you said, I do have my reservations with them as well. For all you know, they made up the story to cover up their mistake of bonding with each other.” Indra states.

“It’s possible. But the look in their eyes Indra. That I have never seen before. Honestly. I’m still skeptical about them being true mates but the eyes never lie. Even an aloha and omega in their rut and heat, I’ve honestly never seen a couple look at each other the way the two of then do. It’s different.” Abby sighs rubbing her temple.

“Even if so… they are already a mated pair. But I do trust in your daughter with all my heart she will take care of Lexa. That’s all I want to know and need. Besides, I fine them really cute together though.” Indra smirks and the two women begin to laugh.

“Please tell me… somebody… what is going on?” Jake finally asks, ignoring the other two alphas still going at each other like dogs.

“Well, your daughter is being a true alpha and has already mated as told by the two warring alphas here, and Indra’s daughter, is her mate. Which is why I asked you to leave because Clarke would have ripped your head off if you stayed any longer. She’s being territorial around Lexa and that’s a given since they are freshly mated. So that pretty much sums up why that one over there is acting all sensitive.” Abby points to Raven who was trying to cool off.

“And I fear for my other daughter would be following in her sister’s footsteps pretty soon with that unmated alpha throwing a fuss with Luna. She maybe protective of her friend, but Anya is a little too young to be mated.” Indra states darkly, looking at Raven.

“I wouldn’t be worried about that. Anya well technically is older than Raven and younger than Lexa, and not to mention she is a grown woman. So… yeah. Only thing I’m worried about is the other two upstairs. They seem to be jumping into the mating game way too fast. I don’t need Lexa getting pregnant with pups so soon when they only met for a week. So yeah. We shall keep a close eye out for sure.” Abby sighs and rubs her temple.

“It’s a possibility they are true mates. I can believe that.” Jake finally speaks up looking at his wife and mate and over to Indra.

“And what makes you think that?” Indra perks up an eyebrow at him.

“I just used this app called google. It’s pretty helpful actually.” Jake shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh Jesus Christ…” Abby huffs out as how dramatic her husband is.

“What? I’m serious. You two were on about it the entire time. I trust that they are and I support it. Besides Indra, you always believed in it.” Jake points out.

“There is a difference between actually hearing stories about it and actually having your own daughter being true mates with her own mate. After a week. It’s hard to believe. Okay… why are we still talking about this? And why are the two Alphas trying to kill each other?”

Indra points to Luna and Raven, Raven having been pinned down on one of the desk by Luna who was keeping her pinned down with all her strength. Raven wanted to head back upstairs to give Clarke a piece if her mind that if she ever did hurt Lexa, she would murder her alive. But because the two mated pair upstairs were both in their rut and hear haze, Raven would be a threat to the other alpha and Clarke would not be so kind as to let them go if she stumbled into the apartment like a mad dog on a wild hunt. Raven wasn’t so trusting of others with Lexa, same as Luna, only reasons because Costia was their friend before and they were upset and mad at the fact that their friend had destroyed Lexa back then. Luna only knew now that because Lexa was so open and willing for Clarke, they were true mates and soulmates altogether.

“Raven! Don’t be a fool. You know as much as I do your feelings for her will only destroy your friendship with you and Clarke, and not to mention Lexa. Don’t be a stubborn dog and calm yourself. You didn’t lay claim to Lexa that night and you only did what any other Alpha would do to protect an omega who was harmed. So knock it off or I will drag you down the road and tie you to a fucking tree. Got it?”

“Fine.” Raven growls as she relaxes on the desk as Luna pressed down harder onto her before easing up. Luna never let her hold go of Raven, and waited until the alpha was calm enough.

The other three older adults were watching with concern in their eyes, the way Luna had mentioned to Raven to calm herself for having strong feelings to protect Lexa upstairs, despite the distance they put between the mated pair that was still reeking of heats and ruts and if the door was opened, anyone in the room could pick up their scent. Raven sighed and Luna finally let the younger alpha go and she stood up to adjust herself before she turned to look at Jake, Abby and Indra with a sheepish look.

“Care to explain what all that was about?” Indra raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

“Before dear darling Clarke came along… Raven here was infatuated with Lexa. Dick head here was protective of Lexa because of you know who, but now that her previous infatuation is with her mate, this one here thinks history will repeat itself because she’s unmated and the scent of another alpha with her previous game is already taken.” Luna explains and Raven scowls.

“I don’t have feelings for her in that way moron. I like Anya and I plan to stick with her. And respect her for that matter. Unlike Lexa’s previous one or Clarke’s asshole of a girlfriend before, I just don’t want either of them to get hurt.” Raven sighs, and rubs her face before sitting down in the chair.

“You care for your friends on a deeper level Raven. It is understandable. Your instincts as an alpha will do that to you. To protect your pack. Meaning your close friends. It is uncommon in the modern world but I get it and it does exist still. But you have to control yourself. Lexa is no longer unmated and single. She’s with a good alpha and she will be taken care off well. And if you do care about Anya as you say you do, treat her with the utmost respect and control the animal in you. Luna can and so you will too. Okay?” Abby says and Raven nods.

“I do feel that certain need to protect her as well Abby. The two of us were there that night and you don’t know how bad the urge was to imprint on her Abby. What that bitch did to her. I… I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Raven apologises, Luna grips her friends shoulder and rubs it to calm her down and Indra looks at her with sad eyes.

“I know how it goes Raven. But, you have to put your mind straight on who it is you want to be with now. Either go mad at the fact that you feel something for a friend who belongs to someone else, or move on and be happy with the other, and give your heart the fullest attention. You were holding back all this time, and now its time for you to face the music and the real world. Protect them as what you would do as friends. Nothing more.” Abby explains and Raven nods her head.

She had been holding back. Always have since that night. And she had to talk to Anya. The older omega has to know what happened and how her feelings have become a jumbled mess. Luna knows, Clarke knows somewhat but never mentioned anything about and probably didn’t care for she was busy upstairs at the moment.

“Now that we have all come somewhat clean… can we please go out for lunch and have something to eat?” Jake makes the first move to announce his presence yet again, and Indra all but snorts.

“Always thinking about your stomach Jake…” Indra muses.

“No. We are all going for lunch because I want to know what is going on with these threats and messages not only my daughter is getting, but now that Lexa too had her run ins with problems with her company, I think we all need to discuss what happened after that night and how all of this is related.” Jake goes into business mode and Luna and Raven looked at each other before looking at the older group.

“I think we know where to begin…”

* * *

 

Clarke stirred awake when she felt the side of her bed had been empty. Well, Lexa’s side of the bed. The omega’s scent was still fresh on the bed and Clarke smiled at the memory of the two of them getting tied together after Lexa dragged her back into the bedroom. Clarke was sated for the most part, the presence of her omega had let her feel safe and warm, that her animal was in control and she was exhausted but happy than she could ever be. But the frown that came upon her face as she searched around further for her omega wasn’t there, Clarke pried her eyes open and sat up in bed, covering her body with the sheets. Lexa was gone from the bed, and despite the darkness of the room, she could see still as the light coming from the small opening in the doorway made it a point for Clarke to get out of bed and investigate the light source. Clarke threw on her boxers and her t-shirt before exiting the room and finding her omega in the kitchen, two pots boiling at the same time but Lexa didn’t notice her presence in the kitchen for her mind was somewhere else.

Lexa was staring at the wall, her eyes unmoving as she stirred whatever was in the pot, her eyes so lost, so dead. Clarke feared the worst. Was it because of her that Lexa was lost in her own headspace? Clarke watched as Lexa continued to stir mindlessly, and Clarke approached Lexa with such gentle care, Lexa didn’t even notice her presence. Clarke was worried. What had she done to cause Lexa to become this way. What was it that was eating her away on the inside that was troubling her so much she couldn’t snap out of her own thoughts?

“Lexa…” Clarke whispered.

As if on cue, Lexa blinks and snaps out of her headspace, and she turns to look at Clarke and smiles before moving away to wash her hands.

“Hey… sleep well?” Lexa’s demeanour changes drastically and Clarke was curious.

“You okay? I saw you staring out at the world and meaning the wall, and I’m worried Lexa. Are you really okay?” Clarke takes the time to hold her omegas hands in hers, looking Lexa deep in the eye and Lexa sighs.

Lexa was indeed in a place of her own head. The memories. It had hit her like a bullet train when she woke up. It didn’t occur to Lexa that all this had happened in a short period of time, that only yesterday was she falling in love, today she was someone’s mate and tomorrow… she didn’t know what tomorrow would bring her. Fear settled into her heart, not that Clarke would treat her like her slave, her rag doll, but the fear didn’t kick in until she was settled. Until she was calm and standing in the kitchen thinking about what to eat for dinner to sedate her hungry stomach, and for a loving alpha who was earlier asleep in the room. And that’s what she feared. She feared that all this was too good to be true, and that the pain of the past would repeat itself in future despite the fact that Clarke was indeed her true mate and a loving alpha for she was Abby Griffin’s daughter. She was raised to care and love, but the doubt in her mind and heart had her mind racing with trouble.

“Lexa? What’s wrong love?” Clarke tries again and Lexa eventually caves into Clarke’s embrace.

“I’m sorry Clarke… I just… I didn’t realise until it hit me earlier how fast everything is. I’m not comparing you to my previous ex Clarke. But… it scares me to think that all this is just a dream. That it’s all too good to be true and that this will all end in shambles one day. I…” Clarke cuts her off by kissing the side of her head.

“Shhhhhh… it’s okay Lexa. It’s okay. I don’t blame you for feeling that way. I understand and I know everything feels so rushed, so jumped into and it scares me too. And it’s okay. But I promise you my love, I will never ever treat you like a slave or a piece of meat. I won’t treat you indifferently but you will be treated like my love, my equal, my queen. You deserve the world and I want to be the one to show you and make you feel the love that you have always wanted and needed. We’re in this together and always will be. I love you Lexa. And nothing will ever change that. You’re my mate and I promise I will take care of you. If you let me…”

Lexa nods and sobs at the same time, the soothing and calming pheromones were pumped out filling the room, and Lexa clung to her alpha with all her might. They can no longer act as young teenagers in love. They were a mated pair who has to make decisions as a pair and that everything that they worked on from now on would be done as a pair together. Their friends and families were backing them and despite how new and delicate their relationship was, Clarke was not going to give up the fight. Lexa on the other hand would place her trust in her alpha, and she would trust with her own beating heart that they were meant to be, and despite what the future may hold, they will fight for each other.

“I love you too Clarke. I really do…” Lexa whispers back and moves to face Clarke, placing her quivering lips on Clarke’s soft and warm ones, taking in all the warmth and love that emanated from her alpha.

“Come on… sit down and relax. Let me make dinner tonight. I’m the chef and I’ll keep that hungry belly of yours sated.” Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa’s forehead, bringing her over to the stool by the island and sitting her down.

Clarke stalks over to the stove, swaying her hips and dancing goofily, checking on the pasta and the cabonara sauce, biting her lips before walking to the fridge and prying it open, bursting into fits of laughter, making the omega perk up her eyebrows.

“What’s so funny?”

“Anya left a note on the bacon here. ‘Please ensure to feed my sister and try not to stay in the room forever and cook something for yourselves assholes. And make sure not to shovel down the food in one go cause Octavia and I had to spend a bloody good two hours filling the damn fridge for your sexual activities. Oh… and Abby says use protection.’ Catchy.”

Clarke shrugs her shoulders and passes the note to Lexa, who shook her head in amusement. “Anya… always being a party pooper.”

“Speaking of parties… I have an invitation to a major even coming up in a week or two, I don’t remember but will check the card. Anyways, I want you to come with me as my mate and my love… if you want to of course. It’s a yearly thing and I won’t go if you don’t want to.” Clarke looks over her shoulders to Lexa who smiled.

“I’ll go wherever you go love. I’m yours.”

“And so am I. I’ll be right beside you the entire time my love. I promise.” Clarke smiles and Lexa laughs.

“Finish dinner first than talk about being by my side cause I’m not going to be having more sex with you until I get something to eat.” Lexa smirks and Clarke feigns shock.

“Damn… my girl is feisty when she’s hungry. My poor baby.”

“Oh… that’s not even the start of it.” And Lexa gets up from her seat seductively.

“Oh boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... sorry it's been so long. Have been struggling and trying to get better from depression and hopefully i should be okay now. Updates will be slow and again I apologise for any Mistakes made cause I'm trying my best to write this the proper way. But thank you for your support and understanding. 
> 
> And also, please if you can be so kind, help out here: https://www.gofundme.com/3wv7bt-to-meet-my-love
> 
> Thank you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make up before the storm hits...

The party was less than a week away, and Costia, she was waiting for the chance to strike. Her eyes roamed over the pictures that were left of on her table that morning, her blood boiled at the sight of Lexa with someone else. Another alpha. She stared intently at the picture, feeling her nails dig into her skin before her head turned up to the smell of a familiar omega walking into her home. She eyed the omega before looking back at the photos and taking a gulp from her beer. Her anger still radiated around before she felt the dip of the couch beside her and a soft kiss to her neck. The same kiss and touch, but not the same as the one Lexa used to give her. Not the same as the ones she would feel dominant and in power with when Lexa did it.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? Seeing the person, you truly loved go with someone else?”

“Watch your tone. Or it’s the cuffs for you.” Costia replied with a growl.

“Hmph… I want my Clarke back as much as you want your Lexa back. But it’s close to impossible now. My source said they are true mates and mated. And clearly… all so very loving with one another.”

Costia slams her hand down on the table. How dare Lexa mate with another and yet, she prolonged her mating with me. Costia tore the photo before her up, feeling her inner wolf growl and mess with her mind. No! That was impossible. True mates were a rarity. It wasn’t possible. But the fresh marks on Lexa’s neck as she stood outside the office of her job, her arms wrapped around the other alpha that was once her current lovers mate, or lover, they never had bitten into each other, made her blood boil even more.

She had been spying on her ex for the longest of times, knowing that if there was any way for her to get back at Lexa, Costia was prepared to strike at any time. She remembered that night when the two alphas had come crashing in and dragging her out, beating her up to a pulp and how she had to place her pride at the bottom of the gutter for two alphas against one was stronger than ever. Especially Raven. How she had tempted to lay claim to her omega had wounded her beyond all repairs of life, and she wanted them all dead there and then. But she couldn’t. Not without getting caught by the authorities. Even the bust she tried to do on Lexa had been a failed attempt for the cops couldn’t get anything out of Lexa as proof to put her in jail.

“We need to get them back. I want my Clarke back. She is useful to me for my fame and my business, I think we can separate the two.”

Costia looks to her lover with a dark look. Niylah was never the smartest of the bunch. She may have been a smart business woman, living the high life with the rich and famous, but she was never good at getting the one person she loved to suffer. Costia had another idea in mind that could give Niylah and herself what she wanted. She knew Lexa would never submit to her again, or be with her. That line had been drawn the day the other two alphas had kicked her out. And she couldn’t let Lexa be with anyone else. If she couldn’t have her, then she will be the one to ensure that she has no one in her life.

“I have a plan. One that will get your alpha back. And I will get mine back. A very good plan.” Costia smirks as she pulls the omega into her lap.

“The previous idea of yours placing drugs didn’t work. Now that the two of them are bonded stringer than ever, it would be a tough one to do. And not to mention the fact that the other alpha, Luna, is watching out for us like a hawk. She has her ways. Anya herself is part of the law. They are impenetrable. So, you better come up with a really good plan this time. I can only pull so much resources for your shit.” Niylah growls and Costia smirks.

“The only way you can get your alpha back is to kill her mate. And I’ll make sure she is so broken, she will come back running to you.”

Niylah moves away from the delusional alpha, she took almost a minute to reply.

“That’s murder. I don’t want to go to jail for murdering your precious lover. No way in hell. That will be suicide.”

“Who said anything about you doing the deed? I want her dead for breaking my heart, for choosing to mate someone she just met than me when we were together. The bitch will die knowing how much she broke my heart.” Costia smiles devilishly.

Costia made up her mind. She was now dead set on ensuring her life would end so miserably, so painfully, that the only thing going through her mind as she takes her last breath would be her face and not Clarke’s. The Gala event for food truckers was coming up soon, and she was going to make herself known, she was going to set fear in that omega’s heart, creating more problems for the newly mated couple, and when they were at their weakest in their relationship, Costia would strike them both down so deeply. And she had her way of doing it. As a prize for Niylah who had helped her for giving her the resources needed, she would allow her to make her move back on a heartbroken mate, her Clarke who had dumped her, and she could live out the rest of her life gloating about everything she had done to the omega. Lexa would never be with anyone again, and she would be able to rest in peace.

“You better not get me involved in this. I’ve already extended my resources to you. Don’t waste it. And when she does finally fall, let me know. I’m getting my alpha back. But you on the other hand…” Niylah straddles the Alpha, and places a hard kiss on her neck.

“Don’t worry… it will be done.”

* * *

 

“You have to go back to work, and so do I Clarke. We’ve been in this love nest for two weeks now, and your rut and my heat has been over since the last few days. I promise, we will be back again together, at the end of the day, with me getting some good tasting food from that beautiful food truck of yours. Besides, the Gala is in two days’ time, we need to do some shopping as well.”

Lexa smiles down at her alpha who was currently kissing her stomach, licking around her navel and kissing every inch of her skin around there. They had been in the apartment for two weeks now, and she was ecstatic about the fact that they were able to spend every waking and sleeping moment together, having countless rounds of sex, cooking and lazing around all day. They knew their bonded was forged in flames and if they left each other so soon, they need of constantly yearning each other would be inevitable. Worst of all, their separate heat and rut didn’t die down until a week ago, making it explicably hard for Clarke to allow Lexa out the door in fear of her jealousy striking out haphazardly. But Clarke had more self control than any other alpha that Lexa had seen, and she watched how her alpha would care for her, give her the space she needed when she needed it. It was as if they were in sync at all times, knowing when and what each other felt.

And Lexa appreciated and loved Clarke all the more. She went to great lengths to keep Lexa happy, respected, and never once had she overstepped her boundaries unless Lexa allowed it. Lexa had compared Clarke once to Costia, and immediately regretted it, breaking down crying in the living room. It snapped in Lexa that maybe Clarke would hit her, would put her down for thinking as such, but none of that occurred. Lexa only received a warm blanket placed around her, and Clarke carried her to the couch and wrapped her strong arms around Lexa, pumping out all the calming pheromones she could give, and allowed Lexa to cry into her chest. Clarke never said a word but kept her presence close to the omega. Clarke only smiled when Lexa removed herself from her chest, and Clarke did the one thing Lexa never expected. She placed a soft loving kiss to her lips, telling her she wanted her to relax and sleep, while she cooked and made dinner, and she made Lexa her favourite cup of tea. Lexa was astounded. Clarke eventually brought dimmer to her with a big smile, and she explained to Lexa that she never feels differently about it. She loved Lexa too much. And that she wasn’t angry at all. She understood her pain and her past was a terrible one, she was willing to help her see things better and help her be comfortable. That was Clarke. Her loving alpha.

“Mmmmm… I wonder how our kid would be like when he or she is moving around in here.” Clarke kisses her navel again and Lexa chuckles.

“He or she will be as stubborn as you. But kind and caring, loving and smart just like you.” Lexa smirks and Clarke chuckles to herself.

“True that. And yes, I know we have to go to work. My mom and dad aren’t letting me off the hook so soon yet. And I have someone to put in place for the shit that happened while we were making love the day they stopped by. Octavia and Luna filled me in but don’t worry. I won’t kill her just yet.” Clarke growled and Lexa pulled her up for Clarke to rest herself on top of Lexa.

“I know what Raven said and acted that way the day they came was wrong. And yes, she was only protecting me back then with Luna but go easy on her? She’s your best friend too and dating my baby sister. Anya has yet to talk to her but I will talk to Anya later when she stops by my office. She’s been down from what happened and we need to get our friends back in the right state of mind.” Lexa trials her finger up Clarke’s jaw soothingly.

“I know. Raven was a mess and still is because Anya isn’t talking to her. I’ll see what I can do about it. Luna has enough problems on her hand running your place while we were living life in bliss. And O, well, she has been trying to talk to Raven and my customers are complaining that she has been making shit food too. So, I’ll be working on getting up new recipes.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s mating bite.

“I know. Do you need help later tonight? I finish at 8.”

“Just swing by and maybe get Anya to come by. By then I should be able to talk some sense into Raven. And put her in place.”

“Just be nice okay?”

“I will. But now… I would like to take your cute butt into the shower and have some tender loving care shared between us.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows with a devilish smile.

“Oh… is that a request or an invitation?” Lexa smirks.

“It’s a yes and a must.”

“Uh oh.”

* * *

  
Raven sat at the chair outside, her head resting on her hand as she fiddled with her lunch. She fucked up big time. She was a shit friend for starters, for even thinking that Clarke, her own best friend would hurt the person she cared for now sister, and her old-time friend that Luna and her had saved. She fucked up royally. Anya hasn’t spoken to her ever since she heard the entire conversation the other day at Lexa’s office space, and she had been growing crazy ever since. She wanted to tell Anya that she was an irresponsible alpha, that she wished she hadn’t acted like a dumb dog, and to top it all off, she was being a shit ass dick to Clarke. She had no right to challenge the mated alpha, and she had no right to go all protective over a mated omega that belonged to her mate. Luna had scolded her after they had all dispersed and left, Luna giving her the pep talk about how they alphas should be more responsible for their actions, and Octavia had been the one to talk to her on several occasions as well while they were down on manpower for close to two weeks.

Raven had apologised through text message to everyone, including Clarke, only receiving an ‘ok’ and that Clarke had stated she would talk to her when she returned. They mated pair were close to each other, and she knew that Lexa would have bound to find out about the confession Raven had made to the older crowd. Raven was ashamed of her own actions that now she had come to a point where she couldn’t bear the thought to lose her best friend, her friend, and the only person she does have feelings for and actually does care for would be Anya. And she was reeling in hopelessness. But just before her thoughts could linger on, Raven caught the familiar scent of her friend, her best friend whom was now mated and happy, and she perked up her head from her lunch to find Clarke standing in front of her with a cold expression.

“Clarke…”

“Before you even start rambling off, I’m going to say what I need to say first.” Clarke states with authority and firmness, making Raven gulp down her saliva thickly before nodding at Clarke.

“You’re my best friend Raven. And I thank you for taking care of Lexa back then when I didn’t know about her or her predicament. But I’m telling you now, challenge me again and think otherwise of me, or the fact that the two of us are together, you can jolly well walk away from this place and don’t even think to come back. I care for you as my best friend, along with Octavia, but I want you to get your head out of your ass, and be my best friend who will help me when trouble arises, when I’m feeling down and in need of a shoulder to cry on. Please… Lexa is my mate and my omega to look after now. Trust me when I say I will never hurt her. And I know Lexa is your friend too. But it’s my duty to care for her now and I think Anya would feel more than happy to have you as her alpha because you’re a good person too Rae.” Clarke says with finality.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I am so sorry. I knew it wasn’t right of me to do that. I promise to be better. I just… lost it and I didn’t mean to. I am sorry.” Raven sniffled, refusing to cry, and Clarke comes over to pat her friends back when Raven speaks again. “Anya won’t even talk to me or see me. Let alone text me back.”

“Give her time. Lexa is working on it. I know you’re a good alpha too Raven. Don’t let your reckless judgment cloud your head again. We’re all friends now. So we stick together. Through thick and thin okay?” Clarke smiles and Raven wipes the tears that finally did spill and she stood up to hug Clarke with all her might.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” Raven whispers.

“I know. I know.”

“You two done making out yet? We are picking up in the crowd here and I need some extra hands. And welcome back to the land of the living Clarke. About time you showed up from your love nest.” Octavia comes to the door of the food truck, a big wide smirk on her lips.

“Shut it woman. Luna and you weren’t any better.”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever.”

Octavia laughs and nods to Clarke at how she spoke to Raven before disappearing back inside the food truck. Clarke shakes Raven and Raven laughs, playfully teasing Clarke as they too entered the food truck to get back in the game when Clarke stops in her tracks. She realises that uneasy feeling of being watched, turning around and looking at every inch of the place that her eyes could see, wondering why the unsettling feeling spooked her. Realising that no one was actually paying attention to her or her food truck, she shrugs her shoulders and smiles, jumping into the food truck and losing the doors.

Little did she know, someone across the street had a cigarette in hand and a black hood was watching.

* * *

 

“Anya… have some faith. Raven does care for you.”

“Don’t even think to side with her. She is just like any typical alpha, and she will always be. In love with you, and not me.” Anya argues back.

“Jesus Christ An! How thick headed can you be?”

Lexa had done a few deliveries for the lunch hour rush before she called Anya, stating that she wanted to meet her for a quick lunch break and Anya agreed, jumping into her cruiser and heading out to meet her big sister. Anya wanted to speak with her sister so badly, mainly because she had heard the conversation that went on with her mother and the rest of the gang. She was supposed to be out shopping with Octavia for rations for her big sister, knowing that Lexa would do it for her too in a heartbeat if she was mated to the alpha of her own, and she left her badge back at Lexa’s office. Just that when she came back, she heard the entire speech from Raven, and she felt her heart break. She didn’t mean to hear the way Raven had tried to challenge her sister’s mate to protect her and she felt somewhat hurt that Raven was protective of Lexa.

No… she wasn’t hurt. She was jealous. For the first time of her life, she was jealous that her sister was getting the attention from someone she cared about and slept with, and that the person she cared for had completely ignored when Luna had dragged her down to the office, asking Anya to follow Octavia and take a walk. That was what hurt her the most. She was hurt that Raven was far more protective of her mated sister than she was. And the insecurities set in. Every question ran through her mind and she wondered if Raven was going to be there for her. Anya did everything in her power to avoid passing the food truck on her patrols, not wanting to talk to the alpha she had slept with until her big sister called her, knowing she would have to answer to her sister on why she was avoiding Raven beyond any means necessary.

“I’m not going to see her and speak to her. No.”

“And here you are… being stubborn as can be.” Lexa rolls her eyes and throws her hand in the air.

“What? She likes you, she gets angsty with Clarke because she fucking mated you and got so overly protective to her own best friend. What do you want me to think Lexa? Fuck! My big Sister gets all the alphas chasing her and the one person I actually did fall for is keener on protecting you even when you can take care of yourself.” Anya hollers at Lexa, drawing unwanted looks from people around.

“Anya! For Christ sake! Stop it. Raven doesn’t have feelings for me. She fucking cares for you. Octavia and Luna had to make her stay home one day because she had no mood to cook because you were being stupid and jealous for not replying her. I don’t have feelings for her because my heart belongs to her and Raven sure as hell knows her place among all of us. She cried on the phone to Clarke, begging for Clarke’s and my forgiveness for being a dick and she actually confessed to Luna that she would rather die than not have you back. She’s willing to give her all. But because your clouded by your own judgement, you’re not seeing how truly faithful she is to you. If she liked me so much, she would have made a move year before. She would have challenged Clarke until now but she does care for you Anya. She really does. But I can say anymore until you talk to her. It’s your choice. I already said what I needed to say, the rest is up to you. And I’m not saying this to back Raven up. I’m saying this as your sister, who cares and loves you and only wants you to be happy. I have deliveries to make. See you when I see you.”

Lexa puts on her helmet and waves at her baby sister, tucking her sandwich in her bag and taking off down the road, leaving Anya standing there in her own world. Maybe she was being a stupid ass. Maybe she was over thinking. Her instincts in her brain and heart wanted her to talk, to see Raven and to just feel the Alphas arms around her. To feel her soothing pheromones that calmed her in the morning when she was going to be late for work, when Raven was so soft and loving during their first time they had sex. If Raven really did love Lexa, she wouldn’t have even chased her like Lexa had said. She was being overly sensitive. She was a head strong omega who didn’t need to depend on anyone like her older sister. But somehow, deep down inside, she yearned to be able to feel soft and mellow with her alpha. That was it. She wanted Raven to be her alpha. And Raven did admit to Clarke and Lexa as told, that she was sorry.

Perhaps by now Raven has already apologised to Clarke first hand, and she must be feeling the pain, the pain of her not texting Raven back. And Anya felt guilty. People make mistakes. Even she did. But that doesn’t mean she ends everything before it has barely moved forward and she knew Raven would be the one for her. She couldn’t stand the thought of Raven being with someone else. Not ever. So Anya made it a point in her head, that she would drop by after her shift in the evening to talk with Raven. Lexa was right. If Raven did like her in the first place, she would have chased her sister instead of chasing her. Anya was supposed to fight for her alpha. She cared for Raven and Raven did care for her in return. It doesn’t have to be the typical normality for an alpha to chase an omega. It could work the other way around and it would work the same way.

Anya, with renewed determination, got into her cruiser with a small smile to her lips, the last thought in her mind before going back to work was the thought of seeing Raven again.

* * *

 

“Jesus Raven… if you can’t get your head out of your ass, then don’t bother cooking. Seriously.” Octavia scolded before Clarke placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Octavia is right Raven. You moping around and shit is only making things worse by making half assed food Rae. Really… I’m serious. You need to stop it.” Clarke looks to Raven who was seated on the chair at one of their tables they had put out for themselves.

Raven was a disaster. She was all over the place with her emotions, but mostly, moping and sad at the same time. She wanted to be with Anya. She missed Anya so much that she wondered why in the hell she did what she did in the first place. She had no right to challenge Clarke, and now, she was being punished for it. Raven sat there with a long look, being a complete and utter failure, the wolf inside of her longing for the omega she had lost entirely. Her dumb and recklessness had cost her everything, well most of it, her friends, but Anya was who she wanted to be with. It wasn’t a true mate thing like Lexa and Clarke, but when her wolf inside tells her that the omega is the one for her, she wouldn’t let that chance slip. Yet, at the very chance she had, her idiocrasy got the best of her.

“I can’t help it guys. I’m sorry. I really can’t get my head right and I’m really a mess that Anya won’t even speak to me.” Raven places her head in her hands and Clarke smirks along with Octavia.

“Who said she never wanted to talk to you?”

Raven immediately whips her head up and around, finding the one woman and omega she cared for standing there in her police uniform, hands crossed, her eyes looking over at Clarke and Octavia before nodding at them. Raven was ecstatic. All she wanted to do right now was run forward and jump into her omegas arms, inhaling her scent, her odour and just die in her arms right at that moment. Maybe life was giving her a second chance. Raven had every sarcastic comment in her head to make right at that moment, but she withheld her tongue in order not to waste away her second chance that she would receive if she screwed it up again. Raven ultimately walked over as slowly as possible, being sure to leave a little distance between the two of them in fear that stepping into Anya’s comfort zone would send her away.

“Anya… I really want to talk to you and explain everything to you. Please… just hear me out.” Raven pleaded with sadness in her tone.

“No. You’re going to hear me out first.” Anya says with finality.

“Okay…” Raven gulps down her own saliva.

“That day… when I came back to find Luna pining you down on the table… and everything I heard afterwards, I felt jealous. I never was one to be but I knew my sister always had the attention from everyone but it wasn’t that she wanted it. I just lost myself in the moment and I felt… hurt that you were challenging Clarke as if you wanted to be with my sister. But… then again, I realised why you did it. Because I know my sister was beaten to the ground by the previous Alpha she dated, and that you and Luna were there for her protecting her. I know…”

“Anya stop!” Raven states.

“I’m not finished…”

“No. Because they way your talking all sweet talk is your going to be the one saying sorry for how you acted. It’s not you who should be saying sorry. You had every right to be angry at a dick like me because I chose to be a moron that day. I knew they were both in their heat and rut and I knew damn well I should ave stayed away. But my hopeless ego and useless alpha brain decided to be a dick and challenge Clarke when they were already mated. It’s no excuse for what I did and I here… now… want to apologise and I am sorry for letting myself be that way. But honestly… Anya… when I didn’t hear from you or when you left me… I felt what it really means to care for Someone and to feel their love for you. And it hit me hard that I thought I lost the one person I was so sure off in my life. Fuck… I don’t do these sappy talks of shit cause that’s not my department but I… I do want to make things right with you. And I do care about you Anya… more than that. I just… please give me a second chance to prove myself to you. That I can be the person you want me to be Anya… please. I can’t lose you again.”

With that, Raven drops down to her knees on the ground with tears in her eyes, both her hands placed on Anya’s shoes, wanting her to forgive her. To Anya, this was clearly unexpected. Never had she thought in her life that an alpha could drop her pride and ego for her, and that Anya knew then that Raven was the person she wanted too. Anya knew then the ball was in her court. She was the one who had to decide now if she wanted to stay and give Raven the chance she needed, or, she couldn’t walk away just like that. But Anya knew she would only be hurting her own heart if she did walk away. And so, Anya got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Raven, pulling the alpha into her embraces and placed a soft kiss on her head.

“Your worth it all for me. And I too, hate these sappy shit talks you moron.” Anya whispered to Raven’s ear and the alpha chuckled in her embrace.

“I missed you asshole.”

“And I missed you bitch.”

They continued holding one another for the longest of times, leaving Clarke and Octavia to clean up and sit on the chair near the only table left that was placed outside when Lexa and Luna cycles up to them. Clarke like a happy kid jumps up from her seat to meet her mate, and Luna smirks as she gets off her bicycle to kiss her mate. Lexa gives Clarke a deep loving kiss, and soon enough all four eyes landed on the pair kneeling on the ground who were hugging it out like no tomorrow.

“So… looks like your pep talk to Anya worked huh?” Octavia asks Lexa who smiled.

“Raven is a good alpha for my sister. And their feelings are mutual for one another. So, I can’t complain. But I trust Raven enough to leave my sister in her capable hands.” Lexa says as she huddled closer to Clarke, Clarke wrapping her arms around Lexa’s stomach.

“And also, she needed was a kick to the head and my lovely face up in hers.” Luna joked and Octavia smacked her arm.

“I agree with Luna on this one. So, while those two are making up and saying sex jokes or comments to one another, you guys free tomorrow to go shopping with us for the Gala this Saturday? Lexa and I are going to look for dresses downtown.” Clarke looks to Luna and Octavia.

“As Raven always says, you bring us along for a reason. Free food and free drinks. And yes to dress shopping. I bet Luna here is already fantasizing about me right now… aren’t you baby?” Octavia smirks at her lover’s face.

“Mmmmhmmmmm….”

“Stop! Fuck sakes you guys. That was so gross, no wonder the Titanic sunk to the bottom of the ocean.” Raven strolls over with Anya, the two of them with big wide smirks on their faces as they approached the four of them.

“Look who swam out of the titanic and to the surface finally from weeks and years of being a moping spirit in the ocean.” Luna sasses back and Raven growled.

“Why you idiotic…” Anya being the taller one among the two of them wraps her arms around the alpha and tugs her back from pouncing on the older alpha, immediately cooing to Raven and calming her down as Luna stuck her tongue out and hid behind Octavia, receiving smirks from Lexa and Clarke.

“So I’m guessing were all good then? Everybody all on the same page and that we are all civilized now that we can all have some fun together?” Clarke smirks.

“Yes Clarke.”

Lexa smirks and Clarke shoots her a soft glare before smiling and the two of them huddled together.

“Alright bitches. Let’s get something to eat and tomorrow, we all gonna gooooo…”

“SHOPPING!” All of them hollered together and laughed, the three main chefs going into the food truck to cook up dinner.

Lexa, Luna and Anya stayed behind to set up an extra table, laughing and talking as they had all come together finally on happy terms, each and every one of them giving a helping hand. Just when they thought that life couldn’t be better, standing across the street was a hooded figure, standing there watching them like a hawk, eyeing and spying on each of them. They weren’t prepared for what’s to come, and when it was time, the hooded figure smiled before walking away.

Everything was going to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Work has been exceptionally crazy and i have been trying to find time to write but always come home tired. I will continue on this story but just slow updates due to work. Thanks for your patience guys :) And will be coming in full swing with the story and lots of action maybe perhaps ;) toodles!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new beginnings comes new problems...

The only thing running through Clarke’s mind was the way Lexa’s contours stood out in the long green backless dress that she wore as she checked herself out in the mirror. Clarke beamed with pride as the other alphas, betas and omegas walked passed in the store, eyeing Lexa as if they were jealous of her beauty and Clarke smirked that she was being proud of her omega for her beauty. But that wasn’t all that Clarke was proud off. She was proud of herself for stumbling into a kind and loving omega, whose heart was pure and loving, always taking care of Clarke when they were at home. Yes, Clarke had moved in with Lexa, ultimately, due to their heat and rut being in sync, for they couldn’t stand to be away from each other, and she was beyond happy to be close to her loving omega. Clarke would cook for Lexa after she came home sweaty and tired, her muscles sore from deliveries of the day and Clarke would pamper her to good food and soft massages.

Lexa on the other hand would clean up the apartment, however, Clarke was still in the process of moving her things over, boxes being brought over slowly day by day of her belongings from her current apartment in which Raven had turned her room into a guest bedroom for Anya if the police officer decided to stay over for the night. Clarke smiled at the thought of how Raven had been keeping to her promises of giving Anya the space she needed, taking care of her needs and even going as far as to leave work early to pick Anya up after her shift. Raven was honestly doing it for she was definitely in love with Anya, and Anya in return too stopped by the food truck to see Raven and buy lunch for herself.

Anya, despite being Raven’s lover, still insisted on paying for food even though Clarke had insisted that she didn’t have to, and Clarke found out that it ran in the family for Lexa was the same as she would leave a five-dollar bill for them when she received her sandwiches for lunch. Lexa didn’t like the idea of just because she was dating Clarke, doesn’t mean she should be treated special and would rather be like everyone else. And Clarke admired her omega even more. So here they sat, Raven and Anya were on the second floor, having decided they were going to be wearing matching suits, Octavia and Luna were over on the other side looking at a mix of gowns and suits, having not decided on what to wear for the gala event for the top food chefs around. Clarke had found herself a light blue long dress that made her hips stand out and covered her front, leaving her back bare in which Lexa decided she was going to match along around the same design.

And Clarke had the opportunity to sit there and watch her lover put on respective dresses, ranging from short dresses to long and even a suit. To say, Clarke enjoyed seeing Lexa in a suit. Anyone could pass her off as an alpha when she wore it, defining her muscles and her toned abs but Lexa had spotted the long bare back black dress and she jumped the gun for it. Her tattoo was shown to the world as her back was completely exposed, the slit that cut off in the middle of her thighs, revealing the toned leg that Clarke had worshipped the night before, and she could feel her own dick perk up from within her jeans.

“I can see you staring love.” Lexa says with a smirk to her lips as she looks at Clarke from the mirror.

“My apologies dear. I can’t help but find you so magnificent, so beautiful, and so mesmerising.” Clarke says with a playful tone, standing up and walking over, taking each step to get to Lexa before wrapping her arms around her omegas waist and kissing her mating gland.

“Since when were you so romantic for words?” Lexa perks up an eyebrow.

“Since the day I fell in love with you at first sight. Okay… you know what, lets just stop right there because if Anya or Raven comes back to us and hears us talking like this, she’ll have a field day with it period. I hate Raven and your sister sometimes. Did you see the way they thrashed everyone last night after they made up? It’s like dynamic duo of sarcasm.” Clarke scowls.

“Yup. And you wonder why Raven doesn’t bother to say another comment about me because I threatened her that if she shoots her mouth again, my baby sister is not allowed to be with her and that I’ll make sure she doesn’t see the light of day again.”

“Mmmmmm… so feisty baby. And I love it.” Clarke kisses Lexa by her neck, trailing behind to the back of her neck and kissing the infinity tattoo there, hands roaming up and down Lexa’s arms as she lived in the moment with her beautiful mate.

“Oh… Clarke…” Lexa let out a soft moan, her hair standing as her stomached churned around with arousal and Lexa forced herself to be pressed up against Clarke’s front. She instantly felt the bulge from Clarke’s jeans pressed up against her butt, making her moan a little louder than before, until someone from behind cleared her throat.

“If you two are gonna keep having god awful sex in every store or place that we do end up at, I swear I’m not inviting you two lovebirds to any future parties.” Raven comments before Lexa groans and Clarke scowls and turns to look at Raven.

“What moron?”

“Anya and I already picked out our sexy Tuxedos and Luna is banging Octavia in the changing room and I practically heard Octavia screaming Luna’s name at how sexy she was and that Anya is scarred for life after she saw the two of them almost naked. Or maybe naked. I have no idea but Anya says she’s hungry and that we should all get something to eat because her excuse is if I can’t catch bad guys because of an empty stomach, she’s blaming us all for it.” Raven stated in one go without catching her breath.

“The only thing she will be trying to catch is my fist to her face. Where is she?” Lexa says.

“Right here sis. Got a problem?”  
  
Anya walks up with her suit in hand and turns to her sister with her arms folded before giving her older sister an incredulous look, and Lexa was already picking up her dress to lift it off the ground before she prepared herself to kick her sister.

“Oh I have a problem. If you can’t keep that stomach of yours sedated and have your girlfriend interrupt the two of us all the time, I’d say you need a kick in the ass and my foot shoved up it before you even think to get down and blame us for that black hole in your stomach.” Lexa states.

“Are they always like this?” Clarke whispers to Raven who stood beside her watching.

“Ehhhhhhh it gets worse sometimes. They have this thing where they would spar with each other at a gym somewhere to see who is the better one. Lexa always wins anyway because she always uses the big sister thingy and Anya has to give in. Like it’s a fucking waste of time if it was me knowing my big sister always fucking wins.” Raven shrugs her shoulders as she explains and Clarke could only shake her head in amusement as she watched her mate go on and on with Anya.

“Jesus Sis! I can never win with you. Ever!” Anya throws her arms up in the air frustratingly.

“You were the one who…” Lexa was cut off when her phone started ringing.

Lexa stared at the caller id which was unknown to her, making her question who was calling her at this time of the day. Clarke raised an eyebrow as Lexa picked up the phone, her eyes immediately going big as she listened before even answering anything.

“What?” Lexa said with little effort into the phone.

Her hands began to tremble, as she continued to listen on the phone before she took off running for the exit. Raven had her jaw dropped to the floor as she watched her friend leave the store with an unpurchased dress, Anya was already heading for the counter to purchase all their items, including Clarke’s and Clarke didn’t waste any time before she too ran off in the direction of her mate. Clarke could feel the distress, the hurt, the pain of her omega as she chased her down the street, finding her scent the strongest even amongst the sea of people in the streets. She could feel her omega crying her heart out, feeling her pain and Clarke knew she had to be there for her omega.

Weaving in and out, Clarke was relentless. Her feet carried her as fast as she could until she arrived at the familiar sight of the street where she currently lived with Lexa, only thing was, it was chaos. Fire trucks lined the streets, people running, some gathering around where the thick black smoke was filling the streets. Clarke stopped dead in her tracks as she watched her soulmate’s office and work place go up in flames. And truth be told, Clarke saw Lexa screaming and hollering as the cops restrained her from entering the burning building. Clarke knew Lexa had everything invested into her place, and now… it was gone just like that. Scanning the building itself, it most certainly took up the first four levels, burning her lover’s apartment along with it, and Clarke could feel the omegas heart shattering in sadness.

Clarke strode over to where Lexa was, one of the police officers looking towards Clarke and sensing that Lexa’s mate has arrived for Clarke was frantically making her way over to Lexa, and Clarke immediately wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist. Clarke tried to pump out soothing pheromones, but her omega was so defeated and heartbroken, Clarke had to hold Lexa in her arms tightly, allowing the omega to cry and let her tears flow down. Clarke was at a loss of the entire situation. One minute they were all having fun and the next, everything came crashing down in front of them. They were in to spend a wonderful night at the Gala Premiere, and Clarke was excited to show off her wonderful mate to the world, but now, she highly doubted it was right to bring Lexa to the Gala for her whole place, her work and her home has been to the ashes and dust, making it the worse day ever possible for Lexa. Clarke held her tightly, allowing Lexa to cry and cry, watching the scene before her own eyes play out, and her pheromones weren’t enough to calm her saddened omega.

Anya, Raven, Luna and Octavia showed up about 15 minutes later, watching Luna drop to her knees as she found her work place turned to ash and dust, walls covered in blackness and the fire had been reduced significantly, only leaving small flames that needed to be doused by the fire department. Anya felt sorry for her big sister, her pride and her life’s work gone in a single hour, her home and her belongings all lost to the fire. Octavia was there supporting Luna, wrapping her up tightly in her own arms, and Anya had Raven hugging her as they all held their heads low. It was lucky for Lexa had asked everyone to take the day off from work, and therefore none of her staff would have been hurt or injured severely from the fire, and Lexa had her heart aching to know what had happened.

“Ms Woods?” One of the police officers approached from the barricade line and stopped within earshot of the group, calling out for Lexa.

“That’ s me.” Lexa croaked, eyes red raw and throat sore from crying.

“Ms. Woods, we are truly sorry for your property, and nothing could be salvaged. The building office was empty, only that some of them living on the second to fourth floor were evacuated from their homes immediately, and the rest of the building followed suit immediately after. We are investigating the cause of the fire, but the fire department believes that the severity of the situation and how big of a fire it is, we can only assume that this was an electrical fault which caused the fire. And because no one was around the premises, the fire was left to build on its own. But this is only a theory that we have now. We won’t know the full extent of the damage or the cause of it until we completely put the fire out. Our sincerest apologies Ms Woods.”

And Clarke had to catch her omega, who’s knees had buckled before the two of them slid to the ground. Lexa cried into Clarke’s chest, and Clarke could feel the heartache of her sweet loving omega. Lexa had built the company from scratch, using her own sweat and blood to build her business, her home which was located on the second floor, had crumbled to the ground within a couple hours. Perhaps less. Clarke looked over to the side, seeing Octavia hugging Luna, Octavia trying to calm her alpha down for the woman herself just lost her own job that she too had enjoyed all so much. Not only did Luna have a good boss, but she had a well payed job that she enjoyed doing and it was all lost.

Anya was over to the other side, having whipped out her badge and spoke to the fellow officers that were there on site, trying to understand the situation as best as she could, and Raven had tagged along with Anya, ensuring that her omega was kept level headed and calm. Clarke didn’t know what else she could do, for everything that Lexa had was lost to the flames. Clarke stared at the view around her again, and she stumbled across something that didn’t look right. In the sea of people, standing at the end of the street on the opposite side of the road, was someone in a hoodie, a cigarette in hand, half of the persons face was covered except the view of the bottom half of the face, was smiling away. Clarke felt a chill run down her spine as she stared for a couple seconds, only for two firefighters to pass by, cutting off her view of the mysterious person.

As they passed, Clarke blinked her eyes again, and realised the person standing there had disappeared. Clarke wondered to herself, if this particular person had been watching them from afar, or that her own mind was playing tricks on her due to the chaos of the situation around them. Clarke’s attention was drawn back to her as Lexa moved away from her, Lexa wiping her tears dry before slowly getting up and walked away. Clarke felt the change of emotions within her lover’s heart, and she could feel the walls growing higher and higher, and she knew that Lexa needed space. Unwilling to let her walk away just like that, Clarke informed Raven on following Lexa, and Raven nodded along with Octavia to allow Clarke to follow Lexa wherever she headed to while the rest of them stayed behind.

Clarke thanked them before looking into the crowd, following her omegas scent and emotions and trailed after her.

* * *

 

“What do you mean burned?” Jake stares at Indra and Abby.

“I mean your future daughter in law had her office, her work place and her apartment upstairs up in flames when they were out shopping for dresses for the Food Gala tonight. And that is no coincidence my love.” Abby states dryly.

“I agree. It was only my daughter’s place that was sent up in flames from what Anya told me on the phone. My second daughter was hysterical as it is, can you imagine Lexa herself? She told me Lexa took off without saying a word and thank the gods Clarke had decided to follow her in case she went down her destructive path again. I can’t afford to lose my daughter again to that darkness she lost herself in when she was with the previous dog of an alpha.” Indra spat.

Jake sighed as he moved off from his desk, taking his phone with him. Abby was right. His wife was never wrong. Things like these don’t happen just like that. Something was definitely wrong. The fact that Anya had called her mother explaining all that had gone on with Lexa’s apartment and her work place was a personal vendetta against her and only her. It had only been two weeks since she and Clarke had mated due to the bond as true mates, bad luck didn’t quite make it that prominent to happen. As what Indra had explained, Lexa had always made sure to have monthly checks and servicing at her office to make sure the electrical and appliances that ran in that office was fine, and that she was pretty prompt on ensuring the safety of her employees.

But then again, from what Luna had explained to them about Lexa’s ex-lover whom she had refused to mate with had taken to destroying Lexa with every chance she got, just to get Lexa to come back to her. He knew that the alpha she once dated was driven by jealousy and pride, arrogance and violence, the things that he himself as an alpha couldn’t even fathom doing to his omega. He had raised Clarke to be a supportive, kind and caring Alpha, to treat her mate with respect and love for that was the key to a healthy life and relationship. And he knew why his daughter left the omega who used her for her money and for sex, never mating and he thanked the heavens for that as he despised that woman to the core. And now, his daughter had fallen in love with her true mate, and he couldn’t be prouder. But he wanted to help Lexa now for she was the sole target who had an issue with her, going to extreme lengths to make their presence known, and he knew he had to get help for them both.

“I suggest calling in Marcus. He is the only man I know who would dig deeper into this more than anything.” Jake suggests just as the door to his office opens.

“And called over I have. Nice to see you again Jake.”

Marcus Kane, Jake’s most trusted friend and the best detective in New York city steps in with his hands raised, taking Jake’s hand in his and giving it a firm shake.

“I called him on your behalf knowing you would think the same way as I do honey.” Abby states.

“Thank you. I’m guessing you know the situation to this ordeal?”

“Apparently not that much. From the accounts I pulled, I’d say your future daughter in law and Clarke is a target. As what Luna, one of the Ms Alexandria’s friends had spoken to me before when the cops came over and arrested her previous lover for domestic violence.” Marcus explains.

“That still doesn’t prove a point to who did something like that to her office, let alone the fire being a controlled one that burned her apartment as well. And it happened today.” Indra steps in.

“As far as this goes, its either someone who works with her that knows the ins and outs of this place, and had helped to give this outside source entrance into the office space to start the fire. Someone has a vendetta against your daughter but who, we cannot prove it without more evidence to make an arrest.” Marcus explains.

“So, what your saying is my daughter is still in danger from whoever has an issue with her?”

“Basically that. As what the account says, the prime suspect to this is definitely her ex-lover which is Ms Costia who was recently released from jail about 6 months ago. The fact that if she had a motive to do this is highly significant for months of planning could result in such an extravagant plan. But the motive as I said is still unclear as to why she would do such a thing. Could it be she wants to draw Lexa’s attention? We do not know. Maybe she wants her to suffer for putting her in jail? We do not know either. Even if we were to go ahead and question her, it would only make it far more dangerous for Lexa as she I’m guessing is not the type to stay home for a long time and do nothing. As from my understanding, Lexa is mated to Clarke, which now puts a price on both their heads. And if what you all say is true, Costia wants Lexa to suffer and this would not be the last she would be doing such a thing.”

“So what exactly is your course of action Marcus? I can’t let my daughter suffer and be a target, let alone Lexa who is truly a great woman for Clarke. And her sister, and friends. They need to be protected.” Jake grinds his teeth, his anger rising within him that they were sitting ducks.

“All that I can offer now is to have my officers watch them from afar. Keep a look out for as long as it takes, and have them tail this Costia to see her whereabouts and what she’s up to. Pull her call logs and every purchase she has and see where we go from there. That is the best I can do for now.”

  
Indra and Abby sighs together, knowing that this wasn’t going to be an easy task, let alone to protect their children from harm. Jake was feeling no better at the thought of seeing his daughter be hurt and her life be taken away from her all because of one revengeful lover. Jake knew the only way was to follow the plan Marcus had for now and pray for the safety of everyone around. He could sense his wife fear and her aching heart at how their daughter was in danger as well, and she couldn’t blame Lexa for putting her daughter in grave danger. They were so in love, their bond stronger than any force of nature when she found the two of them tied together that very day, and she couldn’t help but feel sorry for Lexa at the life she had to endure before meeting Clarke.

“So now we wait?” Jake finally asks.

“Now we wait.”

* * *

 

Clarke continued walking the streets of New York, wondering where her mate could have gone to. She didn’t know where Lexa could have gone to, only knowing that her mate was hurting on the inside, the unsettling feeling that lingered about in her chest. Clarke only wanted to be there for Lexa, to comfort her, let her feel safe and to push her sadness or worry away, but it was impossible at this point for she didn’t know where her mate could be. Clarke had tried several times to call her on the phone, yet the continuous voicemail that came on made Clarke ever more frustrated and worried. Clarke couldn’t understand the fact as to why someone would do such a thing, or that this was a mechanical error that happened, Clarke wasn’t sure which was it. The look in her mate’s eyes were ever more haunting to her and she knew Lexa had lost everything she had built on her own.

Continuing down the street, Clarke saw Manhattan bridge come into view, and it clicked into her mind that the possibility of Lexa being there was high, for it was a quiet place to be to think things through and to be left alone where the world would never know of your existence besides the regular passers-by. Well, that’s what she thought of it but nonetheless. Clarke looked at every street and corner as she made her way over until the familiar scent of her omega came through. Standing near the edge of the river, Clarke saw her lover, her mate, her future, and her life, just looking into the distance. The feeling of her omegas heart ran through hers, the sadness and the pain, mad Clarke ache for her mate. Making a soft whine, Clarke got Lexa’s attention as the omega turned around to look at the alpha.

Tears continued to flow as Clarke slowly approached her sad omega, pumping out her own soothing pheromones which made the omega more approachable before Clarke opened her arms for the omega to embrace in and place her head on the alphas shoulder.

“I’m here baby. I’m here.”

Lexa burst into more tears, her soft sobs filling the alphas shoulders before she spoke. “It’s gone… everything I worked for is gone…”

“It’s not my love. I’m here, everyone else is doing okay and they are unharmed baby. Your still here with me and I pro you, we will get through this. Together. Will get you up and running again my love and we will make sure your business is running at full speed once it’s all refurbished.” Clarke coos into Lexa’s ears but Lexa moves her head up to look up at Clarke instead.

“I know I can start over babe… but… the memories… the things I had to go through to get that place started., my home… is all gone just like that. I can’t replace that… I…”

“Hey… I know love. I know it can’t be replaced. But what I do know is that we could rebuild with better memories, better people around you and everyone would still be by your side. Your staff loves you Lexa. They do. And they will stand by you until the end. They follow you, are loyal to you baby. You don’t see it maybe because you’re sad, but everyone else does. They do see it and they will follow you until the end. They’re your people love. Always will be.” Clarke smiles, using her hands to wipe the tears off her face before pulling Lexa back into her arms.

Lexa cried even more, Clarke could only continue to sway them from side to side, letting the omega cry her heart out yet being there for her at the same time. She knew she could never feel the way her omega felt for she had life easy since the day she was born, yet, every little thing that her omega felt for in her life, losing her father, being hurt by an asshole alpha and losing her business, Clarke could never ever feel that way. But all that she knew now, was that she could be there for the woman of her life and soul, and treasure her like it was the last time they would see each other even if it wasn’t going to be that way for a very long time. As they stood there in that spot for the next few minutes, Lexa finally dried her tears before speaking again.

“You should go. You have a Gala to go to.” Lexa states as she tries to pull away.

“Nope. I don’t. Because I love you. And you are more important than anything else in this world. So, if you don’t want to go to the Gala, then we can go home to my place. I know you don’t have anything on you but you can share my clothes… my everything. I love you Lexa and I promise I’ll take care of you. You’re the strongest omega I have ever loved, who has a heart of gold and is so strong and independent and I love everything about you that makes you who you are. So, with that being said, I’ll follow you everywhere until the ends of the earth and do what is best for you. I’m in it until the end.”

Clarke smiles before Lexa gives a heartfelt sigh and a smile, the two of them leaning in slowly before their lips touched, sending sparks flying and fireworks bursting into the sky. Lexa felt her heart soar as her alpha confessed all the words that she already knew were going to be said, and she felt right at home with her. She was so happy, so alive, that for that moment in time, Lexa knew she could let her guard down and let herself depend on the woman who stole her heart away. This was true love and despite the last couple weeks of everything falling into place, she would love her Alpha forever even if the world was falling apart under her feet. She was in love with the woman who understood her for who she was, and that made her happy.

“I love you too.” Lexa whispered as they parted slightly, catching their own breath. “But I do want you to attend the Gala. So, I will go along with you. And we need to return to the shop to pay for this dress. Before the cops come looking for us saying that we stole it.” Lexa smiled, making Clarke chuckle.

“I think they can get by with the fact that you had some issues with work and in actual fact you are returning to pay for the dress anyway. But like I said, if ever you want to leave later, at any given point of time, we will leave immediately. No questions asked. Okay?” Clarke caressed her omegas cheeks before the omega nodded.

“Promise. Shall we?”

“Alright. Let go find the others and have a little chat with them. Anya must be shitting bricks wondering where you went.”

“Oh she won’t. She has Raven for that.”

“Do you think their screwing each other already?” Clarke smirked.

“I know they are. Anya smells like Raven. Period.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i have been away for so long... I know I’m taking forever to update but work is just making me go crazy with my hours and I’m just dead tired. As promised I won’t give up on my fics but I’ll try not to disappear too long. Thank you for being patient and sticking with me. Love you guys lots!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When In the dark the light shows before the storm comes...

Costia smiled as she walked away from the burning flames she had set ablaze. Walking into her former lover’s place, she smiled devilishly at everything there was around. ‘You think you can leave me Lexa? You never will. No one can love you as much as I do and I will always love you. So, if I can’t have you, then I’ll take you down with me.’ The same thoughts and words kept running through her mind. Over and over again. Taking the kerosene in her hand, she poured everything around, making her way up towards the apartment she once lived in. The one where she had her Lexa with her. Until the night her useless friends came in and took it all away from her. She grew mad at the memory, having been taken down by two other alphas, and she was mad at herself for letting them get through. She should have killed Lexa that night. She should have killed herself that night to ensure that Lexa and she could be together forever. They could have been living in the afterlife happily. They could have had the best time together. Have a family together. But all that never went her way. She loved Lexa. She loved her so much. But now, her heart was destroyed because her Lexa refuses to see that she made a mistake in mating the wrong person. She was so mad at that. Angry, hurt, and disgusted. How dare another alpha whom she claims to be her true mate takes her Lexa away from her. No one can have Lexa.

 

Adding fuel to the fire of her own heart, Costia grabbed the baseball bat from the closet that Lexa had bought for her own protection, and she started smashing everything in the apartment that belonged to the woman she once loved. The woman she does still love with all her heart more than her current alpha could ever love. From plates to vases, chairs and everything she could possibly break in her line of sight, Costia did so. She broke everything and anything before she moved into the bedroom. The smell of the newly mated pair filled her nostrils, prompting her to head back outside into the living room to grab the can of kerosene and head back into the room before she poured all of its contents out on the curtains and the bed, throwing all of Lexa’s clothes into the middle before setting it on fire. Soon enough within minutes, everything burst into large flames, consuming everything in its path before she made her way out and back down the stairs, making sure to lock the door on the way out. She had managed to retrieve the keys use to open the main office below from the help of a staff that Lexa had fired due to the fact she had been arrested before from selling drugs, which then she had grabbed the keys out of anger and Costia had been watching for a while.

 

The staff had been paid off handsomely, knowing she wouldn’t say a word to Lexa or the cops about any of it before Costia walked away, standing a distance to watch her lover’s world go up in flames. She watched it burn so fast, the smile on her face grew bigger with each second as the flames continued to grow. She was going to get her omega back. Lexa would come running back to her, crying to her shoulders and begging her to love her. Clarke Griffin can never be her. She will never be good enough for Lexa. Neither is Raven. That alpha had destroyed her chance to spend the evening with her lover, beating her along with the other Alpha Luna, and she was ready to exact revenge on them. She was going to take everything away from them all, including Clarke, and she was going to make sure Lexa comes back to her begging. She was going to make Lexa submit back to her and mate with her. And she was going to show Clarke that her bond with Lexa is nothing more than a fairy-tale that kids wouldn’t even believe. She was going to prove them all wrong that Lexa doesn’t belong with Clarke and that she belongs to her.

 

She was furious with Lexa. Lexa should have picked her. Should have just accepted her and stood by her side all the way throughout their relationship. But no. Lexa wanted more than what she offered. Lexa thought she was delusional and abusive. She cared for her. Loved her. Not even Clarke could love her the way she loved Lexa. Costia was furious with herself for not making her pay. She was going to destroy Lexa until the very end, and come time, she was going to make Lexa pay for hurting her so badly. She was going to take Lexa with her and make the other alpha suffer at the loss of her mate whom she thought that Lexa was her one true soulmate. Well… Clarke Griffin thought wrong about that. All so very wrong.

 

As the sounds of sirens grew louder, Costia whipped out her phone and began calling the person she had first on her list of contacts. “It is done.”

 

“Congratulations. I knew you would pull it off discreetly. By the way, I just got confirmation that Clarke and Lexa are attending the Gala tonight. Hopefully, even if her place is up in flames, they will still be attending the Gala together. Let’s just hope that your plan tonight doesn’t waver their spirits from attending the event.” The voice on the phone said cheerily.

 

“Oh, I know they will be attending it. Lexa has nothing left except her precious alpha. And she is not breaking that woman’s heart so soon. I know her in and out. And when the time is right, she will be mine again. And so, will Clarke be yours.”

 

“You do realize we have to get rid of their bond that holds them, together right?”

 

“Oh… I do. Trust me. No one can have Lexa… but me. Even if it means killing Lexa…”

* * *

“Okay this is bullshit. Someone clearly wanted our attention, and now they have it. So… what is the fucking deal? Why can’t the person just show his or her face so we can deal with this bullshit like adults then setting fire to this place? I’m ready for a fight. Like right fucking now!” Raven hollered in anger.

 

“Calm down Raven. We don’t exactly know who was the one who did it and better yet, we don’t know what this person has in mind or their intention. It could be anyone who wasn’t happy with Lexa at their job because honestly that is a far-fetched idea that it could have been someone working for her because I personally know for a fact that nobody at their job is unhappy with her. She treats everyone like her equal, takes care of the staff, and shit… she’s basically the ultimate boss. Except for the woman who was doing drugs that was arrested that one time. But then again, it couldn’t have been her.” Stated Anya.

 

Luna rubbed her chin in thought, Octavia was clearly onto her mate’s thoughts as Raven paced back and forth in the same spot. Anya knew something wasn’t sitting right that someone would burn down Lexa’s place in a heartbeat. Not that her sister’s ex-girlfriend had anything to do it with. Then again, she couldn’t bring it up to her boss due to the lack of evidence and the fact that none of them had seen the woman nearby or even made an appearance since the day the alpha was released from prison. Anya feared that this was only the beginning for everyone, for this was only getting their attention. They were unsure of who had a motive or why was there even a reason for such a doing.

 

“I still think Costia had something to do with this.” Luna sighs, drawing everyone’s attention.

 

“Then let’s fucking go after her. Run that bitch down… I don’t know… do something!” Yelled Raven.

 

“We can’t. Even if it was her, us going after her, barging into her place and what not would only make it worse. She could have us arrested for trespassing of property, call the cops on us and be mindful I am one too. My boss would kill me if he found out about it and that’s if we did decide to barge into her shit. That’s a big no no for me.” Anya states as she stares at her girlfriend pacing up and down in the same position still.

 

“Anya is right Rae. We can’t just assume things when we don’t know what’s really going on. We don’t have any evidence. Plus, if we go snooping around, it could get the whole lot of us in trouble as well and we don’t need that happening. But the only one who can go looking around is you Anya. You’re a cop… you have the right to check into files and perhaps pitch in to your boss to start an investigation on this. Find out what the hell is going on.” Luna suggested in a calm tone.

 

“I can try my best but no promises.” Any a concludes before her attention was drawn to the two figures in the distance. Anya motions her head in the direction of her older sister and her alpha, both of them walking back towards the group with their arms held together, holding on tight to each other. Everyone turned to look at their two friends, the broken face that could be seem showing across Lexa’s face was enough to say she wasn’t in the mood.

 

Clarke shook her head at Anya who wanted to say something when they reached them, but the older alpha gave Anya the big “No” signaling that Lexa didn’t want to talk about her work place, her apartment. None of it. Raven felt sorry for her two friends, felt useless that she couldn’t help the two of them, especially Lexa who was feeling down. But what the group realized was the fact that Clarke seemed to be overly protective as the walked by the remaining bystanders watching the fireman put most of the fire out and Clarke seemed to be in overdrive ensuring her mate, her omega is safe. Safe from harm. But even so, most of them realized that Clarke was just going overboard with it and Lexa didn’t seem to mind it one bit.

 

Something was setting the inner alpha in Clarke to go of into protective mode. Everyone could see it. But then again, Lexa just lost her life’s work and soul in that place to a fire that could have possibly been started or pretty much just happened to be on fire by someone or a natural cause. Lexa herself was clingy to her mate and her protector. She felt safe, loved and for once in her life, she didn’t need to be in control of her world, of who she would let in or she would care for. On how she was always the one to care and provide for everyone her but herself. Right in this moment of time, her alpha was the one taking over all her responsibilities of the world. Just for now, for tonight.

 

“Lexa…” Anya began as the couple stopped in front of the group, Lexa looking up to her sister with tears in her eyes.

 

Lexa surged forward from the comfort of her alpha and into the arms of her loving sister, both of them hugging tightly as Anya rubbed her big sister’s back. She knew how much work her older sister had put into this place, despite her being a damn good business woman, a lawyer, but she chose the life of a regular person unlike their mother and she let her sister for once be vulnerable in her arms. Raven, Octavia and Luna watched the heart-breaking moment between the two siblings, Clarke’s alpha hurting the same as her omega.

 

“Why Anya… why do people hate me so? What have I ever done? Have I not been nice enough?” Lexa whispers into her baby sister’s ears.

 

“Its not you Lexa. You know that. Clarke knows that. Luna, Rae, O… and everyone who works for you knows how amazing you are. It could have been a mistake, it could have been just a fire or just someone who was jealous of your business. I promise I’ll find out who did this Lex. For you, anything.” Anya soothed her sisters heart before separating from her and nodding for Clarke to take over and care for her.

 

“I think it’s best if none of us attend the Gala tonight. Its not like we haven’t been to those for the past few years. And I don’t want Lexa in the spotlight either after this incident. The journalists there would pry and pry and I just don’t like the idea of them getting too much information.” Clarke states, catching the attention of everyone around.

 

“But if you don’t go and showcase your stuff Clarke, you could lose out to other new and upcoming chefs around. I’m not trying to be a dick here but you know I’m right. Lexa can stay home with Anya and Luna since Luna technically is free as off now. And the three of us could go.” Raven suggested but Clarke wasn’t happy at all.

 

“No. I’m not leaving Lexa on her own… I don’t…”

 

“Stop!” Lexa shouts, making Clarke shut her mouth immediately. “We will all go to the Gala. Fire or not, that food truck has to stay at the top on ratings because the big names that are coming tonight and will be expecting Clarke’s truck and the crew together so that business can increase and also stay at the top of the market or the magazines would flip that Clarke didn’t show up. I’m not saying you are doing poorly but if we want to keep the pay check rolling on a steady basis, we need to have our faces in the magazine. I’m a business woman, I know how things run. No show, no good business. Especially the cooking industry. You could be labelled as a regular food truck and that’s not what it is. So, all of us are going. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Everyone was still in a state of disbelief, seeing Lexa take charge of the whole situation despite being devastated by her home and work place going up in flames and she was the one making far more sense than anyone of the others.

 

“Baby… are you sure?” Clarke turns Lexa to face her, seeing the selfless woman she had fallen so hard in love with, so deeply in love that she would give up her own life for her.

 

“Yes. We’ll all figure this out starting tomorrow. But for tonight, lets get down to business.”

* * *

“Let me get this straight… my daughter’s workplace was burnt down on purpose? How exactly did you come up with that?” Indra yelled.

 

“Mrs. Woods… please calm down…”

 

“CALM DOWN? ARE YOU FOR REAL?” Indra threw her arms up in the air, making Abby walk over and calm her friend down.

 

“Indra… he’s right. Getting mad over this isn’t going to protect your daughter, neither is it going to keep the rest of them from harm. Anya has the whole task force behind her back to her disposal once she gets her raise and promotion next week and from there things would be easier.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain how you know it was all a set up Marcus.” Jake spoke up as he walked into his office, four cups of tea in hand.

 

“As I was saying, that big of a fire wouldn’t have started from an electrical fault. Not with that amount of time it took to set the place on fire. Someone had gone in, poured fuel or whatever flammable substance around and set the place on fire. Someone must have broke in. Or someone who has access to the keys of the office that could have had access to the place.”

 

Marcus Kane sighed. “Look… we went through the place when the fire fighters were done and as I said way earlier before, I think your daughter is the main target Indra. I can’t put out an arrest for Costia, your daughter’s ex because the cameras picked up nothing and it could have been anyone. An employee that perhaps hate’s your daughter so or that she must have encountered someone that she pissed off by mistake. It means that we don’t have any concrete evidence as to who would do this.”

 

“I don’t care Marcus. I want my daughter in law protected as well as my daughter and the rest of them. Get someone to keep watch of them or… or something… anything.” Abby pleaded.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t authorize that without any proper evidence. I’m sorry Abby… Jake… Indra. I know I said before I could get my officers to keep watch on them but with the place scoped down and no concrete evidence of forced entry or that we actually do have a suspect despite the fact that Lexa had a bad run with her previous ex, my boss will not allow it when there are other things my officers could do. I’m sorry.”

 

The room sat in silence at the understanding of the situation. Nothing could be done. Nothing could be further investigated without the proper evidence. Indra was pissed beyond means, Abby was angry and disheartened and Jake was completely lost for words. He didn’t know what else to do even when his own friend had gathered all the conclusions and evidence required. Nothing could be done still. Jake knew that his daughter and the rest of the girls were headed for the Gala tonight despite the fact that Lexa was distraught at the loss of her workplace and her apartment but Lexa had taken the reigns in leading the group and they agreed to go together to show their faces despite the fact that either one of them could be walking targets.

 

Let alone Lexa. Someone wanted to make her pay, suffer, whatever the case was. No evidence or suspect and it was nothing that they could possibly do to carry with investigating. Anya would just have to be the one to call it in in the case of something actually being done in the limelight. Jake was weary but he knew none of them had any control over it. They would all just have to pray that nothing bad happens from here on out and he hoped that no harm will come to any of the girls.

 

None at all…

* * *

Costia smiled as she stood beside Niylah, watching as guest after guest walked in through the doors to the crowd around. The function room was buzzing with various chefs, be it restaurants or food trucks and she was waiting for the right moment where she could begin her plans. She knew Lexa would show up to the Gala with her dear darling alpha, the wrong alpha in a beautiful gown with her head held high. That was Lexa. She never backed down from anything especially now that her pride and glory was the one and only Clarke Griffin that stole her away from herself. She was boiling inside when she saw the alpha keeping her mate and her bitch close, and it infuriated her to no end.

 

“Patience Costia… you’ll have her soon enough. Once she realizes that she can’t be with Clarke, then you can have her all to yourself.” Niylah smiled.

 

“That’s assuming she would comply to my terms. I know how Lexa is. She would be stubborn and forceful, and she wouldn’t take what I have to offer. I’ll take everything away from her until I am completely satisfied.” Costia turns to face Niylah.

 

“You better not harm the others. And neither my Clarke. You can do as you please with your forsaken omega but the rest is mine to keep and play with. That was our deal and arrangement. Or do you want me to have Nia put you back in that fucking jail cell of yours? Because she could do it in a heartbeat and she wouldn’t hesitate to put you back there by any means necessary. Even killing your precious omega.” Niylah sneered.

 

“Nia owes me. So I have everything prepared for what I plan to do with Lexa. I won’t touch that stupid bitch of your alpha. But I have to say I will be destroying what belongs to hers and everything she has too. I’m sure mommy can pay for the damages and you can act like the rich bitch you are. Now, will that be a problem?” Costia seethed in anger.

 

“Just watch who your talking to Costia. You may have earned your right to serve under my mother, but you forget that my brother and her can take anything they want back. Plus, I still want to see Lexa suffer for what she did to my family years ago. She will pay for what she has done. What her mother did to my family because of her.”

 

Costia remembered all too well the events that transpired years ago when she first dated Lexa. She knew what Lexa had done to piss her off and that was the only reason why she knew she could turn to Niylah for help. Nia was her biggest asset and her only help she could possibly have to get her omega back. She wasn’t about to let Niylah have all the fun but Lexa had dug her own grave and she was just there to claim her back when Niylah and her family was done with her. Even if it was partly her fault, she knew Lexa would take the blame for her like she always did and her inner alpha beamed with pride at her choice of an omega.

 

“Don’t worry. Everything will work out.”

* * *

Anya smacked her forehead hard as she watched Raven curse and swear at how her dress wasn’t fitting right and the fact that her hair was in the way made it worse. Octavia was standing to the side helping Luna with her tie for she had decided to wear a suit along with Anya, finding far more comfortable than in a dress. Raven had thrown a fit when Anya said she wanted to use her police uniform and Clarke had suggested not to as to avoid attracting anymore attention then they already were as a group. Anya of course mumbled incoherent words to herself and wore the suit she had stashed in her closet while Clarke decided to wear her chef’s uniform just for the sake of showing she was a professional cook despite own a food truck. Lexa on the other hand had returned to the shop she ran off from and had to explain what happened. 

 

The lady at the counter felt sorry for her and didn’t mind the fact that she wanted to change the dress to something different. Heading for Clarke’s apartment, Clarke made sure her omega was taken care off, taking the time to create a hot bubble bath for Lexa, making sure her dress was nicely hanged and carried Lexa from the living room couch where she sat lost in her own world, Clarke having to take her clothes off for her and carried her into the tub, where Clarke sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her loving and strong omega she had mated. 4 weeks of officially being together and Clarke never felt happier. Rubbing soothing circles on her thighs and trailing her other hand up and down Lexa’s belly, Lexa released a sigh and leaned her head back against her loving Alpha.

 

“What’s wrong my love?” Clarke asked, humming a soft tune at the same time.

 

“Feels good you rubbing my belly. Feels a little bloated since yesterday. Nothing to worry about Clarke. It’s the usual I get. But yeah… just… don’t know what I’m going to do in the meantime while I figure something out on how to rebuild my business. I’m just sad everything in my apartment was lost to the flames.”

 

“I was wondering if you want to do business together with me?” Clarke states before Lexa turns her head slightly to eye her mate.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well… since we are going to the Gala in an hour or two, maybe I could come up with new recipes… well I have a few written up and I have actually tested them out, and some customers did try some of what I made and they loved it. So if I can get the guest to like them with the samples I made, while you were busy changing dresses, and earn everyone’s taste buds, you could do deliveries still. Like run food to places around or how far you want to go and at the same time, maybe have a stand where you can give out cards for you to get your employees going and they can do regular deliveries or courier stuff around the business district as per normal. I own the property where I have my food truck parked. So, why not? You won’t get chased off.” Clarke pitches with a big smile on her face.

 

Lexa couldn’t believe the words she was saying and tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill as she kissed her alpha’s chest, right where her beating heart was and she let the happy tears fall. She wondered how life would have been like with Clarke if they had met each other way back then. She wondered about all the possibilities that could have happened. But like they always say, fate brought them together for a reason. Whatever weird powers of the world that made true mates a possibility, Lexa was thankful for because she couldn’t feel this happy like she was years before. She was in heaven, in bliss. And right here, right now, she was content to live in this little bubble until the end of her days.

 

“I love you Clarke. I really do.”

 

“I know you do Lexa. And I’ll always love you. Until the end of the road. I’m yours forever and ever. Always.”

 

Lexa smiles knowing Clarke’s word true to the end. Eventually, it was time for them to get out of the tub for the water started getting cold and they ventured out of the bathroom once they were done. Clarke had helped Lexa put on her dress, zipping the back of her dress as she placed soft kisses along her back, letting her omega know that she was there for her no matter what. To let her omega relax, to feel safe and warm. She wanted only what was best for her omega, the one she had fallen so hard and deeply in love with and that only she could ever care and love someone that much for Lexa was her heart and soul now. And she would protect to avoid any harm coming to her. As soon as they were dressed, they made their way into the living room where everyone was gathered and awaiting their arrival.

 

“About time you two lovebirds showed up. Anya is already dipping into the fridge of alcohol and she’s going wild with it.” Raven states dramatically.

 

“Shut it Raven. Anya can hold her alcohol just fine. You make it seem like she’s killing herself with it.” Lexa muses before seeing her sister walking into the living room with a bottle of Vodka in hand.

 

“Did someone call me?”

 

“No idiot. We sang for you.” Raven smirks.

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Dumbass.”

 

“You like my ass bitch. Admit it.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Jesus Christ you two. Just marry each other already.” Octavia yells from the other corner of the living room, Luna shaking her head and turning to Anya, walking over to her and snatched the bottle out of Anya’s hand.

 

“Why do I live with a bunch of idiots…” Clarke sighs and rubs her head in distress while Lexa shakes her head in amusement, her spirit and heart lifted up slightly despite the days events.

 

“Well… anyways… are we all ready to go? Cause I’m hungry and I need my fill of bitches and food and not to mention alcohol cause dumbass over there already had more than her share of drinks.”

 

“Fuck you Raven.” Anya calls from the couch.

 

“Fuck you too bitch.”

 

“God Jesus you both. Just fuck and get laid already. God sakes. Before I shove everything else up both your asses, just fucking shut it.” Luna throws two pillows, one at Raven and the other at Anya.

 

And that started a whole other argument, Anya tackling Luna to the ground and Raven joining in on the fun. Clarke sighed before she had to go over an ensure that the three idiots didn’t kill each other in the process while Octavia stared at Lexa as she noticed the other omega had her hand to the base of her abdomen, clearly, seeing something that the others hadn’t noticed before she smiled to herself. Lexa on the other hand laughed, knowing that it wasn’t such a bad day after all and maybe, just maybe, things would get better by the end of the night.

 

But if only she knew, that it was about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for disappearing for so long. Life and school got in the way and things had been up and down. I know I was supposed to update way before but I am sorry for that. Will try my damn hardest to keep this going but I can't promise an update soon. Love you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm trying this out as a first time for me. I have never done an Alpha/Omega story ever before, so I'm just posting this first chapter out and see what you guys think about it :) its basically a romantic comedy with angst yes, but not too much. More on the humor side of things. Any way's, if you guys like it, I'll continue it. If I suck that bad, it stays a one shot for trying sake. Do leave comments for I like to hear them from you guys ;) Love yalls. <3


End file.
